Bagatelle in A Minor
by hy'hanaa
Summary: [KyuSung] "Kiss The Rain – ini tentangmu, dan hujan. Ini tentang kita." / Chap 9 is here
1. Chapter 1

Hujan terus turun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Udara dengan uap-uap beku membuat kaca jendela terlihat suram. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini gerimis akan turun di penghujung hari, memperingatkan orang-orang untuk membawa payung ataupun jas hujan walaupun pada kenyataannya ramalan itu jelas-jelas salah, bahkan air langit sudah berlomba untuk berjatuhan sebelum waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh.

Seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sebuah meja yang bersebrangan langsung dengan jalanan di luar menghela napas pelan, menatap pantulan dirinya di dinding kaca.

Pohon-pohon gundul yang terlihat, tampak samar dibalik kaca yang berembun, begitu jauh dan tidak tersentuh – puluhan orang berlalu-lalang dengan payung terkembang ataupun jas hujan yang melambai tertiup angin ketika mereka berlari. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang nekad menembus rintik hujan. Pakaian dan sepatu mahal mereka basah dan kotor.

Laki-laki itu berpaling.

Rambut cokelat miliknya bergoyang ketika ia menolehkan kepala, memusatkan perhatian pada sebuah cangkir putih berisikan cairan hitam pekat yang mulai mendingin mengikuti suhu udara yang terus saja menurun setiap harinya.

Akhir-akhir ini hujan selalu datang tidak pasti, membuatnya merindukan matahari walaupun diam-diam ia menyukai hujan. Hujan yang basah. Hujan yang dingin. Hujan yang membuat bercak tanah menempel di ujung celana dan sepatu. Diam-diam ia mendamba hujan. Aroma _petrichor_ yang bercampur dengan uap kopi. Denting piano yang mengalun bersama dentuman air. Diam-diam ia benar-benar ingin memeluk hujan. Dan menari bersama kenangan yang tanpa ia sadari telah ia rangkai bersama hujan.

 _ **Hujan dan kenangan.**_

* * *

 **Cast :** _Kim Jongwoon (Yesung), Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae etc._

 **Rate :** _T_

 **Genre :** _Romance, Drama ,fluff, Angst._

 **Desclaimer :** _All casts belong to themselves. But the fanfic is mine._

 **Warning :** _BL_ , _AU, OOC, Typo(s)_ , _**Unofficial Couple**_ _ **, uke!Yesung**_ _._

* * *

 _...karena kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan..._

" _ **Bagatelle in A minor**_ _ **"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Cloud'sHana 2015-_**

* * *

 _._

 _Cafe_ di pusat kota itu terlihat lenggang dengan beberapa meja kecil dan kursi empuk yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Lampu-lampu temaram yang ditanamkan di dinding memantul redup lewat dinding kaca yang berhadapan langsung dengan trotoar. Tempias hujan masih menyapu dinding kaca. Bulir-bulir air itu terus saja mengikuti gravitasi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sang pemilik sedang sibuk menyusun belasan _cupcake_ yang baru saja keluar dari _oven._ Menatanya diatas nampan untuk dihias. Sementara menunggu kue-kue itu mendingin, tangannya sibuk mengocok putih telur, membuat berbagai macam _cream._ Ia hanya berniat membunuh rasa bosan. Sendirian dengan hujan yang mengguyur di luar memaksanya mencari kesibukan untuk pengalih perhatian.

Lonceng kecil yang bergelantung di kusen berdencing ketika pintu depan terbuka. Seorang laki-laki melangkahkan kakinya dengan tubuh kuyup, butir-butir air berjatuhan dari pakaiannya. Sang pemilik _cafe_ yang sedari tadi menyibukan diri berpaling, sepasang netra miliknya menyipit dengan dengusan yang terdengar.

"Lupa membawa payung lagi Kim Kibum?"

Pertanyaannya terdengar sinis. Ia dengan cepat mengobrak-abrik isi loker yang berada di sudut dapur, mengambil setumpuk kain dan membawanya kehadapan laki-laki bernama Kibum.

"Sekali lagi kau datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini, aku akan membunuhmu," mungkin ancamannya terdengar kekanakan karena laki-laki itu langsung tertawa seraya mengacak rambutnya, membuat air hujan membasahi kepalanya.

"Ya! Kau – "

"Diamlah Kim Yesung, atau aku akan menciummu!"

Ia, Kim Yesung, langsung menutup mulut. Mendelik lucu ke arah Kibum yang berjalan menuju toilet dengan tawa yang masih terdengar.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Yesung menggerutu.

Rasanya waktu bergulir begitu cepat akhir-akhir ini. Padahal ia merasa baru saja melihat langit siang beberapa saat yang lalu, namun sekarang monokrom hitam telah mengambil alih, membuat benatangan layar tanpa celah di langit. _Waktu berlari dan meninggalkan setiap orang yang terengah tanpa mampu mengimbangi._

Ia baru saja akan kembali berkutat dengan _cupcake_ nya ketika Kibum keluar dari toilet dengan bajunya yang kering, kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Hujan terus saja turun beberapa hari terakhir," kata Kibum.

Ia mengangguk setuju. Salju belum juga turun, hanya hujan yang akhir-akhir ini terus saja menyapa musim dingin. Itu membuatnya sering mengeluh tentang udara yang basah dan genangan air yang terlihat di beberapa sudut jalan. Ia selalu menyukai musim dingin, hanya saja ia _selalu membenci_ hujan yang turun.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, hingga suara Kibum mengenterupsinya.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu lagi eoh?"

Sebuah permen berwarna kuning menyala yang seharusnya berada di puncak _cream_ melorot ke samping.

"Kau merusak karyaku," gerutunya kecil dan memutar kedua matanya saat lelaki berambut hitam legam itu mengambil salah satu _cupcake_ nya tanpa permisi.

Kibum bergumam samar seolah menilai rasa _cupcake_ itu – hah, atau mencibir lebih tepatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang rambutku, bukankah ini jauh lebih baik?"

Ia menyerah, menyingkirkan nampan itu dari hadapannya. Ia tidak lagi berada dalam _mood_ untuk membuat _cupcake._

"Jauh lebih baik dari warna _pink_ menyala, mengerikan."

"Kau adalah orang yang merekomendasikannya untukku, bodoh!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar melakukannya," Kibum mengangkat bahu, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi berkaki tiga di balik estalase kaca, "lagipula kau terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang, hitam kemerahan, kurasa tidak buruk."

"Tentu saja! Donghae yang menyarankannya untukku."

"Donghae? Kekasih Lee Hyukjae?"

Ia mengangguk, menempatkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Kibum. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan sebagai alas kepala, "Beberapa hari yang lalu dia ke sini, memesan beberapa kue untuk rapat dengan para s _taff_ nya. Kudengar dia sedang mengadakan _project_ besar."

Lee Donghae adalah seorang promotor musik terkenal di Seoul. Laki-laki itu sering kali mendatangkan musisi-musisi dunia untuk menggelar konser di Korea Selatan.

"Lalu dimana Hyukkie? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi?"

"Entahlah, dia berkata akan keluar sebentar tadi, tetapi ini sudah tiga jam sejak dia pergi. Mungkin Donghae kembali menculiknya," ia menghela napas panjang. Meskipun waktu terasa bergulir begitu cepat, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, ditambah beberapa minggu terakhir ia selalu mengeluhkan lehernya yang terasa sakit. "Namun, pengunjung tidak begitu ramai hari ini, jadi tidak masalah."

"Orang-orang lebih suka bergelung di bawah selimut dengan cuaca seperti ini."

"Kau benar. Berhadapan dengan cuaca seperti ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, apalagi hujan. _Hujan selalu saja terasa memuakan,"_ sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari sepasang bibir merah itu berakhir dengan nada suram.

.

.

 _Hujan selalu saja terasa memuakan._

Kibum berdeham pelan, ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa laki-laki manis itu _tidak pernah menyukai hujan._ Ia melihatnya ketika bening netra itu berubah kosong, pantulan rintik hujan di luar terlihat di antara iris sewarna _caramel_ milik Yesung.

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak benar-benar membenci hujan, sahabatnya itu hanya sering mengeluh tentang sepatunya yang kotor setelah hujan berlalu. Tetapi, beberapa hal akan tetap berubah bukan? Beberapa hal akan menjadi sesuatu yang asing ketika waktu terus saja bergulir tanpa mengasihani mereka yang sanksi pada kenyataan.

"Apakah kau punya waktu besok?" Kibum hanya sedang menyelamatkan keadaan. Mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

"Besok? Tentu saja," Yesung menatapnya bersemangat, sepasang _caramel_ itu terlihat jenaka. "karena setelah ini aku akan memaksa anak itu untuk menjaga _cafe_ seharian."

"Kupikir Eunhyuk akan menyukai gagasan itu," ia tertawa kecil memikirkan ekspresi Eunhyuk jika tahu hal ini.

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Apakah aku berkata bahwa kita akan pergi?"

Yesung mendengus, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Kibum tertawa, rasanya ia ingin sekali menggigit pipi yang menggembung lucu itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi besok. Terserah kau ingin kemana,"

"Benarkah?" Kim Yesung sudah melewati ulang tahunnya yang ke-28 kemarin, tetapi kenapa laki-laki itu masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil, "memangnya besok kau libur?"

"Setelah _shift_ pagi jadwalku kosong besok."

Yesung mengangguk antusias, "Semoga tidak ada pasien yang mengharuskannmu tinggal."

"Ya," – _dan semoga besok hujan tidak turun_ , tambah Kibum dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara gesekan kursi dan lantai kayu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tarikan napas yang tersendat terdengar tepat di depannya. Ia mengangkat kepala, menemukan seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil tengah menstabilkan napas. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, mempertegas bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru tadi.

"Aku terlambat," laki-laki itu melontarkan sebuah pernyataan. "Aku tertidur di kereta, dan tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah melewati Shinagawa. Aku baru tersadar ketika seorang nenek menanyakan tujuanku, dan ternyata aku sudah berada di Shibuya," lelaki itu tersenyum minta maaf. Sepasang netra itu terlihat begitu lelah.

"Tidak, kupikir aku yang datang terlalu awal tadi." Ia tersenyum kecil, menyesap kopi hitam yang ia pesan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. "Jam tidurmu berkurang akhir-akhir ini, kau terlihat mengerikan."

Laki-laki itu tergelak kecil. Menopangkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja, " _Insomnia_ ku terus kambuh beberapa hari terakhir," ia tersenyum masam. "Menyebalkan."

Hujan sudah mulai reda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Orang-orang kembali bergegas, kembali melakukan rutinitasnya walaupun langit Minato masih saja tampak murung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Alisnya saling bertaut, "Apa?"

"Kau, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Memang ada apa denganku?"

Laki-laki di hadapannya mengulum senyum, sebuah senyuman yang selalu membuatnya berpikir, ada sebuah hal yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tetapi kupikir kau sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini."

Ia melemparkan tatapan tidak setuju, namun laki-laki itu hanya menghela napas, memalingkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang berjalan malas melewati genangan air. Sepasang bibir itu bergerak pelan, menggumamkan kalimat, "Oh, mungkin tidak. Kupikir ini hanya karena suasana hatiku yang buruk akhir-akhir ini." Dan bergumam kecil, " _Insomnia_ menyebalkan."

"Itu berarti aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, apakah kau baik-baik saja Kim Ryeowook? Kau terlihat gelisah,"

"Gelisah karena hujan selalu datang setiap hari,"

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook. Hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti saat ini, menyisakan jalan yang basah, dan tetesan air dari ranting-ranting kering yang menunduk. Laki-laki itu, Kim Ryeowook selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah menyukai hujan. Hujan yang basah dan membuat segalanya menjadi suram.

"Kita akan terbang ke Seoul besok pagi."

Ia tertegun, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Ryeowook, "Kita? Bukankah hanya aku yang akan pergi? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa jadwalku hanya dua minggu disana?"

Ryeowook balik menatapnya seraya tersenyum kecil, "Kau tidak ingin aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau menemaniku, Ryeowook, hanya saja, kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menginjakan kaki lagi di Seoul, dan kupikir aku baru akan berangkat bulan depan."

Ryeowook, laki-laki manis itu tergelak, tawa yang tidak menyentuh sepasang netra miliknya.

"Kau benar. Hanya saja aku ingin bersamamu – " ia dapat merasakan genggaman lembut ditangannya, tatapan netra milik Ryeowook berubah, lelaki itu terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini, membuat tangannya yang bebas meraih pipi Ryeowook, " – lagipula aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kita akan kembali. Aku juga merindukan orang tuaku. Dan untuk masalah keberangkatan kita yang lebih awal, _well,_ aku hanya ingin cepat pulang."

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu, jadi bukankah seharusnya mereka memang harus kembali? Senyaman apapun tinggal di negeri orang, semua tidak akan sama ketika kau merindukan kampung halaman.

Ia mengangguk setuju. Ia juga ingin mengunjungi orang tuanya.

"Kita akan pulang, Kyu."

 _Kita akan pulang._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah di rumah sakit?"

Yesung melemparkan pertanyaan saat melihat Kibum memutus sambungan telepon dengan helaan napas panjang. Setelah memastikan _cafe_ nya terkunci dengan sempurna dan memasukan kuncinya kedalam tas, ia menghampiri Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bukan masalah yang besar, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang malam ini," sesal Kibum. Ia mengangguk, membenarkan mantel hangatnya yang terlihat kekecilan di tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Tidak masalah, aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Jadi, lebih baik kau segera pergi, pasien-pasienmu sedang menunggu dokter tampan mereka,"

Kibum tertawa, "Jadi kau mengakui bahwa aku tampan bukan?"

Ia berdecih kecil, mendorong tubuh Kibum ke arah mobil yang terpakir cukup jauh, "Cepat pergi, dan jangan lupa membawa payung lagi Kim Kibum, aku tidak akan meminjamkan bajuku lagi padamu."

Tawa Kibum masih terdengar di kejauhan, lelaki itu melambai ke arahnya sebelum menghilang ke dalam mobil hitamnya.

"Sampai bertemu besok!" ia berteriak, tidak yakin apakah Kibum mendengarnya atau tidak, melambaikan tangan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya menyerupai uap air panas, asap putih tipis dalam sorotan lampu jalan. Suara sepatunya yang menginjak genangan air membuatnya mendengus keras, jejak hujan selalu membuatnya harus rajin mencuci sepatunya yang kotor.

Ponselnya berdering tepat disaat ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan sebuah taxi yang melaju. Memasuki taxi tersebut, dan menyebutkan alamat _apartment_ nya sebelum mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berteriak nyaring.

" _Hyung – "_

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti tidak bisa kembali, dan terjebak di _apartment_ Donghae, jadi tenang saja, aku menutup _cafe_ lebih awal hari ini."

" _Haha, maafkan aku hyung."_

Suara Eunhyuk terdengar diseberang. Sebuah permintaan maaf yang terdengar tidak benar-benar serius. Anak itu selalu saja mengulangi hal yang sama, pikirnya.

" _Dan bisakah kau – "_

"Aku akan mengantarkan bajumu besok, Lee Hyukjae,"

" _Hahaha. Hyung! Kau yang terbaik!"_

Ia tertawa kecil, memutuskan sambungan telepon. Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan jika Eunhyuk tidak pulang ke _apartment_ mereka. Menurutnya, terkadang Lee Donghae terlalu _possessive._

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Seoul tidak pernah tidur. Polusi cahaya membuat segalanya terlihat menyilaukan, suara kendaraan berlalu lalang menjadi _backsound_ yang tidak pernah berubah setiap menit, selalu sama dan bising. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa dengan kebisingan kota besar seperti Seoul, terkadang ia ingin melarikan diri dan bersembunnyi.

Ia kembali mendengus keras. Menyembunyikan sepasang karamel miliknya. Membiarkan segalanya terlelap untuk sesaat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun terbangun karena mimpi yang sama malam ini. Mimpi yang selalu diputar ulang di alam bawah sadarnya tanpa ia sadari. Mimpi yang akan selalu membuatnya terbangun di pertengahan malam.

Ia menghela napas panjang, memijat peilipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Bangunan beton tinggi yang menjamur itu masih saja berkelip meskipun monokrom langit begitu pekat di atas – _Euforia_ Minato yang tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

Ia menyibakan selimut dan memutuskan bahwa secangkir kopi bukan pilihan buruk.

Ruang tengah terlihat begitu gelap ketika ia membuka pintu, namun sebuah cahaya terlihat menerobos dari arah dapur yang terletak disebelah kiri. Ia mengernyit, apakah Ryeowook belum tidur?

Ia melangkah pelan menuju dapur, dan tebakannya benar saat melihat Ryeowook tengah membelakanginya dan berkutat dengan sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai cokelat panas.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Tubuh kecil itu tampak terlonjak kaget, "Demi Tuhan! Kau menganggetkanku Kyu!"

Ia tersenyum minta maaf, menempatkan dirinya di sebuah kursi tinggi di balik meja.

"Kopi?" tawar Ryeowook.

Ia mengangguk, laki-laki mungil itu selalu tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Mungkin karena kebersamaan mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun, membuat segala hal kecil terlihat jelas.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidur tadi, tetapi ponselku berdering dan itu membuatku terbangun. Ternyata Sungmin _hyung_ meneleponku,"

Aroma kopi mulai tercium ketika Ryeowook menuangkan air panas kedalam cangkir. Kopi hitam favoritnya.

"Sungmin? Seorang s _enior_ yang mengejarmu dulu saat kita masih berada di universitas?"

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" nada suara Ryeowook terdengar terkejut.

Ia mendengus, "Tentu saja, aku tidak menyangka kau masih berhubungan dengannya."

Ryeowook tertawa, duduk disebelahnya, lalu meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat dihadapannya.

"Dia sahabatku, Kyu. Tentu saja aku masih berhubungan dengannya,"

Ia mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

"Lalu kau? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Hanya terbangun karena sebuah mimpi."

"Mimpi yang sama?" suara Ryeowook terdengar ragu.

"Mimpi yang sama."

Ia bisa melihat tangan putih itu terlihat pucat ketika Ryeowook menggenggam cangkirnya terlalu erat.

Sejenak suara detak jarum jam di dinding dapur mendominasi, sesekali suara cangkir yang di letakkan dan di geser menjadi suara yang lain.

"Kyu,"

Ia dapat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Aroma buah-buahan tercium saat kepala Ryeowook bertengger di bahunya.

"Hem?"

"Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Ia tidak mengeluarkan jawaban apapun, entah kenapa mulutnya terasa terkunci rapat.

"Jangan pernah pergi, kumohon," suara yang mengalun terdengar begitu lirih. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

Ia menghela napas kecil, melontarkan sebuah jawaban singkat yang menjadi penutup percakapan mereka malam ini, "Aku tahu."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Langit cerah dengan sinar matahari tipis yang mengintip di balik deretan awan menyapanya pagi ini, walaupun suhu masih saja terasa mengginggit kulit di bawah mantel yang ia kenakan, ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus kembali berhadapan dengan langit mendung.

Kim Yesung bersenandung kecil, melajukan mobil merahnya dalam batas aman. Ia memilih pergi ke _apartment_ Donghae sebelum jam-jam sibuk, ia benar-benar sedang malas menghadapi kemacetan di jalan raya walaupun sebenarnya alasan utama adalah ia bangun terlalu awal tadi karena Kim Kibum meneleponnya dengan alasan konyol di pagi buta.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Rasanya ia ingin melompat dari balkon _apartment_ nya ketika laki-laki itu tertawa riang, meskipun untuknya itu seperti sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan.

Ada sesuatu terjadi di sini.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum suara muram Kibum terdengar, "Rumah sakit."

Ia bisa membayangkan Kibum yang masih berada di ruangannya dengan jas putih masih melekat di tubuh. Tangan kiri laki-laki itu berada di saku celana. Berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas di balkon. Ia menghela napas sejenak, turun dari tempat tidur menuju dapur, karena ia tahu setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. "Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi?"

Helaan napas berat terdengar di seberang. Ia tahu dengan jelas ekspresi Kibum saat ini, dahi yang berkerut dengan sepasang alis yang hampir bersentuhan.

"Salah satu pasien yang menjalani operasi beberapa hari yang lalu meninggal malam tadi. Pencangkokan hati yang kami lakukan gagal."

Mulutnya terasa ingin melemparkan kalimat 'Itu bukan salahmu Kibum-ah, kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkannya', tetapi terkadang mendengarkan jauh lebih beharga daripada mengatakan 'Semua akan baik-baik saja'. Kim Kibum, sahabatnya itu hanya membutuhkan teman untuk mendengarkan kesedihannya. Menurutnya sebuah kalimat penghibur terkadang tidak dibutuhkan untuk beberapa situasi.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa fajar dengan suara Kibum di sambungan telepon.

Perempatan terakhir, ia berbelok ke kiri. Sebuah gedung tinggi terpampang di sebelah kanan, salah satu a _partment_ mewah di tengah kota. Setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement,_ ia menaiki lift ke lantai 18, menyusuri koridor panjang yang tampak masih begitu sepi. Suara sepatunya beradu dengan lantai mengkilat yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri, suara gesekan yang menggema.

Pintu di ujung koridor. Ia memencet bel, beberapa saat kemudian pintu berwarna gelap itu mengayun terbuka. Eunhyuk menyambutnya dengan cengiran di wajah.

"Pagi, _hyung!"_

Ia memutar kedua matanya malas, memasuki _apartment_ itu, dan berusaha tidak peduli dengan pakaian Eunhyuk yang terlihat _mencolok,_ mengingat apa yang ia kenakan adalah pakaian Donghae.

Suara piano terdengar dari ruang tengah, ia dapat melihat sosok Donghae sedang duduk di atas karpet dengan sebuah laptop hitam berada di pangkuannya.

"Oh, pagi Yesung-ah!"

"Pagi!"

Lagu lain terdengar dari laptop itu, sejak kapan Lee Donghae menyukai musik klasik?

"Seorang pianis akan menggelar konser di Seoul beberapa bulan lagi, dan Donghae yang menanganinya," ucap Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Jadi, itu yang kau maksud _project_ besar?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias, "Aku belum pernah mendatangkan pianis manapun, dan ini merupakan konser tunggal pertamanya di Seoul. Kupikir itu akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa menangani hal ini, mencoba sesuatu yang baru Yesung-ah."

Lee Donghae akan terlihat begitu bersemangat jika hal itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Sepasang netra gelap itu terlihat begitu antusias.

" _Hyung,_ kau mau minum apa?"

Suara Eunhyuk terdengar dari arah dapur, di ikuti suara dentingan gelas yang diletakan di atas meja.

"Apa saja selain kopi."

Beberapa kertas berserakan di sekitar Donghae. Kertas-kertas yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Laki-laki itu seakan tenggelamam dalam pekerjaannya, jemarinya terus bergerak di atas _keyboard._

Terkadang ia berpikir, apa yang membuat Eunhyuk tertarik dengan laki-laki ini? Padahal ia tahu betul bahwa sepupunya itu tidak pernah suka di abaikan.

"Hyukkie, bisakah kau menjaga _cafe_ nanti. Aku akan pergi dengan Kibum."

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah dengan aroma cokelat panas yang begitu menusuk hidung.

Lelaki itu menggerutu, "Apakah ini balasan karena aku meninggalkanmu kemarin?"

Ia mengedikan bahu, menahan tawanya melihat wajah masam Eunhyuk. Kibum benar, Lee Hyukjae _sangat menyukai_ gagasan ini.

Sebuah lagu lain kembali mengalun. Dentingan piano yang berhasil membuat jemarinya yang menyentuh pegangan cangkir membeku. Kulit putihnya memucat karena tekanan yang berlebihan. Berusaha keras menemukan suaranya sebelum mengutarakan sebuah kalimat dalam nada muram, "Hae-ya, bisakah kau menghentikan lagu itu?"

Hentikan lagu itu sebelum tumpukan kenangan usang di dalam kepalanya berlarian keluar.

.

.

.

 _Kim Yesung menatap kesal ke arah langit mendung yang terus saja membiarkan hujan berjatuhan. Beberapa hari terakhir kota ini selalu saja diguyur jutaan butiran air. Ia mendengus kesal, seharusnya ia tidak meminjamkan payungnya pada Kibum tadi, sahabatnya itu selalu saja lupa membawa payung, membuatnya harus dengan rela hati meminjamkan payungnya, karena ia pikir hujan tidak akan turun hari ini._

 _Ia merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan benda mungil berwarna hitam, berniat menelepon Kibum. Namun, belum sempat ia menekan tombol apapun, ia membatalkan niatnya. Kibum sedang sibuk dengan ujiannya saat ini, tidak mungkin ia menganggunya._

 _Beberapa orang yang memang membawa payung terlihat menembus hujan, bahkan ada yang nekad dan membiarkan tubuh mereka basah. Mungkin jika ia sedang tidak membawa berlembar-lembar tugas dari Prof. Jung, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama, berlarian di bawah rintik hujan._

 _Sekali lagi ia mendengus, memilih kembali ke dalam gedung. Berharap ada hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan. Langkah kakinya tergesa melewati koridor lantai satu yang sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang bergerombol menunggu hujan reda. Seharusnya gesekan sepatu dan lantai dibawahnya bergema di sepanjang koridor, namun gemuruh hujan di luar meredamnya. Ia berbelok ke kiri di persimpangan pertama, melewati ruangan kelas yang hanya dihuni puluhan kursi dan meja kosong yang membisu._

 _Pada awalnya ia ingin pergi ke aula yang berada di sisi barat gedung, namun langkah kakinya yang semula tergesa perlahan melambat saat melewati ruang musik. Telinganya menangkap denting piano samar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia bukan mahasiswa jurusan musik ataupun kesenian, ia sama sekali tidak tahu lagu apa yang sedang dimainkan. Namun, rasa penasarannya membuat ia membuka pintu itu, dan menemukan seseorang sedang berada di balik piano hitam di tengah ruangan, diantara jendela-jendela yang melengkung tinggi._

 _Hujan semakin deras di luar, sesekali gemuruh terdengar. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menganggu laki-laki berambut ikal kecoklatan yang tengah memainkan piano. Jemarinya tetap menari lincah di atas tuts-tuts yang berjajar rapi._

 _Untuk sejenak, ia terpesona._

 _Tanpa sadar ia bertepuk tangan ketika lagu itu selesai dimainkan. Lelaki itu mendongak, mengulum senyum indah._

" _Kau menyukainya? – " Jendela-jendela tinggi, dan hujan yang berjatuhan dibaliknya. Sebuah piano hitam ditengah ruangan, dan laki-laki menawan yang saat ini tengah menatap tepat ke arahnya. Senyum laki-laki itu menular. " – Bagatelle in A Minor. Aku selalu memainkannya ketika hujan."_

 _Dan untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak di luar batas kewajaran._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-TBC-_**

* * *

" _The thing always happens for a reason"_

– _unknown_


	2. Chapter 2

Hal-hal tertentu selalu mengingatkannya pada kenangan tertentu.

Dan kenangan tertentu akan mengingatkannya pada orang-orang tertentu.

Seperti musim semi yang selalu membuatnya merindukan ibu, musim semi yang beraroma _pancake_ madu dan uap teh yang mengepul. Atau liburan musim panas yang akan membuatnya teringat pada Eunhyuk. Anak itu selalu menyukai terik matahari di bibir pantai dan deburan ombak yang menggelitik telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

Sedangkan tumpukan buku tua yang tercampur dengan aroma pinus segar selalu berhasil membuatnya teringat Kibum. Ia selalu berpikir kenapa aroma menyengat rumah sakit tidak pernah tercium dari Kim Kibum, yang jelas-jelas menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya berkutat di sana, walaupun diam-diam ia bersyukur karena aroma rumah sakit akan selalu memaksanya mengingat kematian ayahnya beberapa tahun silam.

Jadi, benar bukan bahwa hal-hal tertentu akan membuatnya mengingat orang-orang tertentu seberapa keras pun ia mencoba untuk tidak mengingatnya.

Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, namun terkadang kenangan itu akan berlarian keluar tanpa mampu ia cegah, memaksanya kembali pada masa lalu. Karena terkadang hal-hal itu selalu datang bahkan ketika ia tidak siap untuk menghindar –

– seperti hujan dan alunan _Bagatelle in A Minor_ yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mengingat laki-laki itu.

* * *

 _ **Cast :**_ _Yesung & Kyuhyun._

 _ **Rate :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Fluff, Hurt._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _They belong to themselves. But, the fanfic is mine_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s),_ _unofficial_ _couple._

 _._

 _._

 _...karena kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan..._

" _ **Bagatelle in A minor**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

Lee Donghae menatap bingung pintu depan yang baru saja tertutup. Menyembunyikan sosok Yesung yang mungkin sekarang sudah berada di dalam lift. Mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Eunhyuk yang terlihat gelisah memainkan cangkir di tangan.

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Ia bertanya pelan, benar-benar tidak memiliki ide apapun tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yesung tiba-tiba saja beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun setelah memintanya mematikan lagu yang tadi ia putar.

"Donghae-ya?"

Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendapati Eunhyuk yang menatapnya seolah meminta bantuan.

"Hem?"

"Apakah aku harus memberitahunya?"

Oh, baiklah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sekarang. Memberitahu tentang apa? Kepada siapa?

"Hyukkie, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu? Dan ada apa dengan Yesung?"

Ia dapat melihat Eunhyuk menghela panjang, menatap cangkirnya tanpa minat seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Memberitahu Yesung _hyung_ bahwa dia akan kembali."

"Dia? Siapa? Oh, ayolah. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Eunhyuk meletakkan cangkir di atas meja, di sebelah cangkir yang beberapa saat lalu berada di tangan Yesung. Cokelat panas yang ia buat sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Pianis itu, pianis yang bulan depan akan mengadakan konsernya disini."

"Apa? Tunggu. Kau – "

" – apakah aku harus memberitahu Yesung _hyung_ bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali?"

:::

* * *

:::

" _Kenapa kau menyukai hujan?" Ia bertanya dengan nada sambil lalu, walaupun sebenarnya ia begitu penasaran kenapa laki-laki itu begitu menyukai hujan._

" _Bukankah terasa begitu indah ketika denting piano terdengar bersamaan dengan rintik hujan?"_

 _Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk_ _, secara tidak langsung menyetujui apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Dia tersenyum hangat, sebersit kerinduan terpancar ketika mata mereka bertemu._

" _Dan alasan lain mungkin karena ibuku menyukai hujan – " napasnya tertahan saat jemari lentik itu menyentuh sisi wajahnya lembut, " – dia juga pernah berkata bahwa sebenarnya hujan datang bersama malaikatnya."_

 _Dengan susah payah ia menemukan suaranya yang menghilang, "Dan kau percaya itu?"_

 _Laki-laki itu terkekeh, menatapnya dalam tanpa melepaskan sisi wajahnya. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang, warna iris laki-laki itu begitu indah, berkebalikan dengan cokelat karamel miliknya, milik laki-laki itu jauh lebih gelap, cokelat gelap yang menghanyutkan. "Awalnya tidak, kupikir itu hanya cerita dongeng yang selalu diceritakan ibuku sebelum tidur, tapi – "_

" _Tapi?"_

 _Ia merasakan dadanya berdesir saat sepasang bibir menyentuh miliknya. Sebuah kecupan ringan yang terasa malu-malu. Hembusan napas hangat itu menerpa wajahnya yang ia yakin semerah tomat sekarang ini._

" _Aku percaya sekarang – " sekali lagi ia menahan napas, tatapan mata itu selalu berhasil membuatnya bungkam dan terpesona, " – karena hujan benar-benar membawa malaikatnya datang – padaku."_

 _Rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, bersama rasa manis di bibirnya yang terasa begitu nyata dibandingkan gemuruh hujan di luar._

 _Dan laki-laki itu, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatnya menyukai – hujan._

.

.

.

Kim Yesung tidak pernah tahu bahwa kenangan yang berlarian keluar akan terasa seperti ini. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa alam bawah sadarnya akan membawanya kembali ke tempat ini.

Setelah laki-laki itu pergi ia memutuskan bahwa segalanya telah berakhir ketika hujan mengguyur dengan deras malam itu. Ia memutuskan bahwa semua kenangan akan terkunci rapat dan ia tidak akan membiarkannya mengusik. Ketika laki-laki itu telah memutuskan pilihannya, maka ia juga harus memutuskan pilihannya bukan?

Bahkan ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakinya lagi di tempat ini, di daerah ini.

Karena baginya, semua hal yang ada di sini akan memaksanya kembali ke masa lalu.

Namun, pada kenyataannya, hatinya sendiri malah berkhianat. Setelah pergi dari _apartment_ Donghae pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat melarikan diri, walaupun pada akhirnya ia terdampar di tempat yang salah.

Daerah itu masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Jalan aspal kecil yang membelah deretan toko yang terlihat kontras dengan pohon _maple_ yang meranggas di sepanjang trotoar. Orang-orang berjalan cepat dengan mantel tebal yang membungkus mereka. Uap-uap air terlihat seperti kabut yang menghilang beberapa detik kemudian setelah mencapai di udara.

Ia memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, jauh dari keramaian, tepat di depan sebuah gang sempit yang memisahkan toko buku tua dan sebuah kafe yang tampak baru saja dibuka.

Ia sudah terlanjur sampai di sini, jadi bukankah lebih baik jika ia sekallian saja menikmatinya.

Udara dingin menyapanya ketika ia keluar dari mobil, walaupun sinar matahari memantul di estalase di sepanjang jalan, udara musim dingin selalu terasa beku. Semua masih terlihat sama, walaupun ada beberapa toko yang baru saja di buka dan beberapa papan iklan baru yang terpasang di beberapa sudut. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan dengungan yang terdengar, membicarakan cuaca, pertandingan bola, bahkan politik yang sedang menjadi topik hangat akhir-akhir ini.

Aroma roti tercium saat ia melewati toko roti yang berseberangan dengan toko bunga. Dulu, ia sering berkunjung untuk membeli beberapa potong _cheese cake._ Menyajikannya dalam piring kecil ditemani secangkir kopi hitam di atas meja. Itu pilihan terbaik ketika cuaca tidak bersahabat di luar. Seseorang pernah berkata padanya, _'Cheese cake dan kopi, bukan perbaduan yang biasa bukan? Tetapi aku menyukainya.'_

Lalu dentingan piano terdengar berselingan dengan suara samar biola. Sebuah papan putih besar bertuliskan Mélodie dalam tinta hitam yang terpasang menggantung di sisi kanan pintu masuk. Ia tersenyum kecil.

' _Aku membeli_ grandpiano _pertamaku di sini. Kupikir itu yang membuatku selalu berkunjung walaupun hanya untuk sekedar menyapa sang pemilik toko.'_

Dan ketika langkah kakinya akan sampai di perempatan pertama, segerombolan pemuda berseragam sekolah keluar dari sebuah pintu kaca dengan gemerincing lonceng yang terdengar. Aroma menyengat kopi membuatnya berhenti seketika dan menolehkan kepala.

Tanpa sadar ia membeku. Jantungnya berdetak gelisah. Kabut tipis mulai menutupi kedua matanya. Bahkan mungkin cairan bening itu akan sudah berjatuhan jika saja sebuah suara tidak mengenterupsinya.

"Yesung _hyung!"_

Sentuhan kecil di lengannya membuat ia tersadar. Ia berpaling, menemukan seorang laki-laki manis menatapnya dengan binar jenaka.

:::

* * *

:::

Kim Kibum mengerutkan keningnya ketika suara operator kembali menjawab panggilannya di seberang. Ini sudah yang kelima kali sejak ia mencoba menghubungi Yesung setengah jam yang lalu.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan telinga untuk mendengar ocehan laki-laki manis itu atau rengekan marah yang pasti akan terlontar. Ia berniat menunda pertemuan mereka hari ini, ada seorang pasien yang harus segera menjalani operasi hari ini juga, dan ia yakin Kim Yesung akan dengan senang hati mencecarnya tentang jangan pernah membuat janji jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya.

Tetapi, anehnya ponsel Yesung mati, padahal jarang sekali ia tidak bisa menghubunginya seperti ini.

Ia baru saja akan kembali mencoba menghubungi Yesung saat sebuah pesan masuk. Membukanya dengan segera dan menemukan nama Eunhyuk tertera di bagian atas layar.

' _Kibum-ah, apakah kau bersama Yesung hyung saat ini?'_

Eh?

' _Tidak. Sejak tadi aku mencoba menghubunginya, tetapi ponselnya mati.'_

Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jemari di atas meja, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kemana anak itu?" ia bergumam.

Layar ponselnya kembali menyala. Sederet kalimat yang tertera membuat ia semakin bingung.

Apa yang terjadi?

' _Aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak tadi. Bisakah kau mencarinya? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kafe saat ini. Aku khawatir dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh.'_

Belum sempat ia mengetikkan balasan, pintu kaca ruangannya didorong terbuka. Seorang perawat masuk dan mengabarkan bahwa persiapan operasi sudah selesai. Ia menghela napas kecil, memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana sebelum beranjak pergi. Memutuskan untuk mencari Yesung nanti dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

:::

* * *

:::

 _Anak laki-laki itu bertepuk tangan, mata hitamnya berkilat senang. Ia melompat dari kursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki ke arah anak laki-laki lain yang kini tersenyum puas di bangku hitam tepat di depan piano kesayangannya._

" _Tadi... indah sekali. Sungguh." Suaranya melengking, tersenyum lebar._

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi pianis terkenal suatu hari nanti!"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu tertawa, "Dan aku akan berkeliling dunia agar semua orang melihat penampilanku." Namun tawa itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat mata hitam itu berubah sendu._

" _Dan kau akan pergi – meninggalkanku."_

 _Ia terkesiap, apakah ia baru saja membuat sahabatnya itu bersedih? Dengan cepat ia turun dari bangku, berdiri berhadapan dengan sahabatnya, walaupun usia mereka sama, tubuhnya terlihat begitu menjulang jika mereka berdua berdiri sejajar._

" _Apakah kau marah?"_

" _Tidak." ia yakin mendengar nada kecewa di suara itu._

 _Ia berpikir sejenak, memiringkan kepalanya. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah seraya tangannya mengusap surai hitam yang terasa begitu lembut di sela jemarinya._

" _Apa kau mau pergi denganku suatu hari nanti?"_

" _Apa?" sepasang mata hitam itu membulat jenaka._

 _Anak laki-laki itu tertawa, bertepuk tangan kecil sebelum berkata dengan bersemangat._

" _Kau dan aku, suatu hari nanti, mungkin kita bisa berkeliling dunia bersama. Maksudku, aku akan memainkan pianoku dan kau akan terus bersamaku, hem mungkin kau bisa jadi managerku."_

 _Sahabatnya itu melompat kegirangan, berputar-putar lalu meraih kedua tangannya. "Sungguh?"_

" _Tentu saja!"_

" _Kau harus menepati janjimu."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk, membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab ke belakang saat ia tidak kuat menahan dorongan dari depan. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sebelum tawa renyah mereka terdengar hingga koridor di luar ruangan._

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun dapat merasakan genggaman erat di tangannya. Ia menolehkan kepala, menemukan Kim Ryeowook dengan wajah tegang dan langkah gusar di sampingnya. Setelah mengurusi bagian imigrasi dan mengambil koper mereka di ban berjalan, keduanya berjalan cepat menuju sebuah kafe kecil di salah satu sudut bandara.

Sofa-sofa kecil empuk berawarna krem, yang sebagian besar masih kosong tanpa penghuni dan meja kaca yang tersebar terlihat masih mengkilap di bawah lampu putih yang menggantung di langit-langit.

Ryeowook berkata padanya bahwa Lee Sungmin, laki-laki yang ia ingat sebagai seniornya di Universitas, yang akan menjemput mereka. Keduanya mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat seorang laki-laki dengan senyum manis melambai ke arah mereka, duduk di kursi tinggi di sebelah dinding kaca. Ia mendengar Ryeowook memekik girang sebelum menyeretnya maju. Beberapa kali koper mereka menabrak kaki sofa sebelum mencapai dimana Lee Sungmin berada.

Dengan cepat Ryewook melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghambur dalam pelukan Lee Sungmin.

" _Hyung!_ Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Ryeowookie."

Sungmin tertawa, mengusap rambut Ryeowook lembut dan melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang laki-laki mungil itu, yang mau tidak mau membuatnya merasa tidak suka.

Ia berdeham, merasa tidak nyaman karena diabaikan begitu saja.

"Ah!"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya sebelum berpaling ke arahnya dengan wajah pembelaan dan mengerucutkan bibir, "Kupikir itu tidak berlebihan untuk seorang sahabat lama."

"Kau masih belum berubah Cho Kyuhyun," Sungmin menyeringai, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, _sunbae."_

Ryeowook memeluk lengannya lalu berkata, "Dia berubah _hyung!_ Tidakah kau lihat Kyuhyunku semakin tampan hem?"

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya, mengambil alih koper Ryeowook, "Baiklah. Terserah kau Kim Ryeowook."

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" tambahnya cepat.

Ia merasakan kecupan kecil di pipinya, memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sampai bertemu di _apartment,_ Kyu."

"Apa?"

"Sungmin _hyung_ akan mengantarmu. Aku harus pergi sebentar untuk beberapa urusan."

"Apakah tidak bisa nanti atau besok? Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tidak memiliki cukup waktu disini."

Ryeowook menggeleng dan memeluknya sekilas, berbisik kecil di telinganya, "Tidak. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang, jika tidak aku akan terus merasa gelisah."

Ia menghela napas, "Oke, terserah kau saja."

"Jadi bisakah kita pergi sekarang Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya seraya menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Ia memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum kaku, "Tentu saja, _sunbae."_

:::

* * *

:::

 _Hujan turun begitu deras malam ini, membuat jarak pandangnya keluar jendela begitu terbatas. Ia menghela napas panjang, melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul 22.17 malam, ia sudah menunggu hampir selama 4 jam, dan laki-laki itu tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya._

 _Hanya tersisa beberapa pengunjung di kedai tersebut, gerombolan pemuda di sudut tidak terlihat, sepasang suami istri lanjut usia di dekat c_ ounter, _beberapa wanita yang tertawa dengan suara melengking beberapa meja di belakangannya, dan ia sendirian menempati sebuah meja di samping jendela dengan dua cangkir kosong yang membisu._

 _Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdetak menyakitkan. Ketakutan itu mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuh, perasaan ditinggalkan mulai perlahan menampakan wujud. Perutnya terasa melilit aneh. Tanpa sadar, otaknya kembali memutar percakapan mereka tempo hari._

" _Tunggu aku di tempat biasa pukul 18.00, aku akan datang secepat yang aku bisa."_

 _Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat lelah, seolah ia menanggung beban yang begitu berat saat ini. Lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya yang bersinar redup._

 _Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi yang semakin hari semakin tirus itu dengan lembut._

" _Tidak bisakah kita berhenti?" suaranya terdengar merana. "aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun disini, aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti mereka."_

 _Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala seraya memejamkan matanya, lalu merengkuh tubuhnya dengan gerakan cepat. Pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat, namun entah mengapa juga terasa begitu menyakitkan._

" _Aku memilihmu. Mereka akan mengerti, dia akan mengerti."_

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

" _Tentu saja. Jadi tungguhlah aku di tempat itu, aku berjanji akan menemuimu di sana."_

 _Dan ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Mempercayai setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut laki-laki itu. Ia menunggu dan berharap. Membiarkan hatinya percaya bahwa kisah mereka akan berakhir dengan tawa bahagia._

 _Ia terus menunggu hingga malam itu berlalu, namun sayang segalanya menguap bersama perginya hujan – dan untuk pertama kalinya, laki-laki itu tidak menepati janji yang dibuatanya sendiri._

 _._

.

.

Kedai kopi itu masih terlihat sama dengan apa yang terakhir kali ia lihat lima tahun yang lalu. Lantai kayu gelap, lukisan yang menempel miring di dinding, lampu _vintage_ yang menggantung, dan sebuah pot besar yang terlihat tidak sesuai.

Yesung memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma kopi yang bercampur dengan aroma kayu tua.

Ah, ia merindukan ini, merindukan seseorang.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, _hyung."_

Seorang laki-laki manis bertubuh pendek meletakan dua cangkir putih berisi _caffé macchiato_ di atas meja, poni hitamnya terlihat menutupi hingga menyentuh kedua alisnya.

"Sudah lama sekali bukan, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hem. Bagaimana kabarmu, _hyung?_ Kau terlihat semakin kurus."

Ia tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Bukankah terlihat bagus seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju, "Kau lebih cocok dengan pipi _chubby_ mu, _hyung."_

Pandangannya jatuh ke arah _counter_ , ketika seorang wanita paruh baya masuk dan memesan minumannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat seorang laki-laki cantik berkulit putih berada di antara tumpukan biji kopi.

"Dimana Park Chanyeol? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi."

Ia mendengar Baekhyun mendengus kecil, menekuk sedikit wajahnya, "Cih, Park Chanyeol, dia sedang istirahat di rumah saat ini. Terkena flu karena tidak mau mendengarkanku tentang jangan bermain hujan di musim dingin seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Ah, kalau begitu dia masih belum berubah hem? Tidak pernah mendengarkan omonganmu."

Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Baekhyun ketika ia menjawab, "Ya. Bahkan setelah kami menikah, dia tetap tidak berubah, _hyung."_

Ia terkejut, walaupun sudah mengira sepasang kekasih ini akan menikah pada akhirnya, namun ia tidak pernah menduga secepat ini.

"Kalian sudah menikah? Kapan? Itu terdengar bagus, Baekhyun-ah. Selamat!"

"Tahun lalu. Hanya sebuah pernikahan dengan perayaan kecil."

Ia mengangguk, menyesap sedikit kopinya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya cairan itu kembali mengalir di tenggorokannya. Membuatnya semakin rindu.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun _hyung?_ Apakah kalian sudah menikah?"

Tubuhnya menegang. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di atas meja. Sebuah retakan kecil terdengar nyaring di hatinya.

Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, Sudah lama sekali sejak ia mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Tidak Baekhyun-ah, kami – "

" – kenapa kalian belum juga menikah, _hyung._ Kalian benar-benar terlihat cocok. Aku bahkan sempat iri denganmu _hyung._ Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun _hyung_ memandangmu, bagaimana hal-hal yang dilakukannya untukmu selalu terasa romantis, oh, itu benar-benar terlihat manis. Kau tahu _hyung,_ Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa seperti itu."

Ia tersenyum masam, merasakan kedua matanya memanas.

"Seharusnya aku yang iri padamu, Baek. Park Chanyeol, dia tidak pernah membuatmu merasa ditinggalkan."

"Eh?"

Ia berpaling, menatap ke arah Baekhyun tepat ketika air matanya mengalir tanpa mampu ia cegah –

"Kami berpisah, Baek. Lima tahun yang lalu. Kau masih ingat ketika aku menunggu seseorang begitu lama di sini? Aku menunggu dan dia tidak pernah datang."

– karena sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia masih menunggu laki-laki itu untuk datang.

:::

* * *

:::

Lee Sungmin. Laki-laki itu masih terlihat sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bahkan tatapan matanya ketika menatap Kim Ryeowook – sepasang netra gelap itu masih menatap Ryeowook dengan cara yang sama.

Dulu, saat mereka masih di Universitas, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Lee Sungmin menginginkan Ryeowook walaupun laki-laki itu tahu bahwa Ryeowook memiliki hubungan dengannya. Melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian Ryeowook meskipun hubungan mereka hanya berakhir sebagai sahabat.

Ia sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook masih berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Ia pikir salah satu alasan tunangannya meninggalkan Korea adalah untuk menjauh dari Lee Sungmin, namun ternyata itu bukan salah satu hal yang mengharuskan laki-laki mungil itu pergi.

Melihat kedekatan mereka sampai sekarang, dan bagaimana cara Lee Sungmin bersikap di depannya, ia pikir, dirinya dan Lee Sungmin belum benar-benar bisa menjadi teman akrab.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ryeowook akan merubah pikirannya secepat itu." Sungmin berkata, memecah kebisingan suara musik yang sengaja dinyalakan keras-keras.

"Kupikir baru sebulan yang lalu dia memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak tertarik untuk kembali ke Seoul." Tambah laki-laki itu cepat.

Ia mengangguk setuju tanpa sadar, "Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran. Bahkan dulu dia selalu terlihat terluka ketika aku membicarakan untuk kembali ke Korea."

Ia melihat dari ekor matanya Sungmin bergerak tidak nyaman. Menghirup udara dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar.

"Dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa sebaik ini pada kami – khususnya kepadaku – _sunbae."_

Sungmin tertawa kecil, walaupun tatapan mata ketika dia menolehkan kepala kearahnya masih terasa dingin dan kaku.

"Bukankah ini terlihat konyol?

"Sangat konyol." Sahutnya masam.

Laki-laki itu menganggukan kepala seolah setuju. "Mungkin jika bukan karena Kim Ryeowook, aku tidak akan melakukan hal sekonyol ini."

"Kau masih menyukainya?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Pertanyaan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak terucap, bukankah semua sudah jelas?

Rahang Sungmin mengeras, ia melihat seringaian kecil tersemat di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya 'kau masih mencintainya?', Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir di situ. Tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun mereka menghabiskan perjalanan menuju _apartment_ nya dengan suara bising musik yang memenuhi mobil.

:::

* * *

:::

Eunhyuk berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya dengan khawatir. Tidak ada panggilan ataupun pesan masuk. Ia menghela napas panjang. Waktu sudah menujukan pukul dua siang dan ia belum mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Yesung.

" _Hyung!"_

Ia merasakan tubuhnya didorong kasar, membuatnya sedikit oleng.

"Jangan melamun di sini. Jika kau seperti itu terus, kau akan membuat pelanggan kabur." Desis seorang laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Laki-laki itu dengan gesit mengambil alih tugasnya di depan mesin kasir dan meminta maaf kepada seorang pelanggan yang sepertinya telah ia abaikan tadi.

Dengan lemas ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi tinggi dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Yesung _hyung_ belum juga mengabarimu?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Biasanya juga seperti itu bukan? Kenapa kau harus sekhawatir ini?"

"Karena saat ini situasinya sedang berbeda Henry Lau."

"Memang situasi seperti apa?"

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

Laki-laki itu, Henry, mendelikkan matanya lucu. Menggerutu tentang usianya yang sudah melewati kepala dua sebelum kembali di balik mesin kasir saat segerombolan gadis masuk dengan tatapan genit yang menyebalkan.

Lonceng di atas kusen kembali berbunyi saat sosok Kibum muncul, sedikit berharap sepupunya juga akan muncul di belakang Kibum, namun pada kenyataan nihil. Dia tidak ada di sana.

"Jadi, dia belum kembali?" Sebelah alis Kibum terangkat.

"Dan ponselnya juga belum bisa dihubungi."

Kibum memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya, menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Hah. Baiklah. Lepaskan dulu mantelmu, ikuti aku dan akan kujelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Kibum mengangguk. Menuruti apa yang dikatakannya, lalu mereka berjalan ke arah tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat penyimpanan di lantai atas.

Ia menyandarkan punggunya di dinding, sedangkan Kibum berdiri beberapa tangga di bawahnya dengan tangan terlipat.

"Jadi?"

"Kau tahu bukan bahwa Yesung _hyung_ selalu sensitif dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Terlalu sensitif, dia benar-benar seperti seorang gadis remaja yang patah hati," gumam Kibum. Ia mendesah mengiyakan.

"Dan kau tahu bukan bahwa Donghae sedang mengerjakan sebuah _project_ besar bulan ini?"

"Ya, dan kupikir kedua hal itu tidak ada hubungannya Lee Hyukjae."

"Tentu saja ada. Jika _project_ yang dikerjakan Donghae berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan ia menjelaskannya pada Kibum tentang Kyuhyun yang akan mengadakan konsernya di sini dan bagaimana Yesung tanpa sengaja mendengarkan lagu yang di putar Donghae di _apartment_ nya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan.

Hah. Sepupunya itu benar-benar terlalu sensitif.

"Yesung sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Korea?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Belum, dan sejak awal aku juga tidak berencana untuk memberitahunya."

Kibum berdecih, "Kim Yesung benar-benar bodoh."

"Yesung _hyung_ tidak akan suka kau mengatainya bodoh, _hyung."_

Mereka terlonjak kaget. Menolehkan kepala dan menemukan Henry berada di kaki tangga.

"Henry Lau? Kau? Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

Henry memutar kedua matanya jengah, "Oh, ayolah _hyung._ Yesung _hyung_ baru menghilang beberapa jam dan kalian sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi huh?"

Ia berdeham kecil, "Henry sampai tadi pagi, dan aku langsung menyeretnya kemari."

"Ya, dan kau benar-benar berhutang padaku Eunhyuk _hyung._ Jika tidak mungkin para pelanggan di kafe ini sudah melarikan diri gara-gara kau," cibir Henry.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ada seseorang yang mencari Yesung _hyung._ Aku berkata bahwa dia tidak ada, tetapi orang itu berkata ini sangat penting jadi aku mencari kalian," lanjutnya cepat.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kau melihatnya."

Kibum berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Beberapa langkah setelah menuruni tangga laki-laki itu berhenti, membuatnya menabrak punggungnya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum jangan berhenti mendadak seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Kau? _"_

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kim Kibum."

.

.

.

"Hyung, _ceritakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu?"_

 _Mereka sedang berada di balkon_ apartment, _bergelung di bawah selimut tebal dengan dua cangkir hitam yang mengepulkan asap di atas meja. Eunhyuk menatap Yesung antusias, seperti seorang anak kecil yang menantikan dongeng sebelum tidur dari sang ibu._

" _Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."_

 _Eunhyuk mendengus, tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Ia tertawa kecil, merapatkan selimut saat angin musim gugur kembali berhembus._

" _Lalu, kenapa kau mencintainya?"_

" _Apakah mencintai seseorang membutuhkan alasan?" ia balik bertanya, menatap Eunhyuk yang menyipit ke arahnya. Ia kembali tertawa. Sungguh, ia tidak memiliki jawaban apapun untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sepupunya._

 _Apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu?_

 _Seberapa keras pun ia memikirkannya, ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kali ini semua terasa berbeda. Bukan cinta lugu seperti cinta pertamanya dulu ataupun cinta menggebu dan rasa ingin memiliki seperti kisah cintanya ketika di bangku sekolah menengah. Kali ini semua terasa – berbeda dan jauh lebih mendalam._

 _Ketika pertama kali bertemu laki-laki itu, ia tahu bahwa ia menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini. Mungkin ini terdengar klise, namun terkadang saat kita bertemu seseorang, tanpa sadar kita merasa 'klik' – kita merasa begitu nyaman bersamanya. Seolah kita telah lama saling mengenal dan tidak perlu menjadi orang lain saat bersamanya. Mungkin cinta seperti itu yang ia temukan pada diri laki-laki itu. Seakan ia menemukan potongan puzzle-nya yang telah lama menghilang._

 _Seperti sebuah – takdir._

" _Jadi, laki-laki itu benar-benar telah membuat jatuh cinta,_ hyung?"

 _Ada nada jahil di suara Eunhyuk, namun ia hanya tersenyum malu dan berkata pelan tanpa ragu, "Ya, Cho Kyuhyun membuatku jatuh cinta dan terperangkap, tanpa alasan dan tanpa penyesalan."_

 ** _-TBC-_**

* * *

" _Love. It's a_ _very dangerous state. You are inclined to recklessness and kind of tune out the rest of your life and everything that's been important to you. It's actually not all that pleasurable. I don't know who the hell wants to get in a situation where you can't bear an hour without somebody's company."_

– _Collin Firth._

* * *

 _ **Note :**_

 _1._ Hello... aku kembali dengan chapter 2, semoga pertanyaan kalian di bagian sebelumnya bisa terjawab disini. ^^

2\. Apakah ini Kyusung? Iya! Ini fic Kyusung, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan terus berkutat pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun, karena seperti yang kalian tahu karakter lain juga membutuhkan bagiannya untuk membuat alur cerita semakin jelas. :)

3\. Dan maaf jika tulisanku membuat kalian bingung. Setelah begitu lama berhenti menulis fic, kupikir gaya menulisku sedikit berubah. Jadi maaf, jika ini membosankan dan tidak menarik, bahkan terkadang aku merasa ini begitu buruk.

4\. Untuk yang bertanya tentang 'Wicked Lovely', sepertinya aku harus menyampaikan permintaan maafku. Aku tidak tahu kapan fic itu akan dilanjutkan, banyak bagian yang salah di chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang benar-benar fatal dan mengubah alur cerita awal. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap, walaupun aku akan tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkannya. Maaf. :')

5\. Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan untuk membaca! :D

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

lyflink97 - AuraKim - yeyeyeeyesung - Nile unyu purple - babykyusung - ressalini - kim a yeppa - Kim YeHyun - Harpaairiry - ajib4ff - cassandraelf - Jeremy kim84 - CloudSparkyuLove - kim kyusung - kys134 - Cloud246 - gyuyippoo - deraelf - yesung ukeku - CloudYesungie - sparkcloud0208 - swag cutie - theapplegirl - Fairy-Malegod - Kim YeHyun - YeShaSparkClouds

* * *

Regards,

 **Cloud'sHana**


	3. Chapter 3

Langit sudah terlampau gelap saat Yesung memutuskan pulang ke _apartment_ nya dan menemukan Kibum duduk sendirian di ruang tengah dengan suara televisi yang dinyalakan keras-keras. Sebuah bungkusan kertas cokelat terlihat di atas meja dengan dua buah gelas berkepala bundar yang membisu.

Ia sedang tidak ingin menghadapi siapapun saat ini, jadi ia memutuskan kembali ke _apartment_ lebih awal karena ia yakin Eunhyuk masih berada di kafe, dan berniat untuk mengunci diri di kamarnya yang tenang. Namun, sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal, bahwa Kim Kibum mengetahui _password_ pintu mereka dan ia yakin bahwa Eunhyuk telah menceritakan semuanya pada laki-laki itu.

Ia menghela napas, memasang senyuman dan bertingkah seakan segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Kau datang? Kenapa tidak meneleponku lebih dulu? Jika tahu kau di sini aku akan pulang lebih awal tadi,"

Kibum melihatnya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Menelepon?"

"Ah, kau benar, maaf, ponselku mati."

Tatapan mata Kibum seolah menelanjanginya. Satu hal yang ia benci dari Kibum, bahwa laki-laki itu tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada dirinya bahkan ketika ia ingin segalanya tidak terlihat.

Ia berdeham, mengalihkan pandangan, sebelum berdiri dengan gerakan yang terlalu cepat. "Kau mau teh? Kopi? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Ia baru saja akan beranjak menuju dapur ketika Kibum menarik tangan kirinya, menahannya untuk pergi. Dan ketika sebuah kalimat dari mulut laki-laki itu terdengar, "Berapa lama kau menangis? Wajahmu benar-benar mengerikan." Ia tahu bahwa seberapa keras pun ia menutupinya, luka itu terlihat begitu jelas di sorot matanya yang menyedihkan.

* * *

 _ **Cast :**_ _Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry, etc  
_

 _ **Rate :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Fluff, Hurt._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _They belong to themselves. But, the fanfic is mine_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s),_ _unofficial_ _couple._

 _._

 _._

 _...karena kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan..._

" _ **Bagatelle in A minor**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _Hujan tidak turun hari ini. Bias senja tampak melalui celah tirai jendela yang terbuka, cahaya sewarna lelehan emas jatuh di atas permukaan hitam mengkilap dari sebuah_ grandpiano _di sudut ruangan yang menjadi satu-satunya benda paling mewah di_ flat _sederhana itu._

 _Sang pemilik tengah berkutat dengan kertas partiturnya di sebuah meja kayu yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Sesekali mendengus dan mencoret sesuatu di atas barisan not balok yang berjajar seperti rangkaian semut hitam._

" _Kyu, kau belum juga selesai?"_

 _Laki-laki itu, Kyuhyun, menggelengkan kepala, mengangkat cangkir dari atas meja sebelum menyadari bahwa cairan di dalamnya sudah habis sejak beberapa saat yang lalu._

" _Yesung-ah, bisakah kau – "_

 _Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat, jemari mungil itu telah mengambil alih cangkirnya, terdengar langkah kaki menjauh lalu menghilang di balik dapur. Samar-samar ia mendengar dentingan sendok dan tidak lama kemudian aroma menyengat kopi tercium begitu menggoda._

" _Tidak bisakah kau mengurangi porsi cangkir kopimu dalam sehari?"gerutu Yesung seraya meletakan cangkir itu di dekat jemarinya yang sudah gatal untuk mengangkatnya._

 _Gerutuan Yesung masih saja terdengar tentang kafein yang akan berdampak buruk untuk kesehatannya jika ia terus menerus mengkonsumsi cairan hitam itu dengan berlebihan. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, menyeruput kopi hitam favoritnya, merasakan rasa pahit yang ia kenal di ujung lidah diselingi rasa manis samar dan berakhir dengan rasa asam yang menyenangkan._

 _Yesung masih saja berbicara, membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Setelah menyimpan cangkir itu ke atas meja, dengan cepat ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah laki-laki manis itu, mengecup bibir yang terus saja bergerak secara singkat._

" _Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"_

 _Suara Yesung tertelan, wajah yang tadi terlihat kesal kini berubah memerah karena malu._

" _Hem?" Ia menyahut, menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan, menatap ke arah Yesung dengan pandangan bertanya._

" _Ja-jangan menciumku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu!"_

" _Apakah ada yang salah dengan itu?" Ia balik bertanya, menggoda Kim Yesung adalah rutinitas barunya setelah ia mengenal laki-laki itu._

" _Ten-tentu saja, bodoh!"_

 _Ia tertawa, mengacak rambut Yesung sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kertas partitur._

 _Di luar, cuaca sedang tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang hujan terus turun berhari-hari, membuat jalanan selalu di penuhi genangan air, namun beberapa hari terakhir hanya udara dingin yang menyapa bersama langit mendung yang sesekali diselingi cahaya matahari yang bersinar lembut._

 _Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, suara Yesung kembali mengalun, "Kyu?"_

" _Hem?"_

 _Ia menyerah, menyingkirkan kertas-kertas itu di sudut meja, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Yesung yang kini juga tengah menatapnya._

" _Mainkan lagu itu lagi untukku."_

" _Lagu?"_

 _Yesung mengangguk dengan semangat, sepasang mata indah itu berbinar._

" _Lagu yang selalu kau mainkan ketika hujan."_

" _Bagatelle in A Minor?"_

" _Ya!"  
Ia tertawa kecil, meraih jemari Yesung dan memainkannya di genggaman tangannya, "Tetapi sayanganya hari ini tidak hujan, Yesungie."_

 _Laki-laki itu menyipitkan mata seraya mengerucutkan bibir, "Jadi kau tidak ingin memainkannya untukku?"_

" _Hari ini tidak hujan," ulangnya._

 _Tiba-tiba wajah Yesung memerah, seolah apa yang sedang dipikirkan laki-laki itu membuat dirinya sendiri merasa malu._

" _Namun, bukankah aku seperti malaikat hujan untukmu? Kau sendiri yang berkata padaku."_

 _Tidak ada pemandangan lebih indah dari ini, wajah Yesung yang memerah dan laki-laki itu yang menghindari tatapan matanya. Benar-benar merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya._

 _Ia tertawa semakin keras, baiklah, ia menyerah, cukup kegiatan menggoda Kim Yesung untuk hari ini. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam jemari Yesung, menariknya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah piano di sudut ruangan. Mendudukan diri di bangku, dan membiarkan Yesung berada di sudut yang lain._

 _Dulu, ia memang hanya akan memainkan lagu ini ketika hujan turun. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja, ibunya selalu memintanya memainkan ini saat hari hujan, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat hal itu menjadi sebuah kebiasan._

 _Yesung bertepuk tangan kecil saat jemarinya mulai menari di atas tuts piano. Gubahan itu dimulai di A minor dalam ketukan 3/8 dan_ poco moto _tempo, dengan tangan kirinya yang memainkan_ arpeggios _yang bergantian antara A minor dan E major. Ia selalu menganggap Bagatelle in A minor sulit untuk di mainkan, bukan karena ia tidak memahaminya, hanya saja lagu ini butuh sebuah perasaan yang mendalam –mengatur tempo agar tidak terbawa emosinya sendiri, namun ketika dimainkan terlalu patuh pada aturan pun akan terdengar aneh._

 _Karena menurutnya, hal terpenting dalam memainkan gubahan ini adalah emosi apa yang ingin kita sampaikan._

" _Aku selalu merasa lagu ini terdengar menyedihkan," gumam Yesung._

 _Dan gubahan itu berakhir di kunci A minor dengan_ authentic cadence.

" _Dan juga terasa begitu misterius," tambahnya._

" _Ya, misterius."_

" _Apa kau tahu cerita di balik lagu ini?"_

 _Yesung menggeleng, menatapnya seolah meminta jawaban._

" _Para peneliti musik percaya bahwa Beethoven menciptakan lagu ini untuk seseorang, kau tahu nama lain dari Bagatelle in A minor adalah Für Elise yang berarti 'Untuk Elise', namun ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ini berjudul Für Therese, bukan Elise. Dan yang lain berasumsi bahwa Elise sebenarnya hanya sebuah panggilan seperti 'sayang'."_

 _Ia menarik Yesung mendekat, membuat laki-laki manis itu duduk di pangkuannya, memeluknya begitu erat._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Namun, mereka tetap yakin bahwa lagu itu memang diciptakan untuk wanita yang dicintai Beethoven walaupun identitasnya masih menjadi sebuah misteri sampai saat ini. Dan apa kau tahu bahwa A minor sebenarnya adalah nama lain dari kunci C mayor yang terkenal? Di dalam musik A minor adalah bentuk sedih dari tangga nada C mayor. Dan secara tidak langsung hal ini menggambarkan kisah cinta Beethoven yang menyedihkan."_

 _Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung, lengannya melingkar erat di pinggang, membuat tubuh mereka menempel, dan membiarkan laki-laki itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila._

" _Kalau begitu bukankah seharusnya aku tidak lagi memintamu memainkan lagu ini?"_

" _Apa?"_

 _Yesung menoleh, raut wajah itu berubah menjadi begitu sendu._

" _Karena aku tidak ingin kisah cinta kita juga berubah menyedihkan seperti lagu ini."_

 _Dan ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ketakutan Yesung saat itu benar-benar berubah menjadi sebuah kenyataan._

:::

* * *

:::

Setelah Sungmin mengantarkannya ke _apartment_ baru mereka, laki-laki itu langsung pergi. Ia sudah berbasa-basi untuk membuatnya mampir, mungkin laki-laki itu ingin menunggu Ryeowook dalihnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia hanya ingin bersikap sedikit sopan. Dan seolah Sungmin tahu bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura, laki-laki langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan 'selamat malam'.

 _Apartment_ itu terletak di lantai 21, membuat pemandangan indah kota Seoul di malam hari dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari arah balkon. Terdapat tiga buah kamar, dengan satu kamar tidur utama. Salah satu kamar telah di sulap menjadi studi musik kecil. Sebuah ruang tamu dan ruang tengah yang nyaman. Dapur yang besar dengan sebuah bar dengan kursi-kursi tinggi berwarna merah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat menemukan piano lamanya kini berada di sudut, berseberangan dengan pintu yang akan membawanya ke balkon. Setelah meletakan barang-barangnya, ia membawa sebuah box ke ruang tengah, membukanya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas partitur.

Ia tidak yakin kapan ia menulis lagu itu. Tempo hari saat ia membuka kembali box berisi kertas-kertas partitur lama miliknya, ia menemukan sebuah gubahan berjudul ' _Stay in Memory*'._ Melihat kondisi kertas yang terlipat dan noda di beberapa bagian, ia yakin bahwa ia menulisnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan ia merasa, ia menulis lagu ini untuk seseorang, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Ryeowook pernah berkata bahwa ia kehilangan beberapa memorinya setelah kecelakaan yang ia alami beberapa tahun silam. Dan ia bertanya pada laki-laki itu, kenangan apa yang telah ia lupakan? Kala itu, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum gamang dan menjawab , "Bukan kenangan yang perlu kau risaukan, kau hanya melupakan hal-hal yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir, dan kupikir tidak ada hal penting yang perlu kau ingat."

Dan ia percaya tanpa banyak bertanya hingga sekarang. Namun, ketika jemarinya kembali memainkan gubahan itu, ketika jemarinya kembali menyentuh nada-nada lama itu, ia merasa bahwa ia melupakan beberapa hal penting yang tidak bisa ia ingat sampai saat ini.

Mungkin tentang hujan – dan seseorang.

:::

* * *

:::

Yesung tidak pernah berpikir bahwa cinta adalah sebuah pilihan, karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain terperangkap saat sepasang mata cokelat gelap itu menatapnya, menariknya begitu dalam hingga ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar merangkak keluar.

Jika cinta adalah sebuah pilihan, seharusnya ia tidak akan seperti ini. Bertingkah seperti orang bodoh dengan berharap Cho Kyuhyun akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Walalupun kenyataannya ia tahu, laki-laki itu sudah memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama Kim Ryeowook.

Jadi, ada sebuah kemarahan kecil di hatinya ketika Kibum berkata, "Bukankah seharusnya kau juga memilih untuk pergi? Kenapa kau masih saja seperti ini, Kim Yesung."

"Jika aku bisa memilih, aku mungkin sudah melupakannya Kim Kibum."

Suasana kembali hening di _apartment_ itu, hanya sesekali angin dingin menerbangkan tirai balkon yang memang sengaja di buka lebar-lebar, dan membuat lonceng yang di gantung di atas kusen berdencing kecil.

Pembicaraan mereka tidak akan mencapai akhir yang memuaskan jika suasana hatinya masih seperti ini.

Ia mendengar Kibum menghela napas kecil, menuangkan kembali _Eiswein_ ke gelasnya yang kosong, aroma vanila dan gulali tercium saat cairan merah itu menyentuh dasar gelas.

"Kau tahu, mereka kembali."

Jemarinya yang baru saja akan menyentuh tangkai gelas terhenti, menatap Kibum seolah beratnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook. Kau tahu pianis yang sedang ditangani Lee Donghae?"

"Jangan bilang bah – "

"Cho Kyuhyun yang akan mengadakan konser itu, Yesung-ah."

Dia kembali. Setelah sekian lama menghilang laki-laki itu kembali. Jadi, ekspresi apa yang harus ia pasang sekarang? Emosi seperti apa yang seharusnya ia biarkan membuncah di hatinya?

"Namun, jangan terlalu berharap."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kibum menatapnya prihatin, dan ia begitu membenci tatapan seperti itu. Dan suasana di a _partment_ itu kembali hening, hanya deru angin yang terdengar memilukan saat Kibum menjawab dengan sebuah bisikan, "Karena Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengingatmu."

.

.

" _Partial amnesia_."

Itu yang dikatakan Kim Ryeowook pada Kibum saat laki-laki itu mencari Yesung di kafe tadi siang, mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan setelah pertunangan mereka.

"Jadi kau berniat memberitahukan hal ini pada Yesung?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Ya, kupikir lebih baik jika Yesung juga mengetahuinya, dan sebagai dokter aku yakin kau tahu maksudku. Penderita _partial amnesia_ tidak boleh dipaksa untuk mengingat masa lalunya karena itu akan berdampak buruk pada pasien itu sendiri. Bukankah begitu?"

Kibum mengangkat sebelah alis, tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Ryeowook, namun ia merasa tidak setuju akan beberapa hal.

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang takut jika tunangannya berpaling, Ryeowook- _ssi."_

Ryeowook memiringkan kepala, menatap datar ke arahnya, "Kupikir aku sedang melakukan hal terbaik untuk Kyuhyun, bukankah penderita penyakit ini biasanya melupakan hal yang paling menyakitkan di hidupnya?"

"Atau hal paling penting di hidupnya." Ia menambahkan cepat.

Ryeowook tertawa, tawa dingin yang tidak menyentuh sepasang mata hitam miliknya.

"Kau masih naive seperti dulu. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Kyuhyun sudah bersamaku, jadi seharusnya kau bisa leluasa untuk mendapatkan Kim Yesung bukan Kibum- _ssi?"_

Dan pertemuan mereka tadi siang berakhir dengan pertanyaan tak terjawab. Mungkin Ryeowook benar, seharusnya ia merasa senang akan hal ini, seharusnya ia mencoba lebih keras untuk mendapatkan cintanya, seharusnya ia tidak sebodoh dulu untuk membiarkan Yesung pergi dan terluka.

Bukankah ia juga pantas untuk bahagia?

Ia menghela napas, memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Setelah memastikan Yesung tertidur pulas di kamarnya, walaupun jejak air mata terlihat begitu jelas di pipinya yang pucat, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia baru saja menutup pintu _apartment_ itu saat ponsel di sakunya berdering. Sebuah nomer asing tertera di layar yang berkelip.

"Halo?"

Dahinya berkerut, terkejut saat suara yang begitu lama tidak ia dengar menyapanya di ujung telepon.

" _Sunbae!_ Senang sekali kembali mendengar suaramu! Apa kabar?"

Langkah kakinya menggema di sepanjang koridor.

"Sepertinya kau betah berada di Wina, eh, apa? Kau kembali ke Korea? Benarkah? Kabar baik _sunbae._ Tentu saja aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu – "

:::

* * *

:::

" – Jungsoo _hyung?"_

Ryeowook yakin suaranya terlalu keras saat merasakan Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya berjengit kecil. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf, mengecilkan volume suara sebelum kembali berkonstrasi pada ponsel yang menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Benarkah? Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi _hyung._ Tentu saja aku akan meluangkan waktu, aku akan mengajak Kyuhyun, dia pasti juga akan senang bertemu denganmu."

Ia tertawa kecil, mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa, _hyung"_ sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Siapa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Park Jungsoo. Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun saat kami masih berada di Wina."

Sungmin menganggukan kepala, menyeruput kopi panas yang ia beli dari _vending machine,_ menyadarkan tubuh lelahnya di bagian depan mobil.

Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat tubuhnya menginggil. Polusi cahaya dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat jelas dari sini. Sebuah bukit kecil di pinggiran kota.

Ia menghela napas kecil, meremas kedua tangannya yang bergetar, yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara yang begitu dingin. Ia menundukan kepala, memainkan jemarinya gelisah.

"Katakan padaku bahwa apa yang aku lakukan tidak salah, _hyung."_

Suaranya hanya berupa bisikan. Keraguan aneh membuatnya merasa mual.

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, laki-laki itu hanya diam membiarkan suara gesekan dedaunan mendominasi. Suara hewan malam terdengar, sesekali di selingi suara klakson mobil di kejauhan.

Napasnya terasa berat, seolah rasa bersalah membuncah di dadanya, menekan paru-parunya begitu kuat. Ia menarik napas dalam, akan kembali bersuara ketika suara Sungmin memotongnya cepat.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa kau begitu takut kehilangan Cho Kyuhyun, Ryeowook-ah."

Ia tersenyum samar, mendongak, menatap langit malam yang tidak bercelah.

"Karena, Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa dibutuhkan, _hyung."_

Lalu ia menoleh, dan ia mencoba mengabaikan kilatan kesedihan di sepasang mata milik Lee Sungmin.

"Dan dialah orang yang berjanji bahwa kami akan terus bersama."

:::

* * *

:::

" _Karena Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengingatmu."_

Kalimat itu terus berulang di kepalanya hingga pagi ini.

Ia terbangun dengan suara berisik dari arah dapur. Aroma cokelat panas begitu menyengat dari celah pintu, dan suara denguangan orang yang berbicara terdengar samar-samar. Ia menyibakan selimut, memutuskan untuk bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

" _Hyung,_ masakanmu masih sama seperti dulu, tidak enak." Keluh seseorang saat ia keluar dari kamar.

"Jangan berkomentar." Eunhyuk membalas dengan nada tersinggung.

Ia mengerutkan kening, begitu terkejut saat menemukan sepupunya yang lain tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dapur dengan wajah mencibir.

"Henry? Kapan kau datang?"

Henry menolehkan kepala, wajahnya berbinar, dan detik berikutnya ia harus menyeimbangkan tubuh saat laki-laki itu menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

"Yesung _hyung!_ Aku merindukanmu!"

"Dia datang kemarin, berusaha memberi kejutan tapi kau malah menghilang seharian." Geutu Eunhyuk, ia hanya bisa tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, ada sedikit – masalah."

Ia menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Henry, melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku tentang kehidupanmu di Austria? Apa kau berhasil menggait gadis Eropa hem?"

Henry tertawa, membuat sepasang mata itu menghilang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku, _hyung."_

"Kau akan menetap di Seoul kalau begitu, bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan sekolah musikmu disana?"

Eunhyuk meletakan semangkuk sup di hadapannya, mengernyitkan hidung saat melihat masakan itu tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Jangan berkomentar!" seru Eunhyuk saat melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan menetap di sini, aku akan mengajar di sebuah sekolah musik di sini. Kupikir itu akan menyenangkan." Lanjut Henry berusaha menahan tawanya ketika mendengar lagi gerutuan Eunhyuk.

"Terdengar bagus."

"Ngomong-ngomong _hyung,_ bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini?"

"Huh?"

"Eunhyuk _hyung_ menolakku mentah-mentah karena dia akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya hari ini." Sungut Henry, Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya jengah.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya seminggu yang lalu _mochi,_ jadi tidak mungkin aku mendadak membatalkannya." Kata Eunhyuk, lalu ia beralih ke arahnya dengan mata berbinar.

" _Hyung,_ aku sudah menemukan beberapa calon pekerja baru untuk kafe kita. Apakah mereka bisa bekerja secepatnya?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik," jawabnya retoris.

"Dan kupikir kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Yesungie _hyung,"_ rengek Henry membuatnya tertawa kecil sebelum menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu hari ini. Memang kau mau kemana?"

"Toko alat musik. Aku membutuhkan beberapa peralatan baru."

Dan ia merasa lega ketika Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak mengungkit soal laki-laki itu, ia merasa bahwa sepupunya tahu jika ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati untuk membicarakan – Cho Kyuhyun.

:::

* * *

:::

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan udara pagi membelai wajahnya. Sinar matahari mengintip malu-malu di balik deretan awan mendung yang menggantung rendah di atas kota. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini cuaca relatif cerah, walaupun kemungkinan gerimis ringan akan turun di penghujung hari.

Meskipun jam masih menunjukan pukul 09.46 pagi, ia memutuskan untuk keluar, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih tertidur pulas di kamar, laki-laki mungil itu terlihat begitu kelelahan dengan kantung hitam di bawah matanya.

Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membuatnya merindukan Seoul. Beberapa tempat masih terlihat begitu sama dengan apa yang ada dalam kenangannya, dan beberapa yang lain berubah – seperti daerah di tengah kota yang terlihat berubah di beberapa bagian itu. Jalan aspal kecil yang membelah deretan toko yang terlihat kontras dengan pohon _maple_ yang meranggas di sepanjang trotoar. Terlihat kafe dan toko yang baru saja di buka, tampak begitu mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan bangunan lama yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri.

Orang-orang berjalan cepat, seolah merasa tidak nyaman di luar dengan udara dingin sepert ini. Dengungan samar dengan uap-uap air yang terlihat ketika mereka berbicara. Aroma menyengat kopi tercium dari kedai yang berada di sudut perempatan yang baru saja ia lewati. Gemerincing lonceng terdengar saat pengunjung mendorong terbuka pintu kacanya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, dan ia kembali tersenyum cerah saat menemukan toko musik lama dengan sebuah papan putih bertuliskan Mélodie dalam tinta hitam yang terpasang menggantung di sisi kanan pintu masuk. Aroma roti tercium dari sebuah toko roti di sebelahnya, yang berseberangan langsung dengan toko bunga.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mendorong pintu toko musik itu hingga terbuka, merasakan suasana familiar di antara deretan alat musik yang berjajar rapi. Tidak ada yang berubah disana, kecuali penataan tempat yang sepertinya memang sengaja dirombak. Lantai kayu gelap di bawah sepatunya masih terlihat mengkilap, cat dinding berawarna putih tulang itu masih sama dengan beberapa figura yang sengaja digantung asimetris. Desiran penghangat ruangan masih terdengar walaupun petikan gitar terdengar dari pengeras suara yang dinyalakan. Dan pemilik toko yang masih terlihat muda jika dibandingkan dengan usianya, pemilik toko yang terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang ketika melihatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kau kah itu?!"

Ia melambaikan tangan, membungkuk sekilas, menyapa wanita paruh baya itu dengan gembira, "Nyonya Park, senang bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi."

* * *

Henry Lau dengan polos mengajaknya ke sebuah toko musik yang seharusnya tidak ia datangi dengan suasana hati seperti ini. Bukankah masih ada begitu banyak toko musik di setiap sudut Seoul? Namun kenapa sepupunya itu malah mengajaknya ke Mélodie. Henry beralasan bahwa kenalannya merekomendasikan tempat tersebut, dan tanpa meminta persetujuan darinya, Henry langsung menyeretnya masuk ke mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke sana.

Ia mencoba mengatur napas, merilekskan tubuh yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Suara musik di dalam mobil sengaja ia nyalakan keras-keras, mengabaikan gerutuan Henry tentang gendang telinganya yang terasa berdengung.

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada hal yang membuatmu gelisah dengan mengunjungi toko itu. Kau akan baik-baik saja._ Ia mengulang kalimat itu berulang-ulang di dalam kepala, seperti sebuah mantra yang akan menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada kejadian buruk yang terjadi setelah ini. Memejamkan mata erat ketika Henry membelokan mobilnya, berhenti tepat di depan toko.

" _Hyung?_ Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat aneh."

Ia membuka mata, menghela napas pangjang sebelum membuka _seat belt_ dan pintu penumpang.

"Kita tidak akan lama bukan?"

Henry menggeleng seraya mengunci pintu mobil, "Tidak. Aku hanya memerlukan beberapa barang kecil."

Ia melangkah cepat, berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Henry. Mereka baru setengah jalan menuju toko saat pintu masuk berayun terbuka, suara petikan gitar terdengar dari dalam, seorang laki-laki keluar dari toko, rambut ikal miliknya berantakan akibat hembusan angin.

Henry yang berada di depannya berhenti sebelum sepupunya itu berkata dengan nada terkejut, "Kyuhyun s _unbae?"_

"Henry?"

Seketika Ia merasa pening, air dingin seolah disiramkan langsung ke perutnya, berbagai macam emosi bergejolak di dadanya yang siap meledak bersama detak jantung yang terdengar memekakan di telinganya sendiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar, dan ketika sepasang iris berawarna cokelat gelap itu menatap tepat ke arahnya, Ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas dengan benar.

.

.

.

 _Ini pertengkaran pertama mereka setelah ia dan Yesung menjadi sepasang kekasih. Wajah Yesung memerah, bahunya terlihat naik turun menahan amarah._

" _Seperti Kim Kibum yang memiliki tempat khusus di hidupmu, Kim Ryeowook bagiku juga seperti itu."_

 _Di luar hujan turun begitu deras hingga tempiasnya membasahi lantai balkon. Sesekali petir menyambar bersama raungan angin yang memekan telinga._

" _Kau tidak mengerti, Kyu." Desis Yesung._

 _Ia menghela napas, memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Ia mengakui bahwa ini kesalahannya. Membuat Yesung menunggu dan membatalkan janji mereka secara sepihak. Namun, seharusnya Yesung tidak semarah ini. Ryeowook sakit, dan laki-laki itu sendirian di_ apartment _nya. Dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja._

" _Yesung-ah, dengarkan aku," Ia menarik Yesung lembut, membuat laki-laki itu menatapnya, "sungguh, aku minta maaf, aku akui ini kesalahanku, tetapi kumohon mengertilah. Kim Ryeowook, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dia sahabatku, kau tahu – "_

" _Aku tahu Kyu, aku tahu," sela Yesung cepat, "bahwa dia penting di hidupmu, dia sahabatmu. Aku tahu seberapa besar hutang budimu pada keluargnya, aku tahu."_

 _Laki-laki itu menghela napas, seolah beban berat membuatnya berusaha keras melakukan itu. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya sendu, sebuah ketakutan terlihat sekilas sebelum kembali menghilang._

" _Namun, ada satu hal yang tidak kau mengerti bahwa dia – mencintaimu."_

" _Dan dia tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu." Tambahnya cepat, membuat Yesung bungkam._

 _Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, membiarkan gemuruh hujan menjadi suara yang mendominasi. Deru napas mereka bersahutan cepat, seolah menstabilkan emosi yang begitu meluap-meluap._

 _Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu berkata, "Tetapi aku merasa bahwa dia akan – merebutmu dariku."_

" _Jadi kau meragukanku?"_

 _Yesung menggeleng, menggerakan tangannya frustasi, "Bukan – bukan seperti itu maksudku!"_

" _Lalu apa maksudmu?" Keduanya terkejut saat menyadari nada suaranya yang meninggi._

 _Menit-menit kembali berlalu dalam keheningan. Yesung membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela, menembus rintik hujan seakan mencari sesuatu. Ia baru saja akan beranjak pergi, berniat membuat minuman hangat di dapur saat tangan Yesung menariknya, menautkan jemari mereka._

" _Kyu?"_

 _Ia bergumam pelan, menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkan._

" _Mainkan lagu itu untukku."_

" _Lagu? Bagatelle in A Minor?"_

" _Bukan," Yesung menoleh ke arahnya, tatapan sepasang iris cokelat cerah itu melunak, "mainkan lagu yang kau karang untukku."_

 _Ia tersenyum kecil, dan laki-laki manis itu balas tersenyum, menyiratkan bahwa perselisihan mereka terselesaikan untuk saat ini._

" _Tentu saja. Kemarilah, aku akan memainkannya untukmu."_

 _Dan alunan piano memenuhi ruangan itu, mengalahkan gemuruh hujan yang belum juga berhenti di luar._

 ** _-TBC-_**

* * *

" _I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love._ _"_

– _Mother Teresa_

* * *

 _ ***Stay in Memory by Yiruma.**_

 _ **Playlist : Bagatelle in A Minor (Beethoven), Stay in Memory (Yiruma), Remember When (Avril Lavigne).**_

 _ **Note :**_

1\. Hi... kalian baru saja selesai membaca bagian ketiga dari Bagatelle in A Minor yang membingungkan. Dan... akhirnya KyuSung bertemuuuuu... T.T lol Kuharap ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian yang lain. ^^

2\. Untuk masalah plot, maaf jika aku membuat kalian benar-benar bingung, ini plot campuran jadi kalian harus sangat jeli ketika membacanya. Dan untuk masalah flashback, aku tidak mengurutkannya, maksudku, dari awal hingga bagian ini semua flashback tidak urut dan tidak saling berkesinambungan. Aku menulis bagian-bagian dari masa lalu mereka sesuai kebutuhan, jadi ini seperti sebuah puzzle yang harus kalian pecahkan sendiri. xD

3\. Dan... ya Bagatelle in A Minor adalah nama lain dari _Für Elise_ yang terkenal _._ Karya indah yang menyedihkan (ini hanya interpretasiku) dari sang maestro. Aku hanya penikmat musik klasik, khususnya piano, aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang bagaimana cara memainkan atau hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan itu, jadi maaf dan harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan di bagian itu. ^^

4\. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin, aku akan lebih banyak menceritakan dari 'sudut pandang' Kyuhyun. Karena 'kegalauan' Kyuhyun belum benar-benar terlihat di sini. Kyuhyun juga harus tersiksa! Aku harus adil! Hehe

5\. Dan terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan untuk membaca! :D

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:  
**_

Neli . unyu . purple - lyflink97 - cassandraelf - Kim YeHyun - CloudSparkyuLove - kim rose - CloudYesungie - babykyusung - Jy - Cloud246 - deraelf - zysha - Jeremy kim84 - ajib4ff - kang ha kyo - Cha2LoveKorean - yesung ukeku - gyuyippoo - may'ncloudself13 - Witatri73424 - AuraKim - nin nina - Sukayesunguke - tinachalite . saranghaejanggeunsuk - Alifyaky0123 - oryza . naranatha

* * *

Regards,

 **Cloud'sHana**


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Yesung.

Nama itu terdengar asing untuknya, dan Kyuhyun yakin ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak saat laki-laki itu bersuara dan menyebut namanya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yesung-ssi."

Laki-laki itu terlihat ragu, memandang tangannya yang berada di udara beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum kecil, dan balas menjabat tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe bernama _Indigo_ di tengah kota saat ini. Menempati sebuah meja di balik rak yang memajang puluhan pigura-pigura tua. Memesan tiga cangkir kopi dan beberapa potong _cheese cake._

Laki-laki bernama Kim Yesung itu duduk dengan punggung tegak di seberang, memainkan jemari kecilnya di atas meja, terlihat begitu gelisah. Di samping laki-laki itu, Henry Lau tampak masih tersenyum senang dengan pertemuan mereka yang sama sekali tidak terduga.

"Aku masih tidak percaya aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi _sunbae._ Setelah kau pindah ke Jepang, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu lagi." Ucap Henry bersemangat yang membuatnya terkekeh kecil.

Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Henry Lau, juniornya saat ia masih berada di Wina. Dulu, mereka selalu bekerja sama untuk mengadakan sebuah konser kecil ataupun hanya untuk saling bertukar ide. Henry sangat berbakat dan menurutnya laki-laki itu jauh lebih berbakat darinya.

"Dan aku begitu terkejut bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, jadi kau memutuskan untuk berkunjung?"

"Menetap lebih tepatnya," balas Henry, "lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga akan tinggal."

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat tubuh Yesung tersentak kecil, seolah ada aliran listrik yang membuatnya terkejut. Tangan laki-laki itu menutupi separuh wajah, tatapan matanya menerawang ke arah jendela.

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan, kita bisa kembali bekerja sama kalau seperti ini."

Ia mengangguk setuju dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu, tersenyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu Henry, sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk itu," ada tawa di suaranya, Henry memandangnya bingung walaupun sorot matanya terlihat antusias, "aku akan mengadakan konser di sini sebulan lagi, namun ada sedikit masalah. Temanku, seseorang yang akan menjadi _partner_ ku tiba-tiba tidak bisa melakukannya, aku kehilangan seseorang untuk memainkan beberapa lagu."

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku yakin kau tahu maksudku."

Keduanya tertawa, membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka dengan raut wajah terganggu.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bekerja sama lagi denganmu, _sunbae."_ Henry berseru senang.

Aroma menyengat kopi mulai tercium saat seorang pelayan berjalan ke arah meja mereka. Tiga cangkir putih mengepulkan asap dan tiga piring kecil berisikan _cheese cake_ yang menggoda di letakkan di atas meja.

"Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan kopi dan _cheese cake._ " Ia berkata, sedikit merasa tidak enak hati karena tadi ia sama sekali tidak menanyakan pendapat Henry ataupun Yesung saat memesan.

"Tentu saja tidak, namun kupikir Yesung _hyung – "_ Henry menoleh ke arah laki-laki bernama Yesung, dahinya berkerut bingung ketika melihat laki-laki itu mengangkat cangkir dan menghirup aroma kopi dalam-dalam, " – _well,_ kukira kau tidak minum kopi, _hyung?"_

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan tiba-tiba tatapan mereka bertemu ketika laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Warna mata Yesung cokelat cerah, jauh lebih terang dari warna matanya, warna yang indah. Sepasang mata yang seolah memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Jadi kau membenci kopi Yesung- _ssi?"_ Ia bertanya dengan nada bercanda. Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangan cepat, seolah memandangnya ketika berbicara membuat Yesung merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak sering meminumnya bukan berarti aku membencinya." Jawab laki-laki itu, "lalu bagaimana dengamu Kyuhyun- _ssi?_ Apa kau penggemar kopi?"

Ia mengangguk antusias. Yesung menatap cangkirnya beberapa saat sebelum membuang pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela.

"Mozart." Henry tiba-tiba berkata ketika terdengar alunan piano lembut dari pengeras suara yang tergantung di dinding, menggantikan gesekan biola yang beberapa saat lalu dimainkan,

" _Sonata k 304 2 pires dumay_?" Ia bergumam.

"Ya."

Ia menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi, mengikuti jejak Yesung memandang keluar jendela seraya menghela napas kecil, "Sayang, hujan tidak turun siang ini."

Terdengar suara cangkir yang diletakan di atas meja lalu denting garpu yang beradu dengan piring membuatnya beralih.

"Kau juga penggemar hujan?" Suara Yesung terdengar kaku, seolah pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah _script_ yang memang sengaja dihafalkannya berulang kali.

"Kupikir kita bisa menyebutnya maniak." Seru Henry sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun. Ia tertawa, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri yang berada di lengan kursi.

"Aku masih ingat bahwa kau selalu tersenyum senang saat hujan turun, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah natalnya, _sunbae._ Dan kau selalu menuju pianomu dan memainkan sebuah lagu."

Ia hanya menganggukan kepala, tidak menyangka bahwa Henry masih ingat bagaiamana kebiasaannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Yesung- _ssi?_ Apakah kau juga penggemar hujan?" Ia mengalihkan pandangan, bertanya kepada Yesung dengan nada penasaran.

Yesung mendongak cepat, dan sekali lagi tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Desiran aneh menjalar di tulang belakangnya secara tiba-tiba. "Tidak."

"Ya?"

"Aku membenci hujan, Kyuhyun- _ssi,"_ laki-laki itu memiringkan kepala, sepasang bibir itu membentuk sebuah senyuman, namun sayangnya senyuman itu tidak mencapai sepasang mata indah yang terlihat sendu, "karena hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang – dan kenangan."

* * *

 _ **Cast :**_ _Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Henry._

 _ **Rate :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Fluff, Hurt._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _They belong to themselves. But, the fanfic is mine_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s),_ _unofficial_ _couple._

 _...karena kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan..._

* * *

" _ **Bagatelle in A minor**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

* * *

" _Kyu, menurutmu apakah hal yang normal ketika kau merasa terikat begitu kuat pada seseorang? Hingga rasanya kau tidak akan bisa bertahan ketika ikatan itu terlepas darimu." Yesung berkata, bisikan lembut itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya._

" _Tentu saja," ia menjawab._

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Entahlah – bukankah hal-hal seperti itu begitu rumit untuk dijelaskan?"_

 _Deburan ombak saling bersahutan, sesekali peluit kapal terdengar di kejauhan bersama kepakan sayap burung yang berterbangan di atas kepala mereka._

 _Akhir minggu yang menyenangkan. Ia dan Yesung memutuskan untuk melepas penat di tepi pantai, menghirup aroma asin udara dan merasakan ribuan partikel pasir yang menggelitik telapak kaki mereka yang telanjang._

" _Kau benar, namun bukannya hal itu malah terdengar menakutkan?"_

" _Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"_

 _Ia merasakan gesekan lembut di bagian kanannya saat Yesung menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, memejamkan kedua mata sebelum berkata dengan nada ragu, "Kau tahu, terkadang aku merasa terlalu terikat padamu, begitu bergantung padamu, dan itu membuatku takut. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kita – berpisah?" suara Yesung tercekat, "aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan jika kau pergi."_

" _Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh berpisah." Sahutnya cepat, tangan kirinya yang bebas menyentuh lembut kelopak mata Yesung yang masih tertutup, "karena aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu."_

 _Jemarinya turun menyentuh sepasang bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Kalaupun aku pergi, aku pasti akan kembali padamu, aku akan selalu pulang – karena kau adalah rumah."_

" _Rumah?"_

" _Ya, bukankah rumah adalah tempat dimana kau selalu kembali? Tempat dimana kau selalu merasa nyaman dan hangat," Yesung membuka mata, membalas tatapannya, "kau tempatku menggantung beribu-ribu frame penuh kenangan dan kau tempatku meninggalkan hatiku."_

" _Hanya kenangan? Apakah tidak ada masa depan disana?"_

 _Ia tertawa, mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung, "Tentu saja ada masa depan, namun bukankah kenangan juga penting?"_

 _Yesung mengangguk, "Kau benar. Tanpa kenangan kita tidak akan sampai di sini, tanpa kenangan tidak akan ada sebuah cerita."_

" _Dan terkadang kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang menunggu untuk di lanjutkan. Seperti kenanganku bersamamu. Kisah kita akan terus berlanjut karena ada begitu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan dan menunggu untuk kembali ditulis."_

 _Yesung tertawa, wajah manis itu berbinar cerah. Ia dapat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya begitu erat dari samping, merasakan deru napas keduanya yang saling berirama._

" _Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku Cho Kyuhyun, bahwa kau akan terus kembali hingga aku sendiri yang mengijinkanmu untuk pergi. Janji?"_

 _Ia mengangguk setuju, mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung lalu membalas pelukannya erat, "Janji."_

.

* * *

.

" _Selamat datang kembali, Cho Kyuhyun."_

Kalimat itu terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Raut wajah Kim Yesung ketika mengatakan hal itu saat mereka berpisah tadi juga terus saja terlintas. Entah apa yang dimaksud Kim Yesung mengatakan itu padanya. Apakah hanya sebuah basa basi karena ia kembali ke kampung halaman? Atau ada sesuatu yang lain? Karena, jujur saja, hingga saat ini ia masih merasa bahwa laki-laki itu seolah mengenalnya meskipun ia yakin ia tidak pernah mengenal laki-laki bernama Kim Yesung sebelumnya.

Matahari sudah melewati atas kepala ketika ia kembali ke _apartment_ dan menemukan Ryeowook duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan tatapan menerawang ke arah balkon. Ponsel hitamnya digenggam erat di tangan kiri yang terkulai di pangkuan. Dan laki-laki itu sedikit terlonjak ketika ia mendudukan diri di atas sofa.

"Kau sudah pulang." Ryeowook berkata pelan, yang ia balas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku baru saja menelepon ibu, dan dia sedang berada di Taipe saat ini, sedangkan ayah menemui _client_ nya di London, jadi kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka untuk waktu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Ia menghela napas kecil, meraih tangan kanan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya. Ia yakin laki-laki itu sedang menahan tangis ketika melihat sepasang bibirnya bergetar, dan Ryeowook masih saja tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya. Dan ia tidak mengatakan ataupun melakukan apapun.

Ryeowook selalu berkata padanya, bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang membuat laki-laki itu merasa dibutuhkan. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga kaya tidak membuat Ryeowook selalu bahagia dengan apa yang laki-laki itu miliki. Orang tua Ryeowook selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, dan membuat laki-laki itu selalu merasa ditinggalkan. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Ryeowook terlihat begitu bergantung padanya sejak ia tinggal bersama keluarga Kim.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu yang terasa begitu lama, Ryeowook akhirnya menghela napas kecil lalu berdiri dari sofa seraya menariknya.

"Jauh lebih baik?" Ia bertanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menemaniku mengunjungi ayah dan ibu?"

"Tentu saja, itu ide yang bagus."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi ke Incheon. Ryeowook mengambil alih kursi kemudi, sedangkan ia duduk di kursi penumpang. Sejak kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal bertahun-tahun silam, ia tidak pernah berani untuk mencoba mengemudikan mobil.

Usianya baru tiga belas tahun ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hari itu salju turun begitu lebat, segalanya terlihat begitu putih sejauh mata memandang. Malam datang ketika ia dan kedua orang tuanya baru saja kembali dari liburan mereka di Seoul. Jalanan terlihat lenggang, mengingat orang-orang lebih memilih mendekam di dalam rumah di hari bersalju.

Ia tertidur di bangku belakang, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia terbangun akibat suara benturan keras. Merasakan tubuhnya terbentur dan terguling, dan selanjutnya ia tidak mengingat apapun. Ia sudah berada di rumah sakit saat ia tersadar beberapa hari kemudian. Menemukan fakta menyakitkan bahwa kedua orang taunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu.

Dan semenjak hari itu hidupnya berubah, ia tidak memiliki siapapun selain kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak memiliki keluarga lain. Hanya keluarga Kim yang mau menampungnya saat itu. Orang tua Ryeowook dan orang tuanya adalah sahabat lama sehingga mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk merawatnya dan membesarkannya hingga saat ini. Jadi, ia tidak bisa menyebutkan seberapa besar rasa terima kasihnya kepada keluarga Kim. Seberapa besar hutang budinya.

Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apapun dalam perjalanan, mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Karena harus ia akui bahwa sejak tadi malam, laki-laki itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

Bangunan-bangunan beton mulai jarang terlihat. Digantikan hamparan ladang luas dan deretan pohon-pohon tinggi di pinggir jalan. Satu jam kemudian, keduanya berhenti di sebuah kawasan perbukitan. Angin segar berhembus pelan, menggelitik wajah mereka yang telanjang saat keluar dari mobil.

"Maafkan aku."

Ia menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandangnya dengan sorot menyesal.

"Aku membuatmu tidak pernah bisa mengunjungi mereka, Kyu."

Ia tersenyum, meraih tangan Ryeowook, "Kukira kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, dan menurutku ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, bukankah aku juga memutuskan untuk menetap di luar dan meninggalkan Korea?"

Keduanya mulai berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah area pemakaman luas. Deretan tinggi pohon-pohon cemara menanungi mereka seperti bayang-bayang. Di atas, langit mendung mulai terlihat, kumpulan abu-abu awan mulai menggerombol, menggantikan matahari yang beberapa saat lalu bersinar malu.

Ia meletakan sebuket bunga yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan tadi di depan dua buah nisan, suhu udara yang turun membuat batu itu terasa dingin di bawah jemarinya.

Di sampingnya Ryeowook telah terlebih dulu menundukan kepala, memejamkan kedua mata dan menangkupkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum sendu, membiarkan setetes air mata meluncur keluar sebelum melakukan hal yang sama, dan detik ia juga ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya orang tuanya yang ia rindukan, namun ada hal lain.

Hal lain yang membuat kerinduannya terasa menyakitkan.

.

* * *

 _Salju turun begitu deras di luar, menutupi seluruh permukaan dengan warna putih yang begitu pekat. Batang-batang kering menunduk. Angin yang berhembus membuat derit jendela terdengar begitu keras. Bahkan dinding-dinding tebal itu tidak mampu menahan udara beku yang seolah merambat masuk melalu pori-porinya yang rapat._

 _Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat walaupun hal itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan suhu udara, tangannya menutup rapat kedua telinga yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan derak angin yang memekakan telinga. Dan air matanya mengalir deras, seolah kesedihan itu tidak mampu lagi ia tanggung._

" _Kyuhyun..."_

 _Ryeowook mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh lembut bahu Kyuhyun, membuatnya mendongak._

" _Mereka pergi. Mereka meninggalkanku."_

 _Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, terdengar serak akibat terlalu lama menangis. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook merasakan pipinya basah. Tersenyum kecil meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik._

 _Ryeowook berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun, tangannya yang kecil berusaha meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan suara desiran penghangat ruangan memenuhi keheningan mereka. Menit berlalu. Tubuh Kyuhyun tidak lagi bergetar. Hanya deru napas teratur yang menandakan bahwa anak itu tertidur. Terlelap di pelukannya dengan jejak air mata di wajahnya yang pucat._

" _Aku di sini, dan aku – tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Kyu. Percayalah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apakah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa Jungsoo _hyung_ juga akan kembali ke Korea?"

Keduanya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Secangkir kopi dan segelas sokelat panas terlihat tersisa setengah berada di atas meja, berdampingan dengan sebuah piring yang menyisahkan remah-remah kue.

Kyuhyun mendongak dari layar laptopnya, menatap Ryeowook yang tengah mengganti _chanel_ televisi dengan alis terangkat.

"Benarkah? Kau belum memberitahuku."

Sebuah acara komedi membosankan menjadi pilihan terakhir Ryeowook, laki-laki itu mengangkat kedua kaki, memeluk lututnya sebelum meletakkan kepala di atasnya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Well,_ sekarang kau sudah tahu. Kudengar dia hanya akan berada di sini selama dua bulan."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala kecil, kembali berkutat mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Pagi ini udara terasa jauh lebih hangat, tidak sedingin biasanya, walaupun matahari masih terlihat bersembunyi di balik awan. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan tidak akan ada hujan hingga malam nanti. Suhu udara akan naik meskipun masih dalam batas wajar musim gugur.

"Kyu?"

"Hem?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ryeowok beberapa detik kemudian, hingga ia harus kembali mendongak dan menemukan Ryeowook yang terlihat ragu, laki-laki itu menggingit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

"Apa-apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Dahinya berkerut, memandang bingung ke arah laki-laki itu, "Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook tampak menghela napas kecil, menyentuh kepalanya, memainkan helaian rambutnya. "Apakah kembali ke Seoul membuatmu mengingat – sesuatu?"

"Apakah aku harus mengingat sesuatu?"

"Apa? Oh tidak. Maksudku – "

Ia menghela napas kecil, pandangannya menerawang ke arah layar televisi yang menyala. "Kau tau Ryeowook-ah, terkadang aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat tubuh Ryeowook tersentak kecil, jemari laki-laki itu memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gelisah.

"Entah apa yang kau rahasiakan." Ia menolehkan kepala, menemukan Ryeowook yang membuang pandangan ke balkon, enggan untuk menatapnya. "namun, aku hanya berharap bahwa itu bukan seuatu yang – menyakitkan. Karena aku percaya padamu, Kim Ryeowook."

Dan ia menyadari ketika setetes air mata berhasil meluncur jatuh dari kelopak mata laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Kibum pertama kali bertemu Yesung belasan tahun yang lalu, saat usianya baru delapan tahun. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah saat melihat sebuah mobil pengangkut barang terpakir tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang selama beberapa bulan terkahir tidak berpenghuni.

Beberapa orang terlihat mondar mandir memindahkan barang ke dalam rumah. Lalu seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya berlari keluar dari halaman depan, rambut hitamnya dibiarkan memanjang hingga menutupi dahi, hampir menyentuh sepasang mata sipit yang menghilang ketika tertawa. Anak itu bermaksud mengambil sebuah box hitam dari dalam mobil saat tatapan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

Dan ia tidak habis pikir bahwa anak itu akan berlari ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tergambar jelas di wajah.

" _Hi!_ Kami baru saja pindah ke sini, namaku Yesung. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik setelah ini."

Ia terpekur, memandang tangan kanan anak laki-laki bernama Yesung itu yang menggantung di udara, di hadapnnya.

Sepasang alis itu terangkat, Yesung menatapnya bingung, "Kau tidak bi – "

Ia melenggang pergi bahkan sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kakinya akan melewati ambang pintu ketika teriakan Yesung terdengar.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, kita akan menjadi teman baik!"

Dan ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perkataan Yesung benar-benar terjadi, bahkan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih – dalam.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Kibum baru saja selesai mandi saat terdengar bel _apartment_ nya berbunyi, menemukan Yesung berdiri di depan pintu. Menyuruhnya masuk, dan menggiring laki-laki itu ke meja dapur.

Yesung mengangguk, "Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah senior Henry ketika mereka masih berada di Wina."

Ia meletakkan segelas _orange juice_ di hadapan Yesung, menarik kursi di hadapan laki-laki itu dan mendudukan diri.

"Dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalimu?"

Ekspresi Yesung terlihat terluka, "Tidak."

Ia menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi, menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Yesung menyentuh bibir gelas dengan jemarinya, lalu menopang kepala dengan tangan yang lain. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

"Huh?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan Kim Kibum?" Ada sebuah ketakutan di nada suara Yesung, kedua mata laki-laki itu bergerak gelisah.

Ia menghela napas panjang, memejamkan matanya sejenak, ada berbagai hal berkecamuk di otaknya saat ini. Tentang perkataan Ryeowook berhari-hari yang lalu, tentang laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini – tentang perasaannya.

Ia kembali menghela napas, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sebelum menarik tangan Yesung, menyentuh lembut punggung tangan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya?"

Yesung mendongak cepat, memandanganya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kibum kau – "

"Bukankah dia sudah bertunangan dengan Kim Ryeowook? Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengingatmu Kim Yesung! Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang?" ia memotong perkataan Yesung gusar, dan ia bisa merasakan tangan Yesung yang bergetar di bahwah telapak tangannya.

"Cukup."

"Yesung-ah..."

Yesung menarik tangannya seraya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas yang berada di atas meja, membuat cairan berwarna oranye itu meluber hingga ke lantai dapur. Bahu laki-laki itu terlihat naik turun seolah menahan emosinya yang siap meledak.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Ia terkesiap ketika detik berikutnya Yesung sudah pergi dari hadapannya, terdengar langkah kaki kasar dan debumam pintu yang di tutup keras-keras. Ia mengernyit kecil saat merasakan sebuah nyeri aneh menjalar di dadanya.

"Bodoh."

.

.

 _._

"Kau sudah pulang? Bukankah kau akan pergi dengan Kibum hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk menyapanya ketika ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam _apartment_ mereka. Sepupunya itu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa lembar laporan di atas meja, mungkin laporan keuangan kafe bulan ini.

"Jangan menyebut nama itu untuk hari ini." Sahut Yesung cepat.

Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Ia bungkam, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di seberang ruangan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kibum hingga membuatmu semarah ini?"

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang jangan menyebut nama itu untuk hari ini, Lee Hyukjae!" Teriaknya, dengan kasar membuka pintu kamar dan membantingnya dengan debuman keras.

"Terserah kau saja!"

Ia masih dapat mendengar samar teriakan Eunhyuk dari luar. Ia menghela napas kasar, membuka mantel tebalnya dengan terburu-buru membuat ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku mantel tanpa sengaja terjatuh dan masuk ke bawah ranjang.

"Sial." Gerutunya. Melemparkan mantel itu ke atas ranjang sebelum berjongkok dan mencoba meraih ponselnya yang mendarat tepat di sebelah box berwarna cokelat di dekat kaki ranjang.

Yesung terdiam. Sesuatu berkecamuk di kepalanya saat ini. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya terlebih dahulu, meletakkannya di atas ranjang dan kembali berjongkok untuk mengambil box itu. Debu terlihat menutupi permukaannya yang sedikit berubah warna, menandakan bahwa benda itu telah lama diabaikan.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan box berada di pangkuan. Membuka tutupnya perlahan. Merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya ketika barang-barang di dalam box itu membuat begitu banyak kenangan keluar dan memaksanya kembali mengingat seseorang, Cho Kyuhyun.

Jemari kecilnya dengan lembut menyentuhnya satu per satu, berlembar-lembar foto, dan berbagai benda yang bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, dan gerakan jemari itu terhenti ketika indera perabanya merasakan lembaran kertas yang terlihat sudah tertekuk di beberapa bagian.

Ia menariknya pelan, dan deretan not balok di garis paranada itu menyambutnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa membaca notasi musik, ia tidak mengerti apapun yang tertera di kertas itu. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang ia tahu dengan jelas, bahwa Kyuhyun menuliskan rentetan nada itu untuknya.

" _Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"_

Pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan tercipta begitu saja. Sebuah keputusan yang akan membuatnya melakukan apa yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Kau yang memulainya, jadi kau juga yang harus menyelesaikannya, Kyu."

.

* * *

.

Apakah ini bisa disebut dengan takdir? Seperti kehidupan mereka yang selalu terhubung? Ataukah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan karena pada dasarnya mereka sekarang tinggal di kota yang sama?

Entah apapun itu yang jelas, Yesung tidak menyangka bahwa dua hari berikutnya ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia telah memutuskan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan, namun tetap saja ia belum benar-benar siap jika harus berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu sekarang.

Hari itu hujan ringan mengguyur. Seperti percikan air yang membuat sore yang kering menjadi jauh lebih lembab.

Yesung baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dengan tangan kanan yang membawa payung terkembang ketika ia melihat seseorang berjalan pelan di bawah rintik hujan. Sosok tingginya dibalut mantel cokelat panjang yang menutupi hingga di atas lutut. Sepasang sepatu putih yang tampak kotor akibat bercak tanah mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring ketika menginjak genangan air di trotoar.

Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar. Walaupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, banyak hal yang tidak berubah pada diri laki-laki itu.

"Sedang menikmati hujan Kyuhyun- _ssi?"_

Laki-laki itu menoleh, sedikit terkejut sebelum sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Selamat sore, Yesung- _ssi._ Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Ia menganggukan kepala, "Akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku hanya sedang menikmati hujan." Ada tawa di suara Kyuhyun, sepasang mata itu berbinar jenaka. "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus di kafe."

"Kafe?"

Ia menunjuk dengan dagunya sebuah etalase yang menunjukan belasan meja dan puluhan kursi yang berjajar rapi beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kafe milikmu?"

Ia mengangguk kecil, "Karena kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun, bagaimana jika kau mampir? secangkir minuman hangat terdengar tidak buruk bukan?"

"Apakah kau akan memberikannya secara gratis?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, tawa indah yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan membiarkanmu meminumnya gratis, Kyuhyun- _ssi._ "

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, Yesung mengangkat tangan kananya lebih tinggi agar payungnya juga menutupi Kyuhyun. Tanpa sengaja lengan mereka bersentuhan, dan Yesung mengutuk jantungnya yang berdetak begitu nyaring hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

.

.

Kafe itu memberikan kesan nyaman. Dindingnya dicat dengan warna pastel lembut, dengan lampu-lampu temaram yang sengaja ditanamkan disana. Deretan meja-meja kecil dan kursi-kursi empuk berjajar rapi. Dinding kaca di sebelah kananya menampilkan trotoar yang basah akibat hujan, dan tetesan air yang jatuh dari papan kayu bertuliskan _'Gaeul'_ yang menggantung di depan.

Lonceng kecil yang bergelantung di kusen berdencing ketika beberapa pengunjung masuk dengan decitan sepatu yang basah akibat genangan air di luar. Seorang laki-laki ber- _name tag_ Kyungsoo menyambut dengan wajah berbinar di balik _counter._

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan secangkir cokelat panas." Yesung berkata, meletakan dua cangkir putih yang mengepulkan asap di atas meja.

"Tentu saja tidak." Yesung mendudukan diri tepat di hadapnnya, mengangkat cangkir itu dengan kedua tangan, "jadi Yesung- _ssi,_ kau menyukai musim gugur hem?"

Ia melirik papan kayu di luar membuat Yesung tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepala dengan antusias.

"Daun-daun yang berubah warna lalu berguguran, bukankah itu indah?"

"Namun sayangnya, musim gugur akan selalu membawamu ke dalam tumpukan salju di musim dingin."

Tatapan Yesung berubah muram, sorot mata itu seolah menyampaikan permintaan maaf yang tidak terucap. Ia berdeham kecil, menyeruput cokelat panas miliknya.

Cairan itu mengalir lembut, ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari rasa pahit yang lebih mendominasi dalam minuman itu. Diam-diam ia mencatat dalam hati, sepertinya ia akan sering berkunjung ke kafe ini.

"Jadi, Yesung- _ssi,_ kau sudah lama membuka kafe ini?"

"Ya, kupikir ini sudah tahun keenam."

"Mengelolanya sendiri?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku mendirikannya bersama sepupuku."

"Henry?"

Yesung tertawa, tawa indah yang mampu membuatnya ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Oh, anak itu hanya bisa bermain dengan lagu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Henry, aku mendengar dari anak itu jika kalian sudah berlatih bersama?" tambahnya cepat.

"Ya, dan mungkin karena kami sudah sering bekerja sama dulu, kami berdua dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat."

"Kedengarannya bagus."

Rambut Yesung yang berwarna hitam kemerahan berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu yang menggantung rendah di atas kepala mereka, terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna kulit laki-laki itu.

Yesung kembali meneguk cokelat panas dari cangkir, lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. Mengangkat kepala, dan seketika tawa Kyuhyun pecah, membuat Yesung terperangah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada yang terlewat olehku?"

Ia berusaha keras meredam tawanya, mengambil selembar tisu dan menyodorkannya kepada Yesung.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Yesung- _ssi._ Ada noda cokelat di atas bibirmu." Perkataannya berhasil membuat wajah Yesung memerah karena malu.

Dan tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti – bahwa ia menikmati ketika wajah Kim Yesung memerah atau ketika laki-laki itu menyebut namanya.

.

.

.

Kibum mendesah, menatap layar ponselnya dengan kecewa. Sejak kejadian kemarin. Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Pesan-pesan yang ia kirim sama sekali tidak dibalas, ia mencoba menelepon laki-laki itu dan panggilannya diabaikan begitu saja.

Apakah ia terlalu keterlaluan kemarin?

Tidak.

Ia mengumpat, menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Berencana untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen ketika terdengar ketukan pintu. Ia menggumankan kata 'masuk' pelan, berpikir akan menemukan salah perawat yang dimintanya untuk membawakan daftar pasien, namun ia malah menemukan seorang laki-laki tersenyum cerah yang membuat lesung pipitnya terlihat.

" _Sunbae!"_

Ia berseru kaget.

"Kibum-ah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan langkah ringan. Ia memutari meja lalu memeluknya erat.

"Bukankah kau baru akan datang lusa, _sunbae?_ Tetapi, kenapa kau sudah ada di sini huh?"

"Urusanku di Wina selesai lebih cepat, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal."

Park Jungsoo adalah seniornya saat ia baru saja bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Dokter jenius yang mendapatkan gelar spesialisnya di usia yang sangat muda, dan sekarang Park Jungsoo menjadi salah satu Doketr ahli syaraf terkenal. Sudah hampir enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu, entah untuk alasan apa Jungsoo memutuskan pindah ke Wina bertahun-tahun lalu, membuat keduanya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk saling bertatap muka.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku _sunbae,_ aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

Jungsoo melambaikan tangan tidak setuju, "Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, lagipula aku masih ingat betul jalanan di Seoul, aku tidak mungkin tersesat."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kafetaria? Sepertinya akan ada banyak hal yang bisa kita bicarakan, _sunbae."_

Jungsoo tertawa kecil, mengangguk setuju. Keduanya berjalan keluar ruang ruangan, menyusuri koridor panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai bawah. Mungkin untuk sejenak ia bisa melupakan perang dinginnya dengan Yesung.

* * *

Hari ini hujan turun sejak pagi, membuat suhu udara turun beberapa derajat dan genangan air yang terlihat di setiap sudut jalan. Desingan roda-roda kendaraan teredam oleh gemuruh hujan. Dan payung-payung terkembang terlihat membanjiri area pejalan kaki.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas bahwa langit masih berwarna kelabu, menandakan hari ini hujan akan turun begitu lama, membuat hatinya yang tengah gelisah terasa lebih tenang. Beberapa hari terakhir, semenjak ia kembali menginjakan kaki di Seoul, mimpi menyebalkan itu datang lebih sering. Mengganggu tidur malamnya dan membuat perasaannya selalu gelisah walaupun diam-diam di sudut hatinya ia merasa senang ketika mimpi itu hadir. Seolah seseorang yang berada di dalam mimpi itulah yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Seseorang, hujan dan ia yang tengah memainkan piano adalah adegan yang sama yang terus saja berulang di alam bawah sadarnya. Seakan itu merupakan sebuah kenangan penting yang tidak bisa terhapus dari memorinya. Pada awalnya, ia mengira seseorang itu adalah Ryeowook, namun semakin hari ia semakin yakin bahwa orang itu bukan Ryeowook meskipun ia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya.

Jadi siapa?

Ia mengernyit ketika kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan. Hal yang selalu terjadi ketika ia mencoba mengingat hal yang ia lupakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun- _ssi?"_

Lee Donghae bertanya khawatir, menyentuh bahunya.

"Ya, hanya sedikit merasa pusing," jawabnya pelan.

Ada rapat s _taff_ hari ini untuk persiapan konsernya tiga minggu lagi. Namun ruangan rapat itu telah kosong sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya menyisahkan ia dan Donghae untuk membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Mungkin ruang rapat tidak cocok untukmu," canda Donghae, "bagaimana kalau kita ke apartmentku? Aku pikir akan lebih nyaman di sana." laki-laki itu berdiri dari kursi, menyambar tas yang berada di punggung kursi, lalu membuka pintu, berdiri di sana seolah menunggunya.

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebelum mengikuti jejak Donghae keluar dari ruangan itu. Keduanya berjalan menuju sisi kanan gedung, melewati sebuah koridor panjang dengan dinding-dinding kaca sebelum masuk ke dalam lift kosong. Donghae menekan tombol _basement,_ membuat benda besi itu jatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan konstan.

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya kau kembali ke Korea sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun- _ssi?"_

"Ya. Tiga tahun berada di Wina sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang."

Di sudut matanya ia melihat Donghae mengangguk, laki-laki itu terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali bertanya dengan nada ragu, "Aku tahu ini sedikit kurang sopan, namun kudengar kau mengalami _amnesia?_ Benarkah?"

Lift berhenti dengan bunyi 'ting' pelan, pintu terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk menggantikan mereka yang keluar. "Ya, _partial amnesia_ lebih tepatnya. Hanya beberapa memori yang hilang, tidak semua."

Keduanya berjalan cepat melewati deretan mobil-mobil yang berjajar, menuju sebuah mobil hitam di samping beton penyangga di sisi barat. Donghae membuka pintu kemudi sedangkan ia masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Hem, _partial amnesia,_ kudengar pasien yang mengalami itu biasanya melupakan hal-hal yang ingin mereka lupakan, seperti sesuatu yang menyakitkan."

Mesin mobil menyala dengan suara geraman lembut, bunyi gesekan roda dan lantai di bawahnya terdengar ketika Dongha menjalankan mobil dan berbelok di ujung _basement._

"Atau hal yang sangat penting."

"Apa?"

Ia tersenyum gamang, memandang ke luar jendela mobil dengan pandangan menerawang, "Hal yang menyakitkan atau sebuah hal yang sangat penting untuk pasien itu, Donghae _-ssi._ Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apakah memori yang kulupkan adalah hal yang menyakitkan atau sebaliknya."

.

.

.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya ketika mereka masuk dan tidak menemukan siapapun di _apartment_ itu.

"Ada rapat untuk persiapan konsernya hari ini, dia pergi sejak tadi pagi." Ryeowook bergumam kecil.

Hujan masih turun di luar, tempiasnya membasahi lantai balkon.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

" _Cocktail_."

Ryeowook menghilang di balik meja bar, denting gelas terdengar ketika laki-laki itu mengeluarkannya dari lemari penyimpanan. Sungmin melarikan pandangannya mengitari ruangan. Beberapa pigura digantung asimetris di dinding di hadapannya. Pigura yang memajang foto-foto Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak hingga saat ini, dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuat kemarahan kecil muncul di hatinya.

Di sebelah kirinya, berdekatan dengan pintu balkon sebuah lemari kaca kecil menyimpan berpuluh-puluh buku, dan di sebelah kanannya, berseberangan langsung dengan balkon sebuah _grandpiano_ berdiri kokoh. Tanpa sadar ia menekan tuts-tuts putih itu. Dulu, ia pernah belajar untuk memainkannya namun untuk beberapa alasan ia berhenti.

"Merindukan untuk bermain piano, _hyung?"_

Ia tersentak ketika suara Ryeowook menyapa pendengarannya, dan tanpa sengaja tangan kirinya menyenggol sebuah kotak di atas piano, membuat puluhan kertas berantakan di kaki piano.

" _Oh shit."_

Ryeowook tertawa kecil, meletakan c _ocktail_ di atas meja sebelum menarik Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Sepertinya aku membuatmu terkejut, huh. Biar aku saja yang merapikannya."

Laki-laki mungil itu berjongkok di dekat kaki piano, memungut satu per satu kertas yang berserakan.

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"Hem?"

"Tidak bisakah kau – mencoba jujur kepada Kyuhyun?"

Gerakannya terhenti beberapa saat, mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat sebelum membalas pertanyaan Sungmin dengan suara kaku, "Aku tidak memaksa Kyuhyun untuk melupakan kenangannya, _hyung."_

"Kim Ryeowook, kau tahu apa maksudku."

Ia membisu, dan ia dapat merasakan tatapan Sungmin tengah menelanjanginya saat ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau semakin terluka, Ryeowookie."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _hyung._ "

Sungmin menghembuskan napas keras, lalu berkata lirih, perkataan yang dicoba untuk ia abaikan.

"Semua orang terluka, Kim Ryeowook, bahkan aku. Dan kau tidak akan baik-baik saja."

Jemarinya bergetar tanpa sadar, memungut kertas terakhir dengan susah payah. Namun, kegiatannya kembali terhenti saat ia menyadari isi dari kertas itu. Gubahan lagu, gubahan yang berjudul _Stay in Memory_ itu membuatnya takut untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Dengan cepat ia melipat kertas itu, berdiri dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengabaikan panggilan Sungmin dari ruang tengah. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dengan gusar lalu menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalam salah satu tumpukan baju.

Napasnya tersengal, menutup pintu lemari dan menyadanrkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak di luar batas normal.

"Kumohon jangan mengingat apapun, Kyu."

Dan kalimatnya terderam oleh suara hujan yang semakin keras di luar.

.

.

.

Keduanya disambut oleh koridor panjang dengan lantai mengkilap di bawah kaki mereka saat ia dan Donghae sampai di lantai 18 gedung _apartment_ laki-laki itu. Donghae memencet kombinasi angka sebelum pintu di ujung koridor terbuka.

Laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa saat di pintu masuk sebelum menghela napas kecil dan bergumam, "Sepertinya bukan pilihan tepat kita datang ke sini."

"Apa?" ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Donghae lebih dulu masuk, melepaskan jasnya dan melemparkannya ke sofa. Selanjutnya ia dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki dari arah dalam, dan melihat seseorang datang dan memeluk Donghae secara tiba-tiba membuat laki-laki itu hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Hae-ya, kau sudah pulang."

"Hyukkie, kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas."

Laki-laki bernama Hyukkie itu melepaskan pelukannya seraya tertawa kecil, dan detik berikutnya, ketika Hyukkie menlehkan kepala, tatapan mereka bertemu. Sepasang mata sipit itu membulat, terlihat begitu terkejut.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum seraya membungkukan badan.

"Ah, dia Cho Kyuhyun," Donghae bersuara yang anehnya terdengar kaku, memperkenalkannya dengan laki-laki itu, "dan ini kekasihku, Lee Hyukjae."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hyukjae- _ssi."_

"Eunhyuk," koreksi laki-laki itu, "dan senang berkenalan denganmu juga Kyuhyun- _ssi."_

Eunhyuk tersenyum, dan senyuman itu membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Ya Lee Hyukjae! Aku tidak menemukan DVD itu, memangnya Donghae menyimpannya dimana huh?"

Seseorang berlari menuruni tangga yang berada di seberang ruang tamu. Seseorang yang ia temui berhari-hari lalu. Kim Yesung. Laki-laki itu turun dengan wajah kesal dan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang.

"Oh, Donghae-ya kau sud – "

"Aku tidak menyangka akan lagi-lagi bertemu denganmu, Yesung- _ssi."_

Yesung terlihat begitu terkejut, membuka lalu menutup mulutnya beberapa kali sebelum tersadar dari keterkejutannya, tersenyum simpul lalu balas berkata, "Dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan selalu bertemu denganku, Kyuhyun- _ssi._ "

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang yang akan menggantikan temanmu adalah Henry." Donghae berkata dengan masih memasang raut tidak percaya.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian semua berhubungan."

Laki-laki itu tertawa, menganggukan kepala setuju. "Bukankah dunia begitu sempit?"

Ia balas tersenyum. Dunia memang begitu sempit.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap membawakan enam belas lagu?"

Donghae kembali memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang ia tata di atas meja, mencoret beberapa hal yang dia rasa tidak perlu.

"Ya, sepuluh penampilan solo dan enam penampilan kolaborasi."

Ia menyendarkan tubuhnya, melihat sekeliling ruangan, sedikit merasa kecewa karena tidak menemukan jendela dalam bentuk apapun yang bisa membuatnya melihat hujan di luar.

Ketukan pintu membuat keduanya beralih, mendongak dan menemukan Yesung masuk dengan nampan berisikan dua cangkir yang ia yakini sebagai kopi. Dua buah piring kecil terlihat mencolok dengan potongan _cake_ berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Apakah kalian sudah menemukan DVD itu?"

Yesung mengangguk seraya meletakan sajian itu di atas meja. "Berada di antara tumpukan buku-bukumu. Kebiasaan buruk Lee Donghae."

Donghae hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Yesung. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu ketika Yesung akan membalikkan badan dan pergi. Sepasang cokelat cerah itu lagi-lagi seakan memintanya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Tetapi apa?

Ia meringis kecil saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan. Samar-samar mendengar Donghae yang meminta Yesung untuk membawakan sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi?"_

Ia mendongak, dan menemukan Donghae yang menatapnya khawatir. Ah, sepertinya ia melewatkan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu.

"Ya? Maaf, bisakah kau mengulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Kau pucat. Tidakkah lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil untuk sedikit meyakinkan, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak." Tangannya terulur, meraih cangkir kopi dari atas meja. "Aku hanya butuh sedikit kafein dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Candanya.

Walaupun Donghae masih terlihat khawatir, tetapi _toh_ dia mengikuti jejaknya.

Aroma kopi terasa menyengat di indera penciumannya. Aroma yang entah kenapa mampu membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dan ketika cairan itu menyentuh lidahnya, begitu banyak hal berkecamuk di kepalanya, dan bayangan – seseorang. Seperti film hitam putih yang di putar ulang, bayangan-bayangan itu berlarian begitu cepat, menariknya begitu kuat. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya terasa seperti dipukul keras oleh sesuatu, ditekan begitu kuat.

Pecahan cangkir terdengar memekan telinga, dan ia merasakan seseorang menggoyangkan bahunya, memanggilnya berkali-kali. Seketika semuanya terlihat gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya dengan suara yang tanpa ia sadari membuatnya rindu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

* * *

.

" _Cho Kyuhyun!"_

" _Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"_

 _Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, sebuah not balok yang seharusnya bertengger manis di atas garis paranada menjadi sebuah coretan panjang hingga ke ujung kertas._

 _Ia menolehkan kepala dan menemukan Yesung yang berdiri dengan muka ditekuk. Laki-laki itu membawa dua buah_ papper glass _yang masih mengepulkan asap putih._

" _Kau mengabaikanku."_

" _Dan kau merusak karyaku, Yesung-ah." Gerutunya pelan._

 _Yesung membulatkan mata, tampak terkejut. "Benarkah? Oh, maafkan aku, Kyu." Meletakan minuman itu di atas piano, lalu mendudukan diri di sampingnya. "Kau sedang membuat lagu?"_

 _Ia hanya mengangguk, menghapus garis panjang yang benar-benar terlihat tidak di tempat yang tepat._

" _Untuk ujian minggu depan?"_

 _Ia menggeleng._

" _Lalu?"_

" _Untukmu."_

 _Sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara hingga ia mengira bahwa Yesung telah pergi. Namun, saat sudut matanya menangkap gerakan kecil di samping, ia tahu laki-laki itu masih berada di sana._

 _Ia mendongak, tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yesung memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya._

" _Sepertinya aku berhasil membuatmu terpesona huh?"_

 _Laki-laki itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum sepasang bibir indah itu bergerak merangkai sebuah kalimat, "Kau membuat lagu untukku?"_

" _Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."_

" _Itu – kau, ah maksudku – "_

" _Manis."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Wajahmu yang tersipu, terlihat manis."_

 _Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Yesung semakin memerah, laki-laki itu berdeham, mengambil salah satu_ papper glass _dan menyeruputnya._

 _Jendela-jendela tinggi di ruang musik itu membuat sinar matahari di luar menerobos masuk, membuat bayangan yang membuat mereka seperti terkurung di sebuah sangkar._

" _Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat lagu untuk seseorang."_

 _Yesung tersenyum simpul, "Dan ini pertama kalinya seseorang membuatkan lagu untukku. Terima kasih."_

 _Tangannya terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi Yesung sebelum mengacak rambut laki-laki itu gemas._

" _Jangan berterima kasih dulu, aku belum menyelesaikannya, bahkan belum ada judul untuk lagu ini."_

 _Ia meraih_ papper glass _yang tersisa, mengerutkan dahi saat aroma kopi tercium. Dan ia semakin mengernyit tidak suka ketika cairan itu berhasil membasahi lidahnya._

"Vending machine. _Kopi buatanmu jauh lebih enak."_

 _Yesung menyipitkan matanya, "Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun, Tetapi, aku tidak mungkin membuat kopi di sini bukan?"_

 _Ia terkekeh, mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung._

" _Ya Cho Kyuhyun!"_

" _Hem?"_

" _Jangan menciumku seperti itu!"_

 _Ia berpura-pura terkejut, "Lalu harus yang seperti apa?"_

 _Yesung memutar kedua matanya jengah, dan melangkan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya._

" _Bodoh."_

" _Apa? Kau memanggilku apa?"_

" _Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!" Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya lalu beranjak berdiri._

" _Ya! Kau – "_

 _Namun seketika ia terbungkam ketika laki-laki itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, menumpukan tubuhnya di kedua lutut. Ia dapat merasakan napas hangat Yesung dan aroma segar sampo yang digunakannya dengan jarak sedekat ini._

" _Tetapi aku lebih bodoh, karena mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu, Cho Kyuhyun."_

 _Dan bibir mereka kembali bertautan, kali ini jauh lebih lama sebelum Yesung menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan tautan itu. Ia merasakan bibirnya diusap lembut sebelum Yesung berbalik dan berjalan pergi._

" _Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Sampai bertemu malam nanti."_

 _Ia hanya mampu tersenyum, kembali bersuara ketika jemari mungil itu siap mendorong pintu ruang musik terbuka, "Yesung-ah..."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kau tahu, aku suka saat kau menyebut namaku. Itu terdengar manis."_

 _Dan Kim Yesung menghilang di balik pintu dengan wajah yang kembali memerah._

* * *

 _If you can't come_

 _I'll go to you instead_

 _I'll find you even to the ends of the earth._

– _ **Super Junior KRY "Dorothy"**_

* * *

 _ **Playlist : Cold Play – Fix You**_

 _ **Mozart – Sonata k 304 2 pires dumay**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hujan turun begitu deras. Jalanan di depannya seolah tertutup kabut tebal, bahkan kedua_ windscreen wiper _di kaca mobil tidak mampu membuat jarak pandangnnya lebih baik, benda itu sama sekali tidak berguna untuk menghalau rintik hujan._

 _Kyuhyun mencengkeram kemudi dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Menekan klakson begitu sering ketika ada sedikit saja bagian mobil lain yang menghalangi jalan. Ponsel yang ia taruh di_ dashboard _terus saja berdering, mengalahkan gemuruh hujan di luar._

" _Maafkan aku." Bisiknya lirih, seakan apa yang ia katakan bisa tersampaikan kepada sang penelepon._

 _Ban mobilnya berdecit keras ketika ia menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak, ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang berjarak begitu dekat. Ia mengumpat kesal sebelum kembali melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama._

 _Lagi-lagi ponslenya berdering. Nama yang sama tertera di layar ponsel, nama 'Kim Ryeowook' yang terus saja berkelip tanpa henti._

 _Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibir rapat, mencengkeram kemudi semakin kuat. Jam digital di mobil sudah menunjukan pukul 18.45, orang itu pasti sudah menunggunya di sana, dan ia tidak ingin membuat seseorang itu menunggu lebih lama._

 _Ia sudah berjanji pada orang itu, dan ia harus menepatinya._

 _Di perempatan pertama, ia berbelok ke kanan. Menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Hujan tidak juga reda. Ban mobilnya yang bergesekan dengan aspal jalan terasa tidak stabil._

 _Tangan kirinya mencoba meraih ponsel yang baru saja berhenti berdering, berniat menghubungi orang itu tepat ketika ia akan melewati perempatan yang lain._

 _Kyuhyun lengah, ia tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari sisi kirinya. Suara klakson panjang memekakan telinga, ia mencoba membanting setir ke arah berlawanan ketika segalanya terlambat._

 _Terdengar bunyi tubrukan keras. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terbentur beberapa kali, merasakan mobilnya berguling di bawah derasnya hujan._

 _Ia dapat mengecap anyir darah memenuhi mulutnya. Pandangannya semakin kabur, dan rasa sakit luar biasa seakan ingin membuat kepalanya pecah._

 _Tidak. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh mati._

 _Tidak._

 _Karena ia harus menepati janjinya pada seseorang. Dan ia yakin, seseorang itu tengah menunggunya dengan hati gelisah._

 _Namun hanya gemuruh hujan yang menyahutnya saat ini. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan menggerakan satu jari sekalipun. Semuanya terasa begitu sesak, dan detik berikutnya kegeleapan menenggelamkannya begitu dalam._

* * *

 _...karena kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan..._

" _ **Bagatelle in A minor**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, seolah batu besar baru saja dilemparkan tepat di atasnya. Cahaya begitu terang berlomba masuk ke dalam retina. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan keadaan sekeliling. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah lampu putih terang yang di pasang di langit-langit. Dan ketika ia mencoba untuk duduk, sekelilingnya terlihat berputar. Mungkin ia akan jatuh jika saja tidak ada sepasang tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi?"_

Kim Yesung berada tepat disampingnya saat ini, menahan tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun- _ssi?_ Aku baru saja akan menelepon _ambulance_ jika sepuluh menit lagi kau tidak sadar."

Donghae berdiri menjulang di balik sofa yang menjadi alasnya. Sedangkan laki-laki lain yang ia ingat bernama Lee Hyukjae berdiri sedikit jauh dengan gelisah.

"Berapa lama aku kehilangan kesadaran?"

"Sekitar lima belas menit." Jawab Yesung cepat, laki-laki itu membantunya untuk duduk tegak.

Waktu yang singkat, namun rasanya ia pingsan selama berjam-jam. Dan tiba-tiba saja otaknya kembali mengingat mimpi yang baru saja berputar di kepalanya. Ia tertegun sejenak. Tidak, itu bukan hanya sekedar sebuah mimpi melainkan salah satu kejadian yang ia lupakan. Malam dimana ia mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya mengalami _amnesia._ Ia yakin itu, dan yang paling penting adalah –

 _Aku bisa mengemudikan mobil._

Sesuatu yang selama ini ia kira tidak akan pernah ia lakukan sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Dan kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika ia akan menemui seseorang, tetapi siapa?

Ia kembali mengerang, mencengkeram kepalanya kuat.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun- _ssi?_ Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, kau pucat sekali."

"Tidak," sahutnya cepat, "daripada pergi ke rumah sakit, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang?"

Yesung terlihat akan membantah namun beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki itu menganggukan kepala, dan tersenyum kecil, "Ya, tentu saja."

Karena yang ia butuhkan sekarang bukan para tenaga medis ataupun obat-obatan, yang ia butuhkan adalah waktu untuk sendiri dan berpikir.

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti turun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Warna jingga di langit menandakan bahwa awan mendung telah digantikan langit cerah yang menjanjikan hingga nanti malam.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju pelan. Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi penumpang melipat tangannya di depan dada, membuang pandangan keluar jendela. Disampingnya, sesekali ia merasakan Yesung melemparkan pandangan khawatir.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit, Kyuhyun- _ssi?"_

"Tidak," ia berbisik, "aku membenci rumah sakit."

Dan Yesung tidak membalas pernyataannya, seakan laki-laki itu mengerti alasan kenapa ia tidak ingin pergi.

Laju mobil itu melambat saat keduanya berbelok di pertigaan terakhir, dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _apartment_ yang menjulang tinggi di sisi kanan.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka _seatbelt_ sebelum keluar dari mobil Yesung.

"Yesung- _ssi?"_

Yesung menoleh, mengerutkan dahinya penasaran, "Ya?"

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu, menggigit bibir bawahnya, seperti tengah berpikir keras tentang apa yang akan ia ucapakan. Ia berdeham, menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengentarkanku."

Yesung mengangguk, membalas senyumannya, "Bukan masalah."

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali."

Mungkin, Yesung tidak berniat mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang, namun sebelum ia berhasil menutup pintu mobil dengan sempurna, samar-samar ia mendengar balasan Yesung yang berupa bisikan.

"Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."

Ia berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat, memandang mobil merah itu hingga tidak terlihat di kejauhan. Memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku, lalu berbalik pergi, berajalan ke arah bangunan yang menjulang di hadapannya.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang membereskan meja ruang tengah ketika ia masuk ke dalam. Laki-laki itu berkata, Sungmin tadi mampir sejenak dan baru saja pulang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan sisi tubuh di pintu dapur, memandang punggung Ryeowook yang tengah berkutat di bak pencuci piring.

"Ryeowook?"

"Hem?"

"Apakah aku pernah belajar mengemudikan mobil sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

Ia melihat tubuh Ryeowook menegang, gerakannya terhenti begitu saja. Dan untuk beberapa saat hanya suara air yang terdengar.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Suara Ryeowook terdengar tidak stabil, laki-laki itu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, meraih beberapa gelas kotor di meja.

"Aku hanya penasaran – "

"Tidak!" Ryeowook menyahut cepat, hampir berteriak.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah belajar dan kau tidak pernah bisa mengemudikan mobil, Kyu."

 _Pembohong._

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ryeowook berbohong padanya hingga sejauh ini. Walaupun ingatannya belum kembali, namun ia sangat yakin bahwa kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia mengalami _amnesia_ terjadi ketika ia mengemudikan mobil sendiri, berbeda jauh dari yang diceritakan Ryeowook bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan saat menumpang sebuah taxi.

 _Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?_

Ryeowook menaruh gelas terakhir di rak sebelum berbalik dan terkesiap. Menyeberangi dapur dengan tergesa lalu menyentuh dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau sakit? Kau pucat sekali."

Ia menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook dengan kasar, membuat laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya terlalu lelah." Ucapnya datar. Ia memutar badan, berjalan menuju kamar, mengabaikan pertanyaan Ryeowook apakah ia membutuhkan sesuatu.

Tangannya menyentuh knop pintu saat gerakannya terhenti. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ryeowook?"

"Ya?" Ryeowook mendongak, menatapnya dengan penuh harap meskipun ada sebuah ketakutan yang menyelubungi sepasang mata itu.

"Apakah kau tahu seseorang bernama – Kim Yesung?"

Wajah Ryeowook memucat seketika, laki-laki itu membeku, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dan ia tahu jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri bahkan ketika Ryeowook tidak melontarkan jawaban apapun setelah detik-detik berlalu dalam diam.

Ia berbalik cepat, membanting pintu kamar dengan kasar. Bersandar pada pintu dan berteriak marah. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya.

 _Kau menyedihkan, Cho Kyuhyun!_

.

* * *

.

Sepertinya memang Yesung yang bersikap terlalu berlebihan. Tidak seharusnya ia bertengkar dengan Kibum hanya karena perkataan laki-laki itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, pagi tadi ia menelepon Kibum, berniat untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf dengan layak, namun Kibum beralasan bahwa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit seharian ini.

Karena Yesung menyadari ini adalah kesalahannya, ia dengan terpaksa menyeret tubuh ke rumah sakit tempat Kibum bekerja, memaksa laki-laki itu meluangkan waktu sedikit saja. Dan pada akhirnya mereka berakhir duduk berhadapan di kafetaria rumah sakit dengan dua _papper cup_ yang menebarkan aroma manis di tengah aroma menyengat rumah sakit yang begitu ia benci.

"Maaf."

Keduanya berbicara hampir bersamaan, melontarkan kata yang sama.

Yesung melirik Kibum dari sudut mata, begitu juga dengan laki-laki itu. Keduanya berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum tawa renyah menghapus kecanggungan aneh yang sejak tadi bertebaran di antara mereka.

Yesung berdeham kecil, melipat tangan di atas meja. "Baiklah, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf lebih dulu, Kibum-ah. Maaf, sungguh. Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padaku, namun kau tahu, banyak hal terjadi, dan itu membuatku – kacau."

Kibum mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Dan maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu padamu."

"Lupakan."

"Dan maaf karena membuatmu datang kemari."

Yesung menyipitkan mata, "Kau harus membayar untuk masalah ini. Kau tahu dengan jelas seberapa bencinya aku dengan rumah sakit, Kibum-s _si."_

"Hey, tetapi aku bukan orang yang memaksamu datang, Yesung- _ssi."_

Kibum tertawa kecil, menyandarkan tubuh pada punggung kursi.

"Terima kasih."

Wajah tampan itu memandangnya bingung, "Untuk?"

"Karena kau membuatku sadar tentang apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

Kibum menaikan sebelah alis, kini menatapnya serius. "Jadi, apa yang sudah kau putuskan untuk dilakukan?"

Yesung menghela napas kecil, menyunggingkan senyum samar, "Aku akan membuat Kyuhyun mengingatku."

Kibum berjengit kecil. "Lalu? Jika Kyuhyun sudah mengingatmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal kepadanya." Yesung diam sejenak, pandangannya menerawang. "Aku akan bertanya padanya, kenapa dia meninggalkanku bahkan tanpa salam perpisahan."

"Dan saat kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Yesung memainkan jemari di atas meja dengan gugup.

"Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas?"

"Huh?"

Tatapannya berubah sendu, "Aku akan pergi jika itu memang hal yang dia inginkan."

.

.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan, Kim Ryeowook."

Kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh Jungsoo setelah mereka berpelukan erat, menyamapaikan kerinduan mereka setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu. Sepupunya itu masih saja terlihat menawan dengan jas dokter yang tersampir manis di tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum masam. Sejak Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, keduanya belum juga melontarkan kalimat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun seperti sengaja mengindarinya. Laki-laki itu akan pergi pagi-pagi buta dan pulang ketika malam sudah begitu pekat.

Ia berusaha bicara dengan Kyuhyun, namun saat tatapan dingin dilemparkan padanya, keberaniannya menghilang begitu saja. Ia takut, begitu takut hingga rasanya begitu sesak. Ia takut bahwa satu saja kalimat bisa membuat segalanya berakhir. Semuanya.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengunjungiku seperti ini hem? Bukankah seharusnya kita bertemu besok lusa?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu, _hyung."_

Jungsoo memutar matanya jengah, laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuh di sampingnya. "Aku tahu itu bukan alasan utamamu."

Ryeowook bungkam. Memainkan jemarinya di pangkuan.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Ia tersentak, menoleh ke arah Jungsoo. "Kyuhyun – dia mulai menemukan ingatannya kembali, _hyung."_

Jungsoo membisu, seakan memintanya menumpahkan semua kegelisahannya.

"Dia ingat bahwa dia bisa mengendarai mobil, dan aku yakin dia ingat bahwa kecelakaan itu bukan karena kecerobohan sopir taxi. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Lebih baik jika dia marah, atau apapun itu, lebih baik dia menunjukan emosinya daripada mendiamkanku seperti ini." Ia terengah, kedua tangannya gemetaran. "Aku takut, _hyung._ Bahkan dia – Kyuhyun, bertanya padaku, apakah aku mengenal Kim Yesung."

Suaranya menghilang di akhir kalimat. Ia menatap Jungsoo dengan penuh pengaharapan, seolah meminta pembenaran dari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun, sepupunya itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam, menatapnya seakan mengadili apa yang telah ia lakukan. Menyalahkannya tentang segala hal.

" _Hyung – "_

Jungsoo menghela napas panjang, menggenggam tangannya yang terasa begitu kebas. "Kuharap kau ingat apa yang pernah kau janjikan padaku dulu, Ryeowookie."

Ia membuka mulut sebelum menutupnya kembali, tidak tahu sanggahan apa lagi yang harus ia lontarkan.

"bahwa ketika Kyuhyun mengingat semuanya, kau tidak akan memaksanya untuk tinggal. Jika dia memilih untuk pergi – maka kau akan membiarkannya pergi."

Dan ia hanya bisa membisu. Membiarkan ketakutan itu semakin nyata, dan rasa bersalah yang selama ini coba ia abaikan tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa lagi ia bendung.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang baik. Mereka saling mengenal melalui Kyuhyun, dan mereka bertemu hanya ketika keduanya tanpa sengaja berpapasan di kampus atau di pertunjukan yang Kyuhyun adakan.

Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar saling bicara satu sama lain. Hanya saling melempar senyum kaku, dan ucapan salam yang terdengar dipaksakan.

Jadi, saat keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu di _lobby r_ umah sakit, kecanggungan aneh seketika mendominasi.

Yesung berniat akan pulang setelah selesai berbicara dengan Kibum ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan keterkejutan yang sama dari Ryeowook yang baru saja keluar dari _lift._

Keduanya berpandangan cukup lama sebelum Ryeowook yang pertama kali melemparkan senyum kaku dan menghampirinya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Melarikan diri bukan pilihan yang tepat, ia tidak ingin Ryeowook menganggapnya sebagai seorang pecundang. Namun, bertegur sapa dengan laki-laki itu bukan juga pilihan yang akan dengan senang hati ia pilih.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Yesung- _ssi._ " Suara itu membuatnya tersentak. Ia menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum samar.

"Begitu juga denganku, Ryeowook- _ssi."_

.

.

Dulu, Ryeowook sering kali mendengar cerita Kyuhyun tentang Yesung, dan bagaimana cara Kyuhyun bercerita tentang laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa cemburu. Terkadang kemarahan kecil akan muncul saat Kyuhyun lebih memprioritaskan kekasihnya itu daripada dirinya. Ia merasa disingkirkan.

Jadi, ia pembohong besar jika ia mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan Yesung baik-baik saja meskipun sejujurnya ia tidak pernah membenci Kim Yesung – ia hanya tidak menyukai laki-laki itu.

"Selamat." Ia mendongak, menemukan Yesung yang tengah menatap daun-daun kering yang beserakan di bawah. Keduanya tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman berkarat di depan rumah sakit, bertingkah seperti teman lama. "Kau tahu, pertunangan kalian. Aku ikut senang."

Tidak. Ia yakin kalimat itu hanya sebuah basa basi, karena suara Yesung yang tercekat di akhir kalimat menjelaskan segalanya, karena ia juga akan merasakan kesedihan yang sama jika ia berada di posisi Yesung.

"Kau – sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, dan dia terlihat – baik."

Tidak. Kyuhyun benar-benar kacau saat ini. Laki-laki itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Tetapi dia tidak mengingatmu."

"Aku tahu."

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan, menggelitik tengkuknya dan membuat napasnya terasa berat. Hawa dingin yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya – hatinya terasa kebas.

"Namun, aku berharap dia akan mengingatku."

Tubuhnya menegang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"Dia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang belum dia selesaikan dulu." Yesung menghela napas pelan, menoleh ke arahnya. Selaput tipis mulai terlihat di seapsang cokelat cerah milik Yesung, "dan aku hanya ingin tahu alasan kenapa dia – meninggalkanku."

Napasnya ikut tercekat, seolah rasa sakit itu memaksa masuk ke dalam dirinya, "Dan jika alasannya karena dia sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu – apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Ryeowook- _ssi._ Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian."

Yesung berusaha membuang pandangan cepat, namun terlambat, ia melihat dengan jelas ketika air mata itu mengalir dari pelupuk mata. Keheningan kembali mendominasi, kali ini bukan kecanggungan yang terasa melainkan kesedihan yang berhasil membuat udara disekeliling mereka terasa begitu sesak.

Dan Ryeowook tidak tahu kenapa kedua matanya juga terasa panas.

.

.

 _Sial._

Tidak seharusnya ia menangis seperti itu di depan Kim Ryeowook. Tidak seharusnya ia selemah itu.

Ia selalu saja berubah menyedihkan jika menyangkut Cho Kyuhyun, dan membicarakan laki-laki itu bersama Kim Ryeowook jelas sekali bukan pilihan bagus.

Yesung kembali mengumpat kesal. Memukul kemudi dengan kepala tangannya berkali-kali.

 _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kim Yesung._

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering bertepatan ketika ia mengentikan laju mobilnya karena lampu merah. Ia meraih _bluetooth earphone_ di dasbor mobil sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Donghae?"

' _Kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar – parau.'_

Ia mengutuk di dalam hati, berdeham kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?"

Terdengar suara ribut di seberang, seakan begitu banyak orang berbicara secara bersamaan.

' _Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku membutuhkan kue-kuemu untuk rapat staff besok.'_

Samar-samar ia mendnegar seseorang memanggil Donghae, menanyakan tentang _lighting_ dan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Sepertinya, kekasih Lee Hyukaje itu benar-benar sedang sibuk.

' _Bagaimana Yesung-ah? Bisakah?'_

Ia berdecak kesal, melajukan kembali mobilnya.

"Seharusnya kau memesan jauh-jauh hari Lee Donghae."

' _Maafkan aku, ini mendadak, dan hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya.'_

Tanpa sadar ia memutar bola matanya, "Kau berlebihan."

' _Jadi?'_

Nada suara Donghae mendesak, membuatnya mengalah. "Baiklah. Jam berapa aku harus mengirimkannya?"

' _Kau memang yang terbaik Yesung-ah! Kupikir pukul 1.30 tidak masalah, dengan jumlah seperti biasa.'_

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini."

' _Aku tahu.'_

Donghae tertawa, mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi sebelum memutus sambungan telepon. Ia menghela napas kecil. Baiklah, paling tidak ia memiliki hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuatnya melupakan sejenak apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

.

* * *

.

Henry berdecak kesal. Menatap marah layar laptopnya yang tiba-tiba saja mati tanpa sebab. Ia sedang mend _onwload file-file_ penting, namun sepertinya laptop itu berusaha mencoba mengetes kesabaran yang ia miliki.

Ia menggeram, menutup layar laptop dengan kasar, lalu mencabut _flashdisk_ yang menancap. Benar kata Yesung, bahwa ia memang harus membeli laptop baru.

Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruang tengah, tersenyum senang ketika menemukan kamar Yesung tidak terkunci. Ia hanya akan meminjam laptop sepupunya itu sebentar, jadi tidak masalah bukan?

Dan benda yang dicarinya berada di atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidur. Ia bersiul, menyalakannya dan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kelegaan besar mermbat di sekujur tubuhnya saat _file-file_ yang ia butuhkan telah tersimpan aman di dalam _flashdisk._ Berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia harus berterima kasih kepada Yesung nanti.

Ia mencabut benda mungil itu, namun mungkin karena ia yang terlalu bersemangat, tangannya tanpa sadar menyenggol tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja, membuatnya berhamburan di lantai.

 _Sial._

Ia berjongkok, memungut kertas-kertas itu satu per satu. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kertas yang membuatnya tertarik. Selembar kertas yang sudah terlihat kusut dengan not-not balok yang tersebar di sana. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Yesung tertarik dengan musik, dan gubahan yang ia pegang itu ia yakin untuk dimainkan sebuah piano. Not-not itu ditulis dengan tangan, ia melihat kertas itu dengan seksama, namun tidak menemukan nama sang pencipta di sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian mulutnya mulai bersenandung. Ia dijuluki jenius bukan tanpa alasan. Otaknya dengan mudah menghapal nada-nada itu. Ia tersenyum lebar. _Lagu yang indah._ Mungkin lain kali ia harus bertanya kepada Yesung tentang siapa yang menulis lagu seindah ini.

Ia tersentak saat sudut matanya menangkap jam digital di atas meja, pukul 3.45. Ia memiliki janji berlatih dengan Kyuhyun sore ini. Bergegas ia membereskan kertas-kertas itu. Mematikan laptop dengan terburu-buru sebelum melesat keluar dari kamar Yesung.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari taxi yang ia tumpangi ketika ponsel yang berada di saku mantelnya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Ia membukanya, dan menemukan nama Ryeowook tertera di sana, laki-laki itu menanyakan apakah ia sudah merasa lebih baik.

Tidak. Ia tidak merasa lebih baik.

Kyuhyun kembali memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam saku. Mengabaikan pesan Ryeowook. Sejak _pertengkaran kecil_ mereka, ia benar-benar menghiraukan Ryeowook. Keadaan di _apartment_ terasa begitu dingin dan canggung. Laki-laki itu mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, namun ia, seakan memiliki begitu banyak alasan selalu berhasil mengindar.

Ia tahu, ia terlihat seperti pecundang, namun sungguh, ia belum bisa melakukan apapun tentang hal ini. Sebelum ingatannya benar-benar pulih ia tidak bisa tahu apakah yang Ryeowook katakan benar atau hanya kebohongan yang lain.

Dan Kim Yesung – laki-laki itu berhasil membuatnya semakin kacau akhir-akhir ini.

Sejak Yesung mengantarkannya pulang sore itu, ia belum juga bertemu dengannya lagi, ia belum bisa bertanya apakah mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, dan jika itu memang benar, kenapa Yesung tidak berkata jujur padanya sejak awal.

Dan di sisi lain ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Kenapa ada sebuah gejolak aneh yang membuatnya ingin bertemu laki-laki itu, kenapa hatinya merasa – rindu.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab saat ini. Dengan kesal, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah studio musik yang sengaja disewakan Donghae untuknya berlatih bersama Henry.

 _Kyuhyun, fokus!_

Seorang laki-laki muda menyapanya di pintu masuk. Lalu menggiringnya ke dalam, ke sebuah ruangan dengan tiga _grand piano_ yang berdiri tegak, dan beberapa _violin, viola, cello_ dan sebuah harpa di sudut yang lain.

Henry sudah duduk di balik salah satu piano, melambaikan tangannya bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Apakah aku terlambat?"

"Aku juga baru saja sampai, _hyung._ "

Ia mengangguk, menggantungkan mantelnya, sebelum memilih sebuah piano di seberang Henry. Ia membolak-balik kertas yang ia bawa tadi, mengerutkan kening tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Henry, bagaimana jika kau memainkan _cello_ ketika _Waltz in E Minor?"_

Henry berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengangguk setuju. "Kupikir itu ide yang bagus."

Ia kembali tenggelam dalam kertas-kertas itu. Namun, dentingan piano berhasil menghentikannya, dan anehnya membuat darahnya berdesir.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya terangkat, menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu. Seolah tersihir, jemarinya dengan lembut menari di sana, tahu setiap bagian nada. Bahkan ketika Henry berhenti memainkannya, jemarinya masih saja menari. Tenggelam dalam melodi yang seakan telah dihapal oleh setiap sel di tubuhnya.

" _Hyung,_ kau tahu lagu ini?"

Henry bertanya pensaran, keterkejutan terdengar kentara di suara laki-laki itu.

Ia bungkam karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus dilontarkan, membiarkan melodi itu berhasil membuat dadanya terasa sesak untuk alasan yang membuatnya bingung.

.

* * *

.

Yesung menata berpuluh-puluh _cupcake_ dan ratusan _macaroon_ ke dalam kardus. Berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

Jam yang menggantung tinggi di dinding dapur menunjukan pukul 12.15 pm, sepertinya ia tidak akan terlambat untuk mengantarkan kue-kue itu.

" _Hyung,_ apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam dapur dengan mulut penuh _macaroon,_ sepupunya itu berhasil mencuri hasil kerjanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia mengangguk, "Kau bisa memindahnya ke dalam mobil, aku akan berganti pakaian dulu sebelum kita mengirimkannya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, mengangkat beberapa kardus dan membawanya keluar. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam toilet, mengganti pakaiannya yang berlumuran tepung dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih layak. Dan ketika ia keluar, dua kardus terkahir sudah berhasil dipindahkan oleh Kyungsoo ke dalam bagasi belakang.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengacungkan ibu jari, tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, _hyung._ "

Ia menyambar mantel tebalnya, mengenakannya dan berjalan menuju mobil dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah berada di kursi kemudi.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

Ia melambaikan tangan, yang dibalas dengan lambaian semangat dari anak itu.

"Jadi, apakah semua itu untuk Cho Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada jahil saat keduanya duduk di dalam mobil yang melaju pelan. Ia menoleh dan mengangkat alis.

"Huh?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, _hyung._ Aku melihatnya tadi, kau membungkus beberapa potong _cheese cake,_ yang aku yakin tidak dipesan oleh Donghae."

Sial. Ia tertangkap basah, merasakan wajahnya memanas.

" _Well,_ pada dasarnya itu memang untuk Kyuhyun. Namun, aku juga membungkusnya untuk Henry."

Eunhyuk berdecak, membuatnya mendengus kesal dan membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Setelah dua puluh menit, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah gedung _theatre_ yang akan menjadi tempat pertunjukan Kyuhyun nanti.

Eunhyuk memarkirkan mobil di _basement,_ menelepon Donghae dan menyuruhnya membawa beberapa orang untuk membantu mereka membawa kardus-kardus kue itu.

Mereka berjalan di sebuah koridor panjang, lalu berbelok ke kanan, memasuki sebuah _hall_ yang berisikan belasan meja bundar besar yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Puluhan orang berada di sana, terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Yesung merasakan kardus yang dibawanya terangkat, lalu digantikan oleh kardus kecil yang dosodorkan Eunhyuk dengan seringaian di wajah.

"Kyuhyunmu ada di sana, dan tenang saja aku akan membantumu."

Ia menatap Eunhyuk bingung, melihat sepupunya itu berjalan lebih dulu ke arah meja di sisi lain ruangan, dimana Kyuhyun dan Henry terlihat tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk, laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Henry mengikutinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di meja.

Ini tidak seperti ia akan menyampaikan perasaannya, namun entah kenapa jantungnya selalu saja berdetak aneh seperti ini.

Ia berdeham, berjalan pelan ke arah Kyuhyun dengan gugup.

.

.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

Suara itu berhasil menyeretnya keluar dari pikirannya sendiri, dan jantungnya seolah akan melompat keluar ketika menemukan Yesung berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Oh, tidak – tentu saja tidak Yesung- _ssi."_

Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yesung di sini meskipun diam-diam ia bersyukur bisa melihat laki-laki itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yesung tertawa kecil, menaruh sebuah kardus di atas meja. "Donghae memintaku membuat kue untuk para _staff,_ dan karena aku yakin kau juga akan berada di sini, aku membawakanmu sesuatu."

Ia membuka kardus itu, dan menemukan dua potong _cheese cake_ di sana.

"Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum senang.

Berbagai pertanyaan kembali memenuhi pikirannya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan pada Yesung. Namun, sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tentu saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat, ia tidak akan menanyakannya di tempat seperti ini. Mungkin, lain kali.

"Er, baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kau terlihat sibuk, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Tunggu!" Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung sebelum laki-laki itu berhasil beranjak pergi, meresakan getaran aneh ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pegangannya, berdeham kecil.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau menemaniku memakan kue ini? Kau tahu – dan menemaniku hingga Henry kembali. Aku tidak tahu kemana anak itu pergi bersama sepupumu yang lain."

Dan ia mengumpat di dalam hati menyadari kalimatnya yang terdengar ganjil.

Yesung duduk di sampingnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia tertawa, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh kearahnya dengan mata yang menyipit lucu.

"Apakah ada yang terlewat olehku, Kyuhyun _-ssi?"_

"Tidak." Dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya, membuat Yesung semakin tersipu, "kau terlihat manis dengan wajah seperti itu, Kim Yesung."

.

.

Setelah bertanya kepada beberapa orang, akhirnya Ryeowook menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud. Ia hanya berniat untuk mengantarkan ponsel Kyuhyun yang tertinggal. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih belum mau berbicara dengannya, jadi ia hanya ingin mengantarkan ponsel itu lalu pergi.

Namun, ketika ia baru saja akan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia melihat Kim Yesung sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, entah apa yang dilakukan Yesung di sini dan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya terpana.

Kyuhyun tertawa.

Cho Kyuhyun tertawa begitu lepas.

Dan dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun tertawa seringan itu.

Ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Ada sebuah kesadaran aneh yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Kembali memasukan ponsel Kyuhyun ke dalam saku mantel. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan nmembutuhkan ponsel itu hari ini.

Ia merasakan cairan asin satu per satu jatuh membasahi pipinya, dan ia memaksa kaki-kakinya yang terasa lemas untuk terus berjalan. Tubuhnya bergetar saat tiba-tiba sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya begitu kuat, kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui sejak dulu –

– bahwa sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan cinta Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

" _Kau gila, Kim Ryeowook!"_

 _Jungsoo menatap sepupunya tidak percaya. Sebuah kemarahan memenuhi dadanya. Ia tidak suka ketika Ryeowook melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini._

" _Semua ingatan Kyuhyun yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu terhapus. Lalu apa salahnya dengan kebohongan kecil?" Ryeowook berteriak, ada sebuah ketakutan di nada suara laki-laki itu._

 _Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Kebohongan kecil? Demi Tuhan, Kim Ryeowook! Kau baru saja mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa kalian sudah bertunangan!"_

 _Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar, sepasang mata itu berair, menatapnya seolah meminta pertolongan._

 _Ia menghela napas, berjongkok di hadapan Ryeowook, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat nanti ingatannya kembali?"_

 _Ryeowook menggeleng, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa ada kemungkinan ingatan Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali?"_

" _Itu hanya sebuah kemungkinan, dan ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain, Kim Ryeowook. Mungkin dia tidak akan mengingat apapun, namun bisa saja dalam tiga tahun atau mungkin beberapa bulan ingatan itu akan kembali. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksinya."_

" _Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku, hyung."_

" _Dan jika dia tidak juga mencintaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _Ryeowook terdiam. Keheningan menyesakan yang melingkupi keduanya terasa begitu lama._

" _Katakan padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _Ryeowook membuang pandangan, tidak mau menatap ke arahnya._

" _Aku akan membiarkannya pergi." Bisiknya lirih. "Aku akan melepaskan Kyuhyun, hyung."_

 _Ia mencengkeram bahu Ryeowook erat. Seharusnya ia melarang Ryeowook melakukan hal bodoh ini sejak awal. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Ryeowook bermain dengan kebohongannya sendiri. Karena jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya hal itu kan membuat mereka terluka. Membuat Kim Ryeowook jauh lebih terluka._

" _Kuharap kau menepati janjimu, Kim Ryeowook."_

* * *

" _Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable._ _"_

– _**Neil Gaiman**_

* * *

 _ **Playlist:**_

 _ **Beethoven – Pathetique Sonata**_

 _ **Yiruma & Henry Lau – River Flows in You**_

 _ **Note:  
**_

1.

 _First of all, I wanna say my apology to you._ Maaf karena mengabaikan fanfic ini begitu lama. _Last semester was so damn chaotic for me._ _Being a good student *cough*_ _, participating in a musical drama and organizations_. Tiga hal yang benar-benar menyita hampir seluruh waktuku. Jadi, kuharap kalian bisa memaafkanku untuk masalah ini.

2.

 _I hope I can finish this fanfic before my holiday is over._ Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian menunggu lagi, _because I know the pain of waiting is unbearable_. _LOL  
_

3.

Terima kasih. _I'm truly thankful having a bunch of readers like you. The feeling when I know that many people love my writing cannot be expressed with any words. So, thanks once again – and_ _[I know it's fucking cheesy... but]_ _I really love you guys. Kkk~_

 _ **[And please be safe wherever you are! #prayforjakarta #prayforindonesia]**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Cloud'sHana**_

 _ **xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_...karena kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan..._

" _ **Bagatelle in A minor**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah, kita perlu bicara."

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 1.30 dini hari ketika ia pulang ke _apartment._ Lampu-lampu masih menyala terang. Ryeowook duduk tegak di ruang tengah. Mata laki-laki itu terlihat bengkak, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan Ryeowook, berjalan lurus ke arah kamar dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun, kali ini berbeda, kilatan di mata Ryeowook menunjukan bahwa mereka memang perlu bicara. Sekarang.

Ia duduk di sebelah Ryeowook, menautkan jemarinya dan menunggu laki-laki itu untuk bicara. Di sudut matanya Ryeowook terlihat gelisah, memainkan jemari di pangkuan, dan sama sekali tidak menatapnya, memandang lurus ke layar hitam televisi.

Ketegangan menggantung di udara membuat mereka merasa sesak – dan dingin, penghangat ruangan yang berdesir lembut sama sekali tidak bisa membuat mereka nyaman, ujung jemari tetap saja terasa kebas.

Detik-detik berikutnya Ryeowook tidak juga membuka mulut, hanya sesekali meliriknya gugup.

"Jika kau tidak ing – "

" – tunggu!"

Ia baru saja akan beranjak ketika Ryeowook berteriak, menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Ia dapat merasakan telapak tangan Ryeowook yang begitu dingin, bahkan jemari laki-laki itu bergetar di atas kulitnya.

"Ryeowook..."

Ryeowook menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan, ada sebuah ketakutan di sana. Ia mengalah.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang berhasil meluncur keluar dari bibir Ryeowook, satu kata yang berhasil membuat rasa kecewa di hatinya terasa semakin berat – satu kata yang mengindikasikan bahwa Ryeowook memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku tahu kata maaf tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Kata maafku tidak akan menghapus kesalahan yang aku lakukan." Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, "Namun, sungguh Kyu. Dari semua hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Dan cerita itu mengalir. Tentang kecelakaan lima tahun lalu yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatan. Tentang kepindahan mereka ke Wina. Tentang pertunangan mereka yang hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Ia menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan. Rasa kecewa menekan dadanya kuat, membuatnya sesak. Dan kemarahan yang begitu besar terasa akan meledak keluar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia ingin menangis, berteriak marah dan menumpahkan segala macam emosi yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

Ia merasa dikhianati.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kim Ryeowook?" Ia mendesis tajam, membuat Ryeowook berjengit, seakan suaranya berhasil menyakiti laki-laki itu secara fisik.

"Tidak. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak bisa dimaafkan, Kyuhyun."

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari pipinya terasa basah, entah sejak kapan ia menangis.

"Lalu kenapa setelah lima tahun kau baru mengungkapkan segalanya?"

Ia merasa begitu bodoh. Jadi, selama lima tahun ini ia hidup di dalam kebohongan yang Ryeowook ciptakan – dan ia mempercayai laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya?" Ia berbisik lirih.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil, tawa datar yang membuat air mata laki-laki itu mengalir turun.

"Karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku mendapatkan keberanianku untuk melepaskanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengakui bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cintamu."

Suara Ryeowook tercekat di akhir kalimat. Kali ini ia yang berjengit.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu." Ryeowook tersenyum masam.

Desiran penghangat udara seketika terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Deru napas mereka yang memburu seolah menunjukan seberapa keras keduanya menahan gejolak emosi yang mereka rasakan.

Dan setelah sekian lama mengenal Ryeowook, untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan Ryeowook sebagai seseorang yang berbeda – orang asing yang tidak ia kenal.

Ia beranjak. Menggerekan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku menuju kamar. Membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir tanpa berniat untuk menghapusnya. Dan tangan kanannya merambat naik ke dada, menekan kekosongan menyakitkan yang terasa semakin nyata saat ini.

"Satu lagi pertanyaan untukmu."

Tanpa membalikan tubuh, ia berkata. Dan ia tahu Ryeowook mendengarkannya saat ini.

"Siapa Kim Yesung?" Suaranya hanya berupa bisikan, namun ia yakin, Ryeowook tahu apa yang ia maksud, "Apa arti Kim Yesung – di hidupku?"

Ia mendengar Ryeowook bergerak kecil, lalu merasakan keberadaan laki-laki itu tepat di belakangnya.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tanyakan pada hatimu, dan kau akan menemukan jawaban yang kau cari."

Langkah kaki Ryeowook terdengar menjauh. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka sebelum ditutup kembali.

.

 _ **.**_

Ryeowook menekan tombol _basement_ dengan jemari gemetar, lalu benda besi itu membawanya turun dalam kecepatan konstan. Berkali-kali tangan kirinya yang terkepal memukul dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kedua pipinya juga masih saja basah akibat air mata yang terus menerus turun dari matanya yang memanas.

Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di mata Kyuhyun tadi, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukai itu. Kekecewaan yang lebih mendominasi daripada kemarahan Kyuhyun membuatnya sulit bernapas. Kaki-kakinya terasa lemas, tanpa sadar ia jatuh terduduk di sudut _lift,_ tangannya yang bebas mencoba merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel dan men _dial_ nomer seseorang.

Terdengar nada sambung yang berbunyi beberapa kali, sebelum seseorang di ujung yang lain mengangkatnya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Sungmin _hyung..."_

' _Ryeowook? Ada apa? Kau – kau menangis?'_

" _Hyung..."_

Tangisnya pecah. Bahkan ketika _lift_ itu sudah berhenti dan kedua pintunya terbuka. Ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, meringkuk di sudut dengan isakan yang terus keluar dari mulut.

' _Dimana kau sekarang? Apa yang terjadi? Jangan membuatku takut, Kim Ryeowook!'_

Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak terisak lebih keras.

"A-aku melepaskannya, _hyung..._ "

' _Ryeowook...'_

"Aku melepaskan, Kyuhyun..."

Ya, ia melepaskan Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya ia melepaskan cintanya yang tak pernah berbalas.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap gulita, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menyalakan lampu. Ia meringkuk di kaki ranjang, menekuk kedua lutut hingga menyentuh dada dan mencengkeram erat sisi-sisi kepala dengan kedua tangan.

 _Sial._

Ia mengernyit saat rasa nyeri itu mendera. Kepalanya seolah dihantam begitu keras dengan sesuatu. Napasnya memburu, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan itu? Siapa orang yang ingin sekali ia temui malam itu?

Dan... siapa Kim Yesung?

Ia menjerit tertahan, menarik rambutnya kuat. Dengan napas terengah ia berbaring di lantai, masih dalam posisi yang sama. Ia menyentuh dada, dan kekosongan itu masih juga terasa. Kekosongan yang menyakitkan, kekosongan yang membuatnya rindu akan seseorang.

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia tidak pernah menangis seperti ini semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Jadi, seberapa penting kenangan itu hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

Ia tergugu, dan detik berikutnya, ia membiarkan kegelapan menyelebunginya. Membiarkan alam bawah sadar menguasinya hingga ia merasa sesak.

Lalu sebuah mimpi hadir.

Malam itu ia bermimpi tentang Yesung, dan di dalam mimpinya – laki-laki itu menangis.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu soufflé cokelat di hadapannya masih mengembang indah dengan rasberi di atasnya, namun sekarang kue itu sudah mengempis melepaskan uap-uap panas di dalam dan terlihat retak di setiap bagian.

"Kau tidak memakannya, _hyung?"_

Ia menggeleng kecil, nafsu makannya sudah menguap. Detik berikutnya mangkuk putih itu berpindah tangan, Henry dengan senang hati menggantikannya melahap soufflé yang sudah dingin. Dan Ia merasakan Kibum sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya, seolah mengerti kekhawatiran yang sedang ia rasakan.

Sore ini mereka berempat, termasuk Eunhyuk, berniat untuk makan malam di sebuah restauran itali yang baru saja di buka di dekat _Gaeul._ Namun, rencana mereka batal karena ternyata restauran itu tutup di hari Senin, ditambah hujan yang mengguyur dengan deras di luar membuat mereka memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di _apartment_ nya. Berkumpul di ruang tengah seraya menikmati soufflé yang tadi ia buat.

Tetapi, suasana hatinya langsung saja berubah ketika Henry bercerita bahwa sudah tiga hari ini sepupunya itu tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ponsel laki-laki itu tidak aktif.

"Apakah kau sudah bertanya kepada Donghae, Henry? Mungkin dia tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa dihubungi." Ia bertanya seolah itu bukan masalah besar, meskipun saat ini kekhawatiran itu terlihat begitu jelas di matanya.

"Donghae bahkan sudah ke _apartment_ Kyuhyun," Eunhyuk menimpali, "dan tidak ada yang membukakkan pintu."

Ia memainkan jemarinya gelisah. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

Tidak.

Ia segera menepis pikiran itu. Tidak. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja.

Ia tersentak saat tangan hangat Kibum meraih jemarinya yang terasa dingin. Menepuknya beberapa kali, "Tenanglah. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Ia mengangguk kecil, "Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu khawatir, _hyung?"_ Henry menatapnya penasaran, mulut anak itu masih penuh dengan cokelat.

"Err... apakah itu salah?"

"Tidak, tapi kau terlihat seperti kekasih – " Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Henry membulat lucu dengan mulut terbuka.

" _Hyung,_ jangan bilang bahwa kau – astaga! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, kau tahu, Kyuhyun _sunbae_ sudah bertunangan jadi kau – ouch!"

Ia tertawa kecil saat Eunhyuk memukul belakang kepala Henry dengan keras, membuat laki-laki itu bersungut-sungut.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

"Karena kau terlalu banyak bicara Henry Lau!"

"Tetapi kau tidak bisa memukulku seperti itu, _hyung!_ Itu namanya kekerasan!"

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, _hyung._ Bagaimana jika otakku berubah bodoh seperti milikmu?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Dan pertengkaran itu berlanjut. Di sebelahnya Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sepupu-sepupunya itu. Sedangkan di dalam hati ia merasa sedikit berterima kasih, karena sejenak ia bisa melupakan kekhawatirannya, dan pertanyaan tadi terlupakan begitu saja.

.

* * *

.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik?"

Ryeowook menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum manis. Wajahnya tidak lagi pucat, dan nafsu makan Ryeowook sudah kembali seperti semula. Pagi ini laki-laki itu sudah menghabiskan tiga potong _sandwich_ dan beberapa potong _bacon._

Sungmin menghela napas lega. Meskipun ia yakin luka itu masih ada, paling tidak Ryeowook bisa tersenyum hari ini.

Beberapa hari terkahir, laki-laki itu menginap di rumahnya. Ryeowook tidak ingin pulang ke _apartment_ , beralasan bahwa dia belum siap bertemu Kyuhyun setelah malam itu, dan Ryeowook yakin Kyuhyun juga belum ingin menemuinya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung,_ " Ryeowook meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya lembut, "untuk segalanya."

Ia tersenyum, menyentuh sisi wajah laki-laki itu.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

"Hem?"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu, pada akhirnya, bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama?"

Ryeowook menghela napas, memejamkan matanya, dan sebuah senyum kecil melengkung di wajah manis itu. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat, menyentuh dada.

"Kau tahu, _hyung,_ meskipun ini menyakitkan, namun beban di hatiku terasa jauh lebih ringan saat melihat Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia bersama Kim Yesung. Dia tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu bersamaku. Dan hanya dengan melihat itu, aku merasa bahwa rasa sakit ini sebanding dengan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Kyuhyun bahagia, dan itu lebih dari cukup untukku."

Setetes air mata jatuh ketika Ryeowook membuka mata, lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah begitu lama tidak ia lihat – dan untuknya ini juga sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

* * *

.

Jungsoo terkejut saat menemukan Kyuhyun di pintu kantornya sepagi ini. Laki-laki itu terlihat – mengerikan.

Kantung matanya menghitam, seolah dia tidak tidur berhari-hari. Wajahnya pucat. Rambut iklanya yang biasa tersisir rapi terlihat berantakan, dan pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan tidak jauh lebih baik.

Dan ia tahu apa yang terjadi tanpa Kyuhyun membuka mulut.

Jungsoo membawanya masuk, menyuruhnya duduk di sofa dan menyajikan secangkir teh hangat di hadapan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama akan seperti ini.

"Apakah ingatanku bisa kembali?"

Itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, tidak ada sapaan apapun walaupun mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan ia tidak mempersalahkannya, karena ia tahu, ia juga patut dipersalahkan di sini.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin, namun ada kemungkinan bahwa ingatanmu akan kembali. Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Aku mengingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan beberapa potongan kenangan yang tidak aku mengerti, " Kyuhyun berkata, "kenangan yang berhubungan dengan – seseorang." Suaranya menghilang di kahir kalimat, seolah laki-laki itu ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Tanpa sadar ia mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja, tentang seseorang."

Kyuhyun tersentak, menatapnya tidak percaya, "Kau tahu?"

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun, untuk semuanya."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggubris, "Lalu apakah ada seseorang bernama Kim Yesung dalam kenanganku?"

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung saja kepada yang bersangkutan? Dan kau tahu, Kyuhyun, cara tercepat agar ingatanmu kembali adalah melakukan apa yang pernah kau lakukan dulu – dan kupikir Kim Yesung akan sangat membantumu dalam hal ini."

Kyuhyun menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kyuhyun?"

Laki-laki menoleh dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah berhasil membuka pintu.

"Aku tahu, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi bisakah kau mencoba untuk memaafkan Ryeowook? Dia melakukan semua kebodohan ini hanya karena dia mencintaimu – hanya itu."

Kyuhyun membisu, keluar dari ruangan itu dengan pintu yang ditutup keras, dan tanpa melontarkan jawaban apapun.

.

.

Hujan menyapanya saat Kyuhyun keluar dari taxi yang ia tumpangi. Tidak begitu deras, namun hujan itu berhasil membuatnya kuyup hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Ia tahu ini terlalu pagi untuk datang ke _Gaeul,_ dan ia tahu, bahwa mungkin saja Kim Yesung tidak ada di sana. Namun, _toh_ ia tetap melangkahkan kaki ke arah kafe tersebut. Kursi-kursi empuk terlihat masih disusun terbalik di atas meja, tanda ' _closed'_ masih menempel di balik permukaan pintu kaca, dan seorang pegawai sedang mengepel lantai dengan cekatan.

Ia melarikan pandangan, berusaha mencari seseorang. Dan ia merasakan kelegaan luar biasa saat menemukan orang yang ia cari sedang menyusun puluhan _cupcake_ di etalase kaca. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mendorong pintu kafe hingga terbuka, membuat lonceng yang berada di atas kusen berdencing. Ia tidak perduli ketika tetesan air dari tubuhnya membasahi lantai kayu yang baru saja dibersihkan.

"Maaf, kami belum bu – "

Kalimat Yesung menggantung di udara. Wajah laki-laki itu tampak terkejut.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi?"_

Yesung menyimpan nampan yang ia pegang ke atas meja, bergegas keluar dari c _ounter,_ dan berlari kecil ke arahnya. Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut, mewakili perasaan bingung dan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ia membisu, hanya terus menatap Yesung tanpa melontarkan jawaban apapun, membuat laki-laki itu semakin gelisah. "Kyu – " Yesung tersentak saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, "Ya Tuhan, kau dingin sekali."

Ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Yesung, membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa masuk ke sebuah ruangan di dekat dapur, tempat beberapa loker terlihat menempel di tembok. Yesung mengobrak-abrik isi salah satu loker yang berada di sudut, menarik sebuah handuk dari dalam.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik laki-laki itu. Dan seakan setiap sel tubuhnya mengenal sosok Yesung, ia selalu merasakan sengatan aneh di bawah kulitnya setiap kali kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Ia membiarkan Yesung mengeringkan rambutnya perlahan, membiarkan jantungnya berdetak menyenangkan.

"Sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu, aku punya beberapa cadangan pakaian di sini, kau bisa memakainya."

Yesung akan berbalik, mungkin berniat mengambil pakaian yang dimaksud, namun tangannya lebih cepat, menarik laki-laki itu mendekat, dan seolah mengikuti kata hatinya, ia melingkarkan sepasang lengannya ke tubuh Yesung, memeluk laki-laki itu erat. Perasaan hangat mulai menginvasi tubuhnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan detak jantung keduanya yang terdengar seirama.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun- _ssi?"_

Tubuh Yesung menegang, masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Sebentar saja. Kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja."

Tangan Yesung yang semula terkulai di sisi-sisi tubuh merambat naik, membalas pelukannya. Dan pada detik itu terjadi, ia merasa bahwa segalanya terasa tepat, memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Lalu, tanpa sadar kedua matanya kembali memanas untuk alasan yang berbeda.

.

.

Kaos lengan panjang yang ia kenakan terlihat kekecilan, dan _drawstring pants_ yang melekat di kaki, jelas sekali bukan ukurannya. Aroma Kim Yesung menguar dari serat-serat lembut pakaian itu, aroma manis yang terasa familiar di indera penciumannya, yang tanpa sadar membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Cokelat panas akan jauh lebih baik daripada kopi di keadaan seperti ini." Kata Yesung seraya meletakan dua cangkir di meja. Keduanya duduk di sisi kanan kafe, di bawah lampu temaram yang ditanamkan di dinding.

Yesung sudah mengganti kemeja yang basah akibat pelukannya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan sebuah _sweater_ abu-abu lembut. Laki-laki itu masih terlihat khawatir, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan ia tidak menyukai itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terangkat, menyentuh sisi wajah Yesung dengan ibu jari yang menyusap bibir bawah Yesung pelan, membuat laki-laki itu tersentak.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu, kau bisa terluka."

Yesung menarik diri, "A-apa? Oh ya, kau benar."

Suasana berubah sedikit canggung, keduanya menghindari tatapan mata satu sama lain. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, berdeham kecil.

Hujan masih mengguyur di luar, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa air yang berjatuhan itu akan berhenti karena awan kelabu masih terlihat menggantung rendah di langit.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat – kacau."

Suara Yesung yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, dan pertanyaan itu berhasil menyeretnya kembali, mengingatkannya tentang kenapa ia berada di sini, kenapa ia ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Ia memandang Yesung beberapa saat yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung. Ada letupan kemarahan samar di hatinya saat ini.

Kenapa laki-laki itu harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya?

"Kau mengenalku." Suaranya hanya berupa bisikan, "Sebelum ini, kita pernah saling mengenal."

Perlahan-lahan ekspresi Yesung berubah, sebuah kesadaran tentang apa yang ia katakan terlihat di sana. Dan itu membuat emosinya semakin meluap. Ia merasa benar-benar dibodohi oleh semua orang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku? Kenapa Kim Yesung?! Kenapa?!"

Suaranya meninggi, bahkan di sudut matanya ia melihat seorang pegawai di kafe itu berjengit kaget.

Di hadapannya Yesung tidak kalah terkejutnya, namun yang berbeda adalah, tatapan laki-laki itu berubah terluka. Luka yang tidak ia mengerti.

Bibir Yesung terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus dengan wajah yang memerah menahan emosi.

"Kau tidak mengerti Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti." Yesung berkata getir. Selaput tipis terlihat di sepasang mata yang menatapnya nanar.

"Setelah lima tahun kau menghilang, tiba-tiba saja kau ada di hadapanku tanpa mengingatku sedikit pun. Jadi, kau pikir reaksi apa yang harus kuberikan padamu?" Air mata Yesung jatuh satu per satu, lalu berubah begitu deras seperti hujan di luar, dan itu membuat hatinya merasa sesak. "Kau pergi tanpa salam perpisahan, dan tanpa tanda tiba-tiba kau kembali. Keadaan juga tidak jauh lebih baik dengan fakta bahwa kau bertunangan dengan Kim Ryeowook. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan hah?"

Yesung seketika bungkam, seakan baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, seolah terlalu banyak informasi yang ia berikan. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu membuang muka, menatap refleksinya yang menyedihkan di dinding kaca.

"Jadi, kumohon, jangan bertingkah seperti hanya kau yang terluka di sini, karena kau tidak akan pernah mengerti luka seperti apa yang kutanggung."

Ia tercengang. Memangnya apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu? Apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat laki-laki di hadapannya begitu terluka?

Apa hubungan mereka?

Menit-menit berlalu dalam diam. Yesung masih saja tidak mau berpaling ke arahnya, dan ia, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap laki-laki itu.

Yesung masih saja menangis, dan itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Ia tidak menyukai ini, ia tidak suka melihat laki-laki itu menangis. Jangan menangis seperti ini. _Kumohon, jangan menangis._

' _Jangan menangis seperti ini, Yesungie.'_

Ia tersentak. Itu tadi – apa?

' _Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menangis? Kau terlihat jelek.'_

' _Ya! Kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun.'_

' _Tapi kau mencintaiku.'_

' _Bodoh.'_

Ia mengernyit. Rasa sakit itu kembali menginvasi kepalanya. Telinganya berdengung menyakitkan. Suara-suara lain, kenangan-kenangan lain berjejalan masuk tanpa bisa ia cegah.

' _Di saat seperti ini cokelat panas lebih baik daripada kopi, Kyu.'_

' _Tapi aku butuh kafein.'_

' _Tidak untuk hari ini.'_

' _Ini sama saja dengan kau menyiksaku, Kim Yesung.'_

' _Hanya sampai kau sembuh.'_

' _Menyebalkan.'_

' _Haha... aku tahu.'_

Ia mencengkeram erat ujung meja, membuat dua cangkir di atasnya bergetar. Dan Yesung dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyu-kyuhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

' _Mainkan lagu itu lagi untukku.'_

' _Lagu?'_

' _Lagu yang selalu kau mainkan ketika hujan.'_

' _Bagatelle in A Minor?'_

' _Ya!'  
_ Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya di peluk erat, air mata Yesung membasahi kepalanya. "Bertahanlah, kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Ti-tidak."

"Jangan bodoh Cho Kyuhyun, kau pucat sekali."

"Jangan rumah sakit, kumohon."

' _Jadi, siapa namamu?'_

' _Kim Yesung. Kau?'_

' _Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.'_

Tubuhnya terasa semakin berat. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Dan detik berikutnya, ia membiarkan kegelapan menelannya begitu dalam.

' _Kau menyukainya? Bagatelle in A Minor. Aku selalu memainkannya ketika hujan.'_

.

* * *

.

"Dia tertekan dan kelelahan. Aku sudah memberinya obat tidur. Jadi, dia tidak akan terbangun untuk beberapa jam ke depan."

Kibum berkata setelah memeriksa Kyuhyun dan menyuntikan obat ke aliran darah laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih, Kibum-ah." Yesung tersenyum tipis, menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau membawanya ke rumah sakit, Kim Yesung, bukan malah ke _apartment_ mu seperti ini."

Yesung berjengit, "Kyuhyun tidak suka rumah sakit."

Ia mengela napas, menatap Yesung tidak percaya, " 'Kyuhyun tidak suka rumah sakit' kau bilang? Demi Tuhan, Yesung-ah. Banyak orang yang tidak menyukai rumah sakit, tapi untuk beberapa alasan mereka tetap ke tempat itu."

"Aku tahu, namun dia memohon padaku untuk tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit – dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Alisnya berkerut, mendesah panjang, "Aku bukan Dokter ahli syaraf, aku tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Namun, sejauh yang kutahu dia baik-baik saja, hanya terlalu banyak tekanan dan kurang istirahat. Jadi, jika saat dia terbangun dia masih merasakan sakit, kuharap kau langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Yesung mengangguk, "Ya."

"Yesung-ah?"

Laki-laki itu mendongak, melemparkan pertanyaan melalui tatapan matanya, "Apakah _semua_ baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah – tapi aku berharap bawah semua _akan_ baik-baik saja."

Ia menepuk bahu Yesung dua kali sebelum beranjak, "Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kuurus."

"Hujan begitu deras di luar, hati-hati di jalan."

"Aku tahu."

Ia baru saja akan menutup pintu kamar Yesung ketika suara laki-laki itu memanggilnya.

"Hem?"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Dan ia benar-benar berharap, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja – termasuk hatinya.

.

.

Langit di luar sudah gelap ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mata. Hujan tidak lagi mengguyur, hanya menyisakan hawa dingin yang merambat masuk melalui celah kecil jendela. Cahaya di ruangan itu temaram. Lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit tidak dinyalakan, hanya sebuah lampu tidur kecil di samping ranjang yang menyala redup.

Ia menyibakan selimut, turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Aroma sup menguar saat ia berhasil keluar, menemukan Yesung tengah menata beberapa piring di atas meja.

"Ah, ka-kau sudah bangun?"

Ia mengangguk kecil, "Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Tertidur," koreksi Yesung, "Kibum memberimu obat tidur, kau kelelahan, dan kau tidur selama tujuh jam." Ada nada geli di suara Yesung, membuatnya tersenyum malu.

"Kibum?"

"Oh, ya, Kibum – tentu saja kau tidak mengingatnya – dia seorang Dokter, jadi tenang saja."

Yesung menarik sebuah kursi, lalu menyuruhnya duduk di sana. "Aku yakin kau belum memakan apapun sejak tadi pagi, jadi kau harus makan kali ini."

Ia patuh. Menerima semangkuk sup dari Yesung. "Apakah – ini _apartment_ mu?"

"Ya, karena kau tidak ingin ke rumah sakit. Jadi, aku membawamu kemari. Maaf aku tidak mengantarkamu pulang. Jadi, apakah kepalamu masih terasa sakit?"

Ia menggeleng, menyentuh kepalanya tanpa sadar, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Keduanya menghabiskan makanan dalam diam. Membirkan denting sendok yang mendominasi. Sesekali ia menangkap basah Yesung menatap ke arahnya, laki-laki itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun terlihat ragu.

"Maaf."

Pada akhirnya kata itu meluncur bersamaan, membuat Yesung tersenyum geli.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak bereaksi seperti tadi."

"Dan maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya menyalahkanmu, dan meluapkan emosiku." Timpalnya.

Yesung mengangguk, "Lupakan."

"Err.. Yesung?"

Laki-laki itu tersentak, "Ya?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?":

"Tentu saja."

"Bisakah, kau membantuku untuk mengembalikan ingatanku? Membantuku untuk mengingat semua kenangan yang kulupakan – dan mengingatmu?"

Yesung menatapnya begitu lama, sepasang mata itu menatapnya tidak percaya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, tatapan Yesung melembut, laki-laki itu tersenyum begitu lebar, dan senyuman itu menular.

"Tentu saja, Kyu. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu."

Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa nama panggilan itu terdengar begitu manis di telinganya sendiri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[TBC]**_

* * *

" _Memories, even your precious ones, fade surprisingly quickly. But I don't go along with that. The memories I value most, I don't ever see them fading."_

– _ **Kazuo Ishiguro, Never Let Me Go**_

* * *

 _ **[Playlist]**_

 _ **Yiruma :**_ _Serende In D-Flat_ _Piano No. 3 Quartet In C_


	7. Chapter 7

_...karena kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan..._

 ** _"_** ** _Bagatelle in A minor_** ** _"_**

 ** _Chapter 7  
_**

* * *

Yesung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tempo hari. Bahkan pagi ini, ia terbangun dengan sebuah pertanyaan – apakah yang ia alami adalah sebuah mimpi atau bukan. Namun, saat aroma Kyuhyun samar tercium dari tempat tidur, ia tahu bahwa segalanya nyata.

Kyuhyun menemuinya kemarin, dan perkataan laki-laki itu yang memintanya untuk membantu mengembalikan ingatan Kyuhyun membuat darahnya berdesir menyenangkan.

Jadi, pagi ini ia meloncat turun dari ranjang dengan antusiasme yang besar, dan memulai rutinitas pagi dengan bersenandung bahagia, membuat Eunhyuk dan Henry menatap heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung?"_

"Oh, tentu saja. Bukankah hari ini hari yang indah?"

Dengan itu ia keluar dari apartemen, meninggalkan dua sepupunya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Bergegas mengambil mobil di _basement_ dan melarikan benda itu ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

Mereka akan bertemu lagi hari ini, dan hanya dengan memikirkan itu membuat senyuman kembali terlihat di wajahnya.

Tanpa ia sangka, ternyata di luar hujan turun. Tidak begitu deras, namun air-air itu berhasil membuat banyak genangan di jalan. Dan untuk kali pertama setelah lima tahun terakhir, ia memandang hujan dengan gembira. Karena kali ini hujan berhasil mengingatkannya akan Kyuhyun dan kenangan manis mereka. Kenangan yang sebentar lagi akan ia ulang bersama Kyuhyun untuk membuat laki-laki itu – mengingatnya.

Ia tersenyum begitu lebar. Bahkan ia tidak mempersalahkan saat sebuah mobil menyalip dan menyiramkan genangan air yang kotor. Biasanya ia akan mengumpat kesal, menggerutu tentang ia yang malas mencuci mobil. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Ia hanya tertawa kecil, membiarkan mobil itu pergi tanpa mendengarnya mengumpat.

Tidak ada yang boleh merusak kebahagiaannya hari ini.

Gedung apartemen Kyuhyun terlihat di kejauhan. Jantung yang tadinya berdetak normal kini berubah cepat, seakan mengantisipasi pertemuan mereka hari ini. Dan saat sosok Kyuhyun yang kali ini terlihat, letupan menyenangkan terasa di bawah kulit.

Ia menepikan mobil ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di sisi jalan. Payung berwarna merah terkembang, melindungi tubuh laki-laki itu dari rintik hujan.

"Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" Ia melontarkan pertanyaan ketika Kyuhyun berhasil melipat payung dan menempatkan benda itu di belakang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku memang sengaja keluar lebih awal, aku hanya ingin – "

" – menikmati hujan." Sambungnya cepat.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tepat sekali." Ia tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki itu akan mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepalanya.

Ah, seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang?

Ia berdeham kecil, menginjak pedal gas, dan membiarkan mobilnya melaju pelan di jalanan yang basah.

"Yesung?"

Ia tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel formalitas di belakang, dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Hem?"

"Jadi kita akan memulainya dari mana? Kau tahu – pencarian kenangan Cho Kyuhyun yang hilang."

Kyuhyun tertawa karena pemilihan katanya sendiri, dan tawa itu menular.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan kedai kopi milik Baekhyun? Secangkir kopi terdengar tidak buruk untuk mengawali petualangan kita hari ini, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, "Terdengar bagus."

"Tentu saja. Kau selalu bilang seperti itu jika berhubungan dengan kopi, Kyu." Cibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil.

"Tapi bukankah itu memang terdengar menyenangkan? Kopi, hujan dan – kita?"

Dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya seolah akan melompat keluar dari rongga dada. Ah, Cho Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tak karuan.

.

.

.

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu, Yesung memelankan laju mobil saat mereka sampai di kawasan jalan aspal kecil yang membelah deretan toko di sisi kanan dan kiri. Memarkirkan mobil itu tepat di sebuah kedai kopi modern dengan papan kayu yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun tertegun beberapa saat. Daerah ini, ia kenal betul daerah ini. Dulu ia sering ke sini untuk pergi ke toko musik di salah satu estalase di sepanjang jalan. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa di sini juga lah tempat ia meninggalkan kenangannya bersama Yesung.

"Jadi, ini tempat yang kau maksud?"

Yesung mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar, "Dulu, kita sering kali berkunjung, memesan beberapa cangkir kopi saat hari hujan."

Gerimis kecil menyapa keduanya saat keluar dari mobil. Udara dingin merambat ke seluruh tubuh meskipun ia sudah memakai mantel tebal. Ia berlari kecil, menyusul Yesung yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depan.

Kedai kopi itu terletak tepat di sudut perempatan jalan. Gemerincing lonceng tercipta saat ia membuka pintu kaca. Seketika aroma kopi yang khas berlomba masuk ke dalam indera penciuman. Ia menyapukan pandangan. Di bawah sepatu, lantai kayu gelap menjadi alas berpijak, terdapat beberapa lukisan yang tergantung miring di dinding. Di langit-langit kedai terdapat lampu _vintage_ yang terpasang, dan sebuah pot besar yang terlihat tidak sesuai diletakan di dekat _counter._

Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma kopi yang bercampur dengan aroma kayu tua. Samar-samar, sebuah kenangan lain menyelinap masuk.

"Yesung _hyung?"_

Sebuah suara mengeterupsi mereka. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek bergegas menghampiri. Mata laki-laki itu membulat saat melihatnya, tampak begitu terkejut.

"Kyuhyun _hyung?"_

Ia tersenyum kaku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Satu orang yang _asing_ mengenalnya. Laki-laki itu beralih ke arah Yesung, " _Hyung,_ bukankah kau bilang kalian sudah pu – "

Yesung tertawa canggung, tangan Yesung membekap mulut laki-laki itu untuk menyuruhnya diam. "Sepertinya kita harus bicara sebentar Baekhyun-ah," ah, jadi laki-laki itu yang bernama Baekhyun, "Kyu, dudukklah dulu. Aku harus mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan anak ini."

Yesung berjalan menjauh bersama Baekhyun, sedangkan ia melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah meja di dekat jendela besar. Ia menarik kursi, membuat benda itu berderit saat bergesekan dengan lantai kayu di bawah. Kedai itu belum terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung di sudut yang lain. Mungkin orang-orang malas untuk keluar rumah di hari hujan seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yesung kembali, laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit terpana sebelum sebuah senyum penuh arti tersampir di wajahnya yang manis.

"Ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehku?"

Yesung menarik kursi di hadapannya, mendudukan diri dan menopangkan kepala dengan kedua tangan. "Kau tahu, Kyu. Meja ini adalah meja favorit kita. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan duduk di sini."

Ia tersenyum simpul, melipat tangan di atas meja, Mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yesung, membuat laki-laki itu terkesiap dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mungkin tubuhku diam-diam mengingat kenangan yang tidak bisa kuingat, Yesung."

Yesung tertawa, tawa indah yang membuat hatinya menghangat. "Dan kau tahu, Kyu. Mungkin ini memang cara terbaik membuatmu mengingat kenangan yang kau lupakan dan – mengingatku."

Yesung tersipu di akhir kalimat, laki-laki itu berdeham kecil, melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Memandang rintik hujan dengan senyuman di wajah.

"Ah, benar!"

Tiba-tiba Yesung berseru, kedua cokelat cerah itu berbinar jenaka.

"Apa?" Ia bertanya bingung.

"Tidakah kau merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang?"

"Tidak."

Yesung berdecak tidak setuju. "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan segera kembali."

Laki-laki itu beranjak pergi sebelum ia bisa melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain. Berlari kecil menuju mobil yang terparkir dan mengambil payung yang tadi ia lemparkan ke bagian belakang. Lalu menghilang di bawah rintik hujan dengan payung terkembang.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela saat kekehan kecil terdengar dari samping dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kemana perginya Yesung _hyung."_

Ia mengerutkan dahi, melemparkan pertanyaan melalui tatapan mata.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri nanti, _hyung."_

Secangkir kopi hitam di letakan di tepat di hadapannya, dan cangkir lain yang sepertinya berisi _caffé macchiato_ diltekakan di ujung.

"Terima kasih," Ia berucap pelan, "err.. Baekhyun- _ssi?"_

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun tertawa, dan itu membuatnya bingung.

"Yesung _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk bungkam. Aku tidak boleh menjawab pertanyaan yang akan kau lontarkan, _hyung._ Dia bilang bahwa dia yang akan membuatmu mengingat segalanya."

Ia tersenyum geli. Ah, Kim Yesung.

"Bahkan satu pertanyaan pun?"

Laki-laki itu mendudukan diri di kursi Yesung, menggeleng kecil. "Dia mengancamku."

Kali ini ia yang tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku tidak mengenalimu."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan tidak setuju, "Lupakan. Aku tahu, berada di posisimu tidak mudah, _hyung._ Aku hanya berharap bahwa ingatanmu akan cepat kembali, terutama ingatanmu tentang Yesung _hyung."_

Ada nada simpati di suara Baekhyun, dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Ia beralih ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, dan dari sudut mata ia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi menatap tidak suka ke arah mereka.

Seolah mengerti arah pandangnya, Baekhyun berdecak kesal, "Jangan hiraukan dia, _hyung._ Chanyeol dari dulu memang seperti itu."

Chanyeol?

"Kekasihmu?"

"Suamiku." Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Ah. " _Hyung,_ aku akan memberitahumu satu hal." Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berseru dengan wajah berbinar.

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, ia tersentak saat secara mendadak laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya. Ia mencoba menarik diri, tapi Baekhyun menahannya kuat. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Apa-apaan ini?

"Sekarang lihatlah ke arah Chanyeol."

Meski tidak mengerti, ia menoleh ke arah _counter._ Dan menemukan laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu memandang kesal ke arah mereka dengan wajah merah menahan emosi. Bibir laki-laki itu terus bergerak tidak beraturan, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak ia mengerti. Chanyeol jelas-jelas terlihat sangat cemburu saat ini.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Baekhyun sudah melepaskan genggamannya dan berdiri dari kursi sambil tersenyum puas.

"Satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu adalah, bahwa kau akan bertingkah seperti Chanyeol saat laki-laki lain bersama Yesung _hyung,_ laki-laki lain yang sering menjemputnya di sini dan mengganggu kencan kalian."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu beranjak pergi. Saat sampai di balik _counter_ laki-laki itu memeluk Chanyeol dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Seolah itu adalah permintaan maaf yang dia sampaikan.

Dan seketika wajahnya memanas mengingat perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Oh, yang benar saja.

.

.

Yesung kembali dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah kardus berwarna biru langit dengan pita satin yang menghiasi di atas. Kardus dari toko kue.

"Kau ingat toko kue yang berada di samping Mélodie? Kita sering membeli _cheese cake_ di sana, meskipun kau selalu bilang _cheese cake_ buatanku adalah yang paling enak."

Yesung terkekeh, membuka kardus itu dan ada dua potong _cheese cake_ di dalamnya.

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa – "

" – _cheese cake_ dan kopi bukan perpaduan yang biasa. Tapi, dua hal itu akan terasa enak jika dipadukan bersama, dan yah aku menyukainya."

Yesung tertegun sejenak sebelum sebuah senyuman kembali di wajah itu. Lalu Yesung menyodorkan sebuah garpu plastik. "Selamat menikmati." Laki-laki itu berkata.

Benar kata Yesung, di lidahnya _cheese cake_ buatan laki-laki itu yang ia cicipi berhari-hari lalu lebih enak dari ini. Tapi, ini tidak berarti kue yang mereka makan tidak enak.

"Dan apakah kau selalu makan _cheese cake_ seperti ini, Yesung?"

Yesung mendongak dengan dahi berkerut bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'seperti ini'?"

Ia tersenyum geli, mengelurkan tangan dan membersihkan noda kue di sudut bibir Yesung. Ah, lagi-lagi wajah laki-laki itu memerah, terlihat begitu manis.

"Jadi, akan kemana kita setelah ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku akan mengajakmu ke pantai. Tapi, dengan cuaca seperti ini, kupikir itu pilihan buruk." Yesung memberenggut lucu, kali ini memandang hujan dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apakah kita sering pergi ke pantai?"

"Tidak sering. Tapi kita selalu menyempatkan diri ke sana. Biasanya di akhir pekan. Kau selalu berkata bahwa deburan ombak adalah suara yang indah selain denting piano dan rintik hujan." Yesung berkata dengan pandangan menerawang, seolah tengah mengingat masa-masa itu. "Kita biasanya akan pergi menjelang sore hari, dan kau sering mengeluh karena hal itu. Kau menyukai langit di pagi hari sedangkan langit jingga sore hari adalah favoritku."

Dengan wajah yang berbinar dan gerakan tangan yang ekspresif Yesung terus bercerita. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah laki-laki itu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menikmati saat diamana ia mendengarkan suara Yesung. Dan melihat Yesung dengan ekspresi bahagia seperti ini, membuat gejolak kebahagian juga mengalir hangat hingga ujung jemarinya.

.

.

"Selain _cheese cake_ dan kopi buatanku, kau juga menyukai _fettucine_ masakanku." Yesung berkata ketika keduanya baru saja keluar dari Mélodie. Ia hanya sekedar menyapa sang pemilik toko, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa nyonya Park juga mengenal Yesung. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum senang saat melihat Yesung masuk bersamanya tadi, mengatakan bahwa sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Yesung di sana.

"Sepertinya aku selalu menyukai apapun yang kau buat, hum?"

Yesung tertawa, "Sepertinya begitu."

Ia dan Yesung berjalan beriringan menyusuri estalase toko di bawah payungnya. Beberapa tempat sudah memasang pernak-pernik natal meski bulan Desember masih jauh di depan.

"Yesung?"

"Hem?"

"Tempo hari kau berkata bahwa aku pergi tanpa salam perpisahan." Di sebelahnya, tubuh Yesung menegang, "apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

Aroma waffle yang manis tercium saat keduanya melewati sebuah kafe kecil di sebelah toko aksesoris, samar-samar aroma almon kering juga bertebaran di tengah rintik hujan. Yesung berhenti, membuat ia melakukan hal yang sama. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan senyum gamang.

"Kau pergi, Kyu. Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dari hidupku."

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu?" Ia membisikan pertanyaan bodoh tanpa sadar. Ia tersentak saat Yesung mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat angin yang berhembus. Darahnya berdesir saat kulit keduanya bersentuhan.

"Itu juga hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Cho Kyuhyun. Alasan kenapa kau pergi begitu saja." Yesung menghela napas, "jadi cepatlah mengingat semuanya. Sehingga kau bisa melontarkan jawaban yang tepat."

"Maaf – untuk segalanya."

Yesung menggeleng kecil, menggamit lengan dan menariknya untuk kembali melangkah. "Simpan permintaan maafmu untu nanti, Kyu, karena kau belum mengingat semuanya, jadi pasti kau belum mengingat kesalahanmu."

Ia terkekeh, "Jadi, kau menunggu untuk mengadiliku huh?"

Yesung mengedikan bahu, menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, "Bisa dibilang seperti itu, terdakwa, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

"Jadi kau yang mengajariku mengemudikan mobil?"

Yesung mengangguk. Mereka tengah berhenti akibat lampu merah. Gerimis masih juga berjatuhan. Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Kau lihat area parkir di sana?" Tangan Yesung menunjuk sebuah area luas di seberang jalan. "Aku mengajarimu di sana, dan kau membutuhkan waktu satu minggu untuk berhasil menginjak pedal gas."

Tidak ada nada geli di suara Yesung, seolah laki-laki itu mengerti tentang situasinya dengan baik.

"Kau berkata bahwa kau takut jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, dan kau tidak ingin melibatkanku dalam hal itu."

Sesuatu yang buruk. Ia tersenyum masam. Alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah mau mengemudikan mobil setelah kecelakaan bersama orang tuanya dulu adalah karena ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang. Ia tidak ingin mengalami sesuatu yang buruk itu lagi. Dan pada akhirnya ia tetap mengalaminya. Membuatnya melupakan banyak hal.

Mobil itu kembali melaju pelan. Berbelok ke kiri di pertigaan. Memasuki sebuah kawasan universitas swasta. Bukankah ini kampusnya dulu?

"Kenapa kita kemari?"

"Apakah aku belum memberitahumu bahwa kita dulu berada di kampus yang sama?"

"Benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk. Mereka berhenti di area parkir di depan sebuah gedung tempat fakultasnya berada. Ia turun lebih dulu dengan payung terkembang, menunggu Yesung dan memayungi mereka berdua dari terpaan air hujan.

Keduanya berjalan berhati-hati melewati genangan air. Menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk mencapai halaman gedung yang luas. Namun, di anak tangga paling atas Yesung tergelincir, tubuh laki-laki itu limbung dan hampir jatuh ke depan jika saja tangannya terlambat meraih lengan Yesung, dan membantunya untuk tetap berdiri tegak.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Kim Yesung. Kau bisa terluka, bodoh." Tanpa sadar ia berteriak, menatap Yesung gusar meskipun ada kilatan kekhawatiran di sana. Namun, laki-laki itu malah tertawa kecil, membuatnya bingung bercampur kesal.

"Tidak ada yang lucu di sini."

Yesung menyentuh dahinya yang tanpa ia sadari berkerut. "Kau tahu, Kyu. Itu kalimat yang sering kau ucapkan padaku karena aku sering kali melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti tadi."

Ada tawa di nada suara Yesung, seolah laki-laki itu mentertawakan kekikukannya sendiri.

"Jadi, bukankah kau beruntung?"

Mereka kembali berjalan menyeberangi halaman.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada aku yang menyelamatmu untuk mengganti benda-benda yang bisa saja rusak karena kau jatuh di atasnya."

"Ya!" Yesung memukul bahunya, "Kau menyebalkan!" Wajah laki-laki itu memberenggut kesal, membuat tangannya gatal untuk mengacak-acak rambut Yesung.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Hentikan itu, kau merusak penampilanku." Protes Yesung.

"Aku tidak merusak apapun, Yesung. Kau masih terlihat manis." Dan ia menyeringai saat menyadari kalimatnya berhasil membuat wajah Yesung merona. Ah, apakah dulu menggoda Kim Yesung adalah kegiatan favoritnya?

Ketika keduanya berhasil menembus hujan dan memasuki gedung, terlihat masih banyak mahasiswa tengah bergerombol menunggu hujan. Dan ada kemungkinan, kebanyakan yang lain tengah mengikuti kelas saat ini.

"Kuharap ruang musik tidak digunakan."

"Ruang musik?"

Yesung menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis. "Ruang musik adalah tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu, Kyu. Saat hari hujan, dan saat kau memainkan _Bagatelle in A Minor."_

Ia dan Yesung melewati koridor panjang, lalu berbelok ke kiri di persimpangan pertama. Melewati begitu banyak ruang kelas, yang dulunya ia sering menghabiskan waktu di sana untuk mendengarkan ceramah para Dosen dengan bosan.

Dan ruang musik masih berada di ruangan yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia ingat. Yesung mendesah lega saat menemukan ruangan itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Di dalamnya beberapa benda telah berubah posisi, ruangan itu telah direnovasi ulang, tapi sebuah _grandpiano_ hitam yang dulu sering ia mainkan masih berada di sana, kini diletakan di sudut ruangan, di samping sebuah jendela tinggi yang menampakan rintik hujan di luar.

"Jadi kita pertama kali bertemu di sini?"

"Ya. Dulu _grandpiano_ itu berada di tengah ruangan. Hujan begitu deras di luar, dan kau memainkan _Bagatelle in A minor_ favoritmu, memainkannya dengan begitu indah dan membuatku terpesona."

Ia tertawa, "Jadi, aku membuatmu terpesona pada pertemuan pertama huh?"

"Terpesona pada permainanmu." Koreksi Yesung dengan senyum rikuh.

Ia melarikan jemarinya di atas tuts piano, tersenyum kecil saat menyadari suara piano itu masih terdengar jernih.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memainkan lagu itu lagi untukku?"

"Lagu?"

" _Bagatelle in A Minor._ Lagu yang selalu kau mainkan ketika hujan."

Ia dengan senang hati duduk di bangku, lalu melarikan jemarinya di atas tuts piano. Gubahan itu dimulai di A minor dalam ketukan 3/8 dan _poco moto_ tempo. Dan di detik pertama lagu itu dimulai, sebuah kenangan terputar ulang dalam otakknya. Sebuah kenangan yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya selama lima tahun akhir.

Jendela-jendela tinggi dengan hujan yang mengguyur di luar. Ia yang tengah memainkan _Bagatelle in A Minor,_ dan seseorang.

Ia terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa tempat dimana kenangan itu terjadi adalah di sini, di ruang musik ini. Dan sesoerang itu – untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat sosok itu begitu jelas. Karena sosok yang ada di mimpinya sedang ada di sini bersamanya.

Yesung. Ia yakin sosok itu adalah Kim Yesung.

Ia mengerang kesakitan saat gubahan itu akan mencapai akhir, kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyebalkan, tapi anehnya, kali ini rasa sakit itu tidak separah biasanya. Apakah ini pertanda baik?

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku terlalu memaksamu?"

Yesung berjongkok di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan kahwatir.

"Ti-tidak. Beri waktu aku sebentar."

Dan Yesung benar-benar melakukan itu, memberinya sedikit waktu. Tangan Yesung mengusap punggungnya berkali-kali. Memberikan dukungan moral, dan tanpa Yesung sadari itu juga membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Rasa sakit itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia mencoba mengatur napas, dan menenangkan diri.

"Jauh lebih baik?" Yesung bertanya setelah menit-menit berlalu, saat napasnya mulai kembali teratur.

"Hem." Ia bergumam kecil.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin mendorongmu terlalu jauh. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"Tidak." Ia menolak cepat, yang dibalas tatapan tidak setuju dari Yesung.

"Kyuhyun..." Laki-laki itu memohon, wajah Yesung terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Bukankah kau berkata bahwa aku menyukai _fettucine_ masakanmu?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasukannya dalam menu makan siang kita hari ini?"

Yesung terlihat ragu, "Kau yakin?"

Ia meyakinkan Yesung dengan tatapan matanya, dan laki-laki itu berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Tapi, berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah mengikutiku ke dapur atau semua akan menjadi berantakan."

Ia terkekeh, "Janji."

Namun, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring saat ia dan Yesung baru saja akan beranjak pergi. Nama Donghae tertera di layar, membuatnya berjengit kecil. Ah, benar. Ia sama sekali belum menghubungi laki-laki itu sejak berhari-hari yang lalu.

"Ya, Donghae- _ssi?"_

' _Demi Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun! Kemana saja kau?! Hampir seminggu aku tidak bisa menghubungimu! Bahkan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu saat aku ke apartemenmu!'_

Ia menjauhkan sedikit ponsel dari telinga, teriakan Donghae berhasil membuat gendang telinganya berdenyut. Di sampingnya, Yesung meringis kecil, seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Er, maafkan aku. Beberapa hari ini sangat – kacau."

Donghae mendengus di seberang, ia dapat membayangkan wajah kesal Donghae dengan jelas saat ini.

' _Dan di sini juga kacau, kau tahu. Beberapa hal terpaksa ditunda karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi.'_

"Maaf."

' _Daripada kau meminta maaf, lebih baik cepat ke kantorku sekarang. Kita harus membicarakan beberapa hal penting.'_

Dahinya berkerut, "Harus sekarang?"

' _Apa kau pikir konsermu masih tahun depan?'_

Ia meringis, "Baiklah, aku akan ke kantormu sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

"Apakah Donghae marah padamu?"

"Tidak, tapi dia terdengar benar-benar kesal."

Yesung tertawa. Keduanya kembali berjalan melewati koridor panjang. "Jadi, sepertinya kita harus menunda makan siang kita, Kyu."

Ia mengehela napas, "Kau benar. Maaf."

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Kalau begitu besok?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Jam dua, di apartemenku."

::

* * *

::

Hari berikutnya, cuaca begitu bersahabat. Langit tampak biru dengan barisan awan yang menggerombol. Sinar matahari berjatuhan lembut di antara hawa dingin musim gugur. Waktu menunjukan pukul dua lebih sepuluh menit ketika taxi yang Kyuhyun tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Tadi, ketika ia masih di jalan, Yesung menelepon dan menyuruhnya membeli daging asap, membuatnya sedikit terlambat.

Ia menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai sepuluh. Apartemen Yesung terletak di ujung koridor di sebelah kiri. Ia menekan bel, dan menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dari dalam sebelum pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan menampakan sosok Yesung dalam balutan _sweatpants_ dan kaos lengan pendek.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak ada yang kurang?"

Yesung membawanya ke dapur. Ia meletakan kantong plastik berisi daging asap di atas meja.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku sudah membeli daging asap kemarin, tapi saat tadi aku membuka lemari pendingin, daging itu sudah lenyap. Sepertinya Eunhyuk membawanya ke apartemen Donghae."

Ia mendudukan diri di kursi tinggi, mengamati Yesung yang kini mengeluarkan satu per satu perlatan masak yang akan digunakan laki-laki itu.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu masakanmu yang kusuka adalah _fettucine_. Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu menyukai krim."

Yesung memandangnya dengan alis terangkat, "Apakah aku berkata padamu akan memasak _carbonara_?"

"Tidak."

"Karena aku memang tidak akan memasak _carbonara,_ Kyu. Kau membenci krim dalam masakan. Kau hanya suka krim dalam kue." Yesung berkata geli.

"Kalau begitu saus _bolognaise?"_

" _Oglio e olio."_ Koreksi Yesung. Laki-laki itu menata bahan-bahan yang akan di masak di atas meja. Mengelurkan keju parmesan dan oregano kering, lalu mengupas beberapa siung bawang putih.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu masak."

"Tidak. Pada akhirnya kau selalu menggangguku jika berada di sini, Kyu." Yesung menggeleng dan berkacak pinggang, "lebih baik kau mengeluarkan kursi kayu lipat, dan menatanya di balkon. Cuaca hari ini terlihat sempurna untuk makan siang di luar."

Ia menekuk wajah, dan mengerucutkan bibir sebelum turun dari kursi, membuat tawa Yesung membahana di dapur.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Ia menuju ruang penyimpanan yang berada di bawah tangga yang akan menuju ke lantai atas. Mengeluarkan dua buah kursi kayu lipat dari dalam, lalu menyeretnya menuju balkon.

"Kyu, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku menyimpan kursi lipat di – " perkataan Yesung terpotong saat menemukannya sudah menata kursi-kursi itu di balkon dengan sebuah meja kayu di antara dua kursi itu.

" _Well,_ sepertinya aku belum memberitahumu dimana aku menyimpan kursi itu." Yesung berkata bingung.

Ah, benar. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menemukan kursi-kursi itu begitu saja. Seketika ia terkekeh kecil, "Tubuhku diam-diam mengingat kenangan yang tidak bisa kuingat."

Yesung balas tertawa, kembali masuk ke dapur dan detik berikutnya aroma bawang putih tercium hingga ke balkon. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul. Sepertinya, beberapa gelas _cocktail_ tidak terdengar buruk untuk hari secerah ini.

Ia melangkahkan tubuh ke arah dapur, melongokan kepala di pintu.

"Apakah kau punya _rum?"_

" _Rum?_ Sepertinya aku menyimpan satu botol di lemari atas." Yesung menunjuk sebuah lemari penyimpanan di sudut dapur. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan _rum?"_

"Aku akan membuat _cocktail._ Itu akan cocok dengan pasta." Dan ia menemukannya, sebotol _white rum_ di rak paling atas. "Tenang saja, Yesung. Aku belajar membuat _cocktail_ di Wina, jadi ini akan layak diminum. Kau ada jeruk nipis?"

Yesung mengangguk, kali ini menunjuk lemari pendingin. "Kuharap kau ingat bahwa alkohol tidak begitu bersahabat dengan tubuhku. Jadi, jangan mencampurkan terlalu banyak _rum._ "

Menit-menit berikutnya berlalu dalam diam. Yesung sibuk mengaduk _fetuccine_ di atas kompor, sedangkan ia sibuk mengocok campuran _rum_ dan air jeruk nipis. Jam di dinding menunjuukan pukul tiga lebih sedikit ketika akhirnya dua piring _fettucine_ terlihat menggoda di atas meja, dengan dua gelas _cocktail_ yang menggiurkan.

"Selamat makan." Ia berkata seraya menyendok _fettucine_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mendesah kecil tanpa sadar saat masakan itu menyapa lidah. Di seberang, ia menemukan Yesung yang menatapnya dengan senyum puas.

"Sudah kubilang, kau sangat menyukai _fettucine_ masakanku."

Yesung benar. Ia benar-benar menyukai ini, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menghabiskan dua porsi _fettucine_ dalam satu kali duduk. Menyebabkan Yesung tertawa dan berkomentar bahwa berat badannya akan bertambah jika Yesung terus memasakan makanan untuknya setiap hari.

"Apa nama _coctail_ ini?" Yesung bertanya, mengangkat gelas _coctail_ nya di depan wajah.

" _Caipirissima._ Hanya membutuhkan bahan sederhana, tapi rasanya sangat enak."

Yesung menyeruput sedikit cairan itu, lalu wajahnya berubah cerah. "Kau benar. Ini enak."

Ia mengedikan bahu, "Sudah kubilang."

"Jadi, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Donghae kemarin? Apakah semuanya sudah beres?"

"Hanya beberapa masalah kecil, dan semuanya sudah bisa diatasi. Dia juga hanya ingin memastikan lagu apa saja yang pada akhirnya akan kumainkan."

Ia tersenyum geli saat menekukan Yesung mengisi ulang gelas _cocktail_ nya yang kosong. Bukankah tadi laki-laki itu bilang tubuhnya tidak begtu bersahabat dengan alkohol?

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau mainkan?"

"Masing-masing dua lagu dari _Beethoven_ dan _Mozart,_ lalu sisanya lagu yang kuciptakan."

"Ah, lagu yang kau ciptakan." Wajah Yesung berbinar cerah, dan laki-laki itu merogoh ponsel di saku celana. "ngomong-ngomong tentang itu – apakah kau ingat lagu ini, Kyu?"

Denting piano terdengar dari ponsel Yesung. Lagu itu dimulai dengan kunci D dan E yang dimainkan berulang, dengan tangan kanan yang hanya memainkan tujuh nada yang berulang pula. Namun, setelahnya permainan itu semakin rumit, dengan tempo campuran dimainkan dalam berbagai macam emosi.

" _River Flows in You.*"_ Ia berbisik tanpa sadar.

Yesung tampak terkejut. "Kau – ingat lagu ini?"

"Sedikit, dan sepertinya aku menciptakannya bertahun-tahun lalu – "

" – dan kau menciptakan ini untukku."

Tatapan mereka bertemu, kilatan kerinduan terlihat di sepasang cokelat cerah milik Yesung. Hatinya bergetar, seolah sepasang mata itu mampu melihat ke dalam jiwanya.

Samar, kenangan lain kembali menyusup masuk. Seolah nada-nada itu berhasil menarik banyak memori usang yang tersimpan rapat di otaknya. Sepertinya ia memang menciptakan lagu itu untuk Yesung, karena di setiap nada yang tercipta terselip kenangan manis bersama laki-laki itu.

Dan keduanya masih pada posisi yang sama bahkan ketika denting piano itu berhenti, menyisakan suara angin yang membuat lonceng di atas kusen berdencing dan suara klakson mobil jauh di bawah mereka.

Keduanya tersentak saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Membuat ia mengumpat dalam hati karena benda sialan itu berhasil membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel, dan menekan sebuah tombol untuk memtikan alarm yang berbunyi nyaring. "Sial."

"Ada masalah?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Henry sore ini."

Yesung mengangguk, "Henry juga memberitahuku tadi, kalian harus berlatih sore ini."

Ia beranjak berdiri, berniat membawa piring kotor dan gelas itu ke bak pencucian tapi Yesung mencegahnya, mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hiraukan itu, aku akan membereskan kekacauan yang kita buat. Jangan buat Henry menunggu, Kyu."

Yesung mengantarkannya hingga pintu depan. Rona merah masih terlihat di pipi laki-laki itu. Ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat Yesung memotong cepat, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, lain kali giliranmu yang membuatkanku makan siang."

Ia terkekeh, tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Yesung, "Jika kau tidak keberatan dengan ramen instan, kupikir tidak masalah."

Yesung memutar bola mata, "Kalau seperti itu lebih baik kita memesan makanan."

Yesung menatapnya lama, laki-laki itu seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terlihat ragu. Tiba-tiba suasana berubah sedikit canggung, entah apa yang terjadi, namun Yesung lebih memilih memandang lantai di bawah kaki daripada menatap matanya.

"Yesung?"

Yesung mendongak gugup, "Y-ya?"

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Ia menepuk kepala Yesung dua kali sebelum berbalik pergi. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa, membuat tubuhnya kembali menghadap Yesung. Ia tersentak saat seketika wajah Yesung berjarak begitu dekat dengan miliknya, dan merasakan bibir Yesung menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi Yesung menarik diri, mata laki-laki itu membulat dengan wajah yang merona.

"K-kyuhyun, ma-maaf. Aku... aku..." Laki-laki itu tergagap, kembali menghindari tatapan matanya, mencari alasan yang tepat atas kejadian barusan. "maafkan aku, _rum,_ sial, ini pasti karena _rum._ Kau tahu bukan bahwa tubuhku sangat payah terhadap alkohol. Ya, ini pasti karena _rum._ Maaf, kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud ini – "

"Ssssst," ia menangkup wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangan, tersenyum kecil saat menyadari tingkah Yesung.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawah, kebiasaan laki-laki itu saat sedang gelisah dan gugup. Dengan lembut ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Yesung, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menggigit bibir seperti itu.

"Jangan menyalahkan _rum,_ Yesung-ah." Senyumnya berubah geli, "minuman itu tidak pernah memberimu – _well,_ kau bisa menyebutnya ilusi."

Ia menundukan wajah, membawa bibir Yesung bertemu dengan bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Yesung bergetar, dan sengatan menyenangkan mengalir di punggung. Napasnya memburu, detak jantungnya berdetak memekakan telinga.

" _Rum_ hanya akan membuatmu lebih jujur terhadap perasaanmu sendiri." Ia melanjutkan saat ia melepaskan kecupan singkat itu.

Yesung terlihat ragu, "Tapi, Kyu. Ryeowook. Aku tidak ingin kau mengkhianati Ryeowook seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, membelai lembut sisi wajah Yesung, "Sepertinya aku belum memberitahumu tentang ini."

Yesung memandang penuh tanya. "Tentang?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertunangan dengan Ryeowook." Yesung tersentak, tampak tidak percaya. "Ryeowook berbohong padaku, dia memanfaatkan keadaanku yang hilang ingatan." Ia menghela napas kecil, "Kami tidak pernah bertunangan."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti gejolak apa yang terjadi di mata Yesung. Emosi laki-laki itu berubah-ubah sebelum pada akhirnya sepasang cokelat cerah itu berair, siap melepaskan tetesan air mata.

Ia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, kali ini lebih lama, mengecap rasa manis di bibir Yesung. Ia dapat merasakan Yesung mencengkeram erat baju bagian depannya, melenguh kecil saat ia memasukan lidah ke dalam mulut Yesung yang terbuka. Salah satu tangannya turun ke bawah, melingkar di pinggang Yesung erat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain bertengger manis di tengkuk laki-laki itu. Ia dapat mengecap sisa _caipirissima_ yang tadi mereka minum, dan rasa asin air mata Yesung.

Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka sesaat untuk mengambil napas sebelum kembali memagut bibir Yesung. Kali ini tangan Yesung berada di lehernya, seolah memintanya untuk mencium laki-laki itu lebih dalam.

Ia bisa merasakan perasaannya dan perasaan Yesung meluap-luap dalam ciuman itu. Perasaan yang telah begitu lama terpendam, seolah akan meledak. Dan detik berikutnya ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak hanya Yesung yang menangis di sini, karena ia juga dapat merasakan matanya yang memanas, dan pipinya yang basah akibat air mata.

* * *

Kibum berniat mengajak Yesung untuk pergi ke restauran Itali yang baru saja dibuka di dekat _Gaeul,_ karena rencana mereka yang batal beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini jadwalnya di rumah sakit hanya sampai pukul dua, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bergegas kembali ke apartemen, mempersiapkan diri lalu pergi menjemput Yesung.

Ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu laki-laki itu, anggap saja bahwa ini sebuah kejutan karena ia yang akan mentraktir Yesung. Laki-laki itu sangat menyukai pasta. Namun, saat ia menginjakan kaki di koridor lantai sepuluh dimana apartemen Yesung berada, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia yang akan mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini.

Ia menemukan Yesung yang tengah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun di depan pintu apartemen, karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan yang mungkin saja penting, ia berdiam diri di persimpangan koridor seraya menyandarkan punggung di dinding, menunggu hingga Kyuhyun beranjak pergi. Entah apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan, tapi ia sedikit tersentak saat Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dan mencium laki-laki itu.

Ada nyeri aneh mengalir di rongga dadanya. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini, bertahun-tahun lalu sejak Yesung memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, seharusnya hal-hal seperti itu tidak lagi melukainya. Namun, ternyata ia salah. Apalagi ketika kali ini Kyuhyun yang menangkup wajah Yesung dan mencium laki-laki manis itu tepat di bibir. Ia tersenyu masam mendengar retakan lain di hatinya yang malang.

Lalu ciuman-ciuman lain mengikuti. Ia menghela napas panjang, berniat pergi dari tempat itu karena ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat mengajak Yesung ke restauran Itali saat apa yang dibutuhkan laki-laki itu sudah tersedia di sana.

Ia berbalik, sedikit terkejut saat menemukan orang lain berada di sana, bersandar di dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ Lee Hyukjae?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Kim Kibum."

Ia melangkah pergi, menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya penuh simpati. "Mau pergi ke restauran Itali itu, Hyuk? Awalnya aku berniat mengajak Yesung, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk saat ini."

Eunhyuk mengekor di belakang, "Daripada makan pasta, bagaimana kalau kita minum di bar? Wajahmu terlihat sepertri orang yang membutuhkan alkohol dibanding karbohidrat, Kibum-ah."

Ia mendengus kecil, apakah emosinya sejelas itu?

.

.

Kibum tersenyum masam saat menyadari ia baru saja menegak habis _martini_ ke-tiganya, bahkan satu gelas _blue moon_ milik Eunhyuk belum juga habis sejak tadi.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk memnadangnya dengan alis terangkat, "Kau tahu betul maksudku, Kim Kibum."

Ia meringis. Sial. Dulu, ia sering kali menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Yesung, namun kali ini ia harus menerima pertanyaan yang sama. Menyebalkan.

"Entahlah. Bukankah perasaan seperti ini tidak bisa kau hentikan begitu saja?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan. Sepupu Yesung itu kini tengah memainkan leher gelas dengan jemari. "Seandainya dulu kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Yesung _hyung,_ dan dia membalas perasaanmu, apakah kau pikir semua akan berakhir seperti ini – maksudku, Yesung _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun, apa kau pikir mereka akan bersama?"

"Tidak ada kata seandainya di sebuah kenyataan Lee Hyukjae. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan apapun dengan kata seandainya."

Itu benar. Ia bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada pada kesempatan kedua. Lagipula kata seandainya terdengar seperti sebuah ilusi. Tidak ada 'seandainya' di sebuah kenyataan. Bukankah 'seandainya' hanya memperjelas bahwa sesutu tidak seusai dengan harapan? Dan itu malah membuatnya semakin terdengar menyakitkan.

Ini keputusan yang ia ambil untuk menyimpan perasaannya rapat. Ia sudah memilih mencintai Kim Yesung secara diam-diam, jadi ia tidak akan mengeluh akan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka.

"Tapi, kau tahu Eunhyuk, terkadang aku merasa bahwa ini tidak adil, terlepas dari aku yang menjadi pecundang karena tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku, tentang Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan cinta Yesung sebesar itu."

Ia memanggil sang bartender, kembali memesan segelas _martini._ "Aku mengenal Yesung lebih lama, dan aku mencintainya lebih dulu, namun Cho Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan cinta Yesung. Bukankah itu terdengar tidak adil?" Ia tertawa sinis, di sampingnya, Eunhyuk menatapnya tidak setuju.

"Ternyata kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Yesung _hyung."_

Kibum menatap bingung Eunhyuk. Laki-laki itu menyeruput _blue moon_ sebelum beralih ke arahnya. Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang.

"Kuharap kau tidak memberitahukan ini pada Yesung _hyung,_ atau dia akan membunuhku."

Sang bartender meletakan segelas _martini_ yang ia pesan, tersenyum ramah sebelum kembali menghilang di antara aroma alkohol yang menyengat.

"Kau memang mengenal Yesung _hyung_ lebih lama, kau mencintainya lebih dulu daripada Cho Kyuhyun, dan satu hal yang tidak pernah kau tahu, Kibum – kau jugalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan cinta Kim Yesung."

Kibum tersentak, menatap Eunhyuk tidak percaya. "Jangan mencoba menghiburku."

"Ini kenapa aku menyebut kalian bodoh." Eunhyuk mendesah kesal, "percaya atau tidak, kau adalah cinta pertama Yesung _hyung."_

Ia membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali. Ada kelegaan aneh terasa di hatinya saat ini. Ada sebuah kemenangan yang diam-diam ia rasakan. Rasanya seperti – paling tidak ia bisa mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun dalam beberapa hal.

"Kukira Choi Siwon adalah cinta pertamanya."

"Yang benar saja!"

" _Well,_ dulu, aku berpikir seperti itu."

"Dan apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Yesung _hyung_ tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Ia menggeleng, namun sepertinya ia bisa menebak alasan Yesung.

"Yesung _hyung_ tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kalian. Hah! Alasan klasik." Eunhyuk menggerutu. Laki-laki itu tidak sadar bahwa ia tersenyum simpul saat ini. Jadi, benar bukan? Mereka memiliki alasan yang sama.

"Apakah sekarang kau menyesal Kim Kibum?" Eunhyuk menyeringai, mamainkan kedua alis.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak menyesal Lee Hyukjae. Kau tahu, mencintai seseorang tidak harus menjadi kekasih orang tersebut. Cinta bisa berwujud dalam bentuk apapun. Lagipula, aku setuju dengan Yesung. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa persahabatan kami akan selama ini jika dulu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan kupikir seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku mencintai Yesung dengan caraku sendiri, dan aku yakin dia juga mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri."

Eunhyuk memutar matanya malas, lalu laki-laki itu mencibir, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah sok bijak dan sok putisi huh?"

Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu menegak _martini_ ke-empat. Tapi itu benar, ia tidak menyesal. Karena dengan begini ia bisa mencintai Yesung lebih lama, dan menjadi apapun yang Yesung butuhkan.

Karena caranya mencintai Kim Yesung adalah seperti ini, sesederhana ini.

* * *

Kyuhyun tiba di apartemen saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Ia baru saja selesai berlatih dengan Henry. Ia berulang kali harus meminta maaf kepada laki-laki itu karena beberapa hari terakhir ia menghilang tanpa kabar dan tadi, ia terlambat hampir satu jam. Ah, tentu saja ia terlambat, ini gara-gara Yesung. Dan mengingat hal itu berhasil membuat wajahnya memanas.

Ia menuju lemari pendingin di sudut dapur, berniat mengambil air minum namun sebuah memo kecil yang tertempel di pintu benda itu membuat dahinya berkerut.

' _Aku meninggalkan beberapa kotak makanan di lemari pendingin, kau tinggal menghangatkannya, dan kuharap kau tidak membuangnya, Kyu. Aku memasakannya untukmu. Kau harus makan teratur, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena konsermu tinggal sebentar lagi. P.S. Sekali lagi, maaf. – RW'_

Ryeowook. Ia belum bertemu Ryeowook semenjak pengakuan laki-laki itu seminggu yang lalu. Ia membuka pintu lemari pendingin, dan menemukan kotak berisi makanan yang Ryeowook sebutkan di memo. Ia menghela napas, mengambil sebotol air dingin dan menegakanya. Memasukannya kembali lalu meninggalkan dapur.

Mungkin, nanti, ketika ia sudah siap, ia akan menemui Ryeowook. Ketika rasa kecewa di hatinya sudah mulai terangkat, ia akan menemui laki-laki itu. Karena walau bagaimana pun, Kim Ryeowook adalah sahabat baiknya sebelum semua berubah menjadi begitu rumit.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, tanpa menyalakan lampu dan tanpa mengganti pakaiannya ia menghempaskan tubuh ke atas ranjang, memejamkan kedua mata. Beberapa hari terakhir benar-benar melelahkan, dan yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya tidur.

Malam itu, ia terlelap begitu cepat, seolah beban yang selama ini ia tanggung mulai berkurang satu per satu dan malam itu, ia bermimpi tentang banyak hal. Di dalam mimpinya potongan-potongan kenangan yang ia lupakan seolah di putar ulang. Kenangan yang ia rindukan – kenangannya bersama Yesung.

.

.

" _Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"_

 _Yesung menggenggam tangannya yang begitu dingin, laki-laki itu terlihat khawatir._

" _Entahlah – ini rasanya sulit." Tangannya yang bebas terkepal, memukul kemudi berkali-kali. Sial._

" _Kyu," Yesung meraih kedua tangannya, memaksanya untuk menatap ke arah laki-laki itu. "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya, aku akan selalu di sini bersamamu. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi."_

 _Yesung tersenyum, dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Maaf, karena beberapa hari ini aku menyita waktumu untuk hal sia-sia seperti ini."_

" _Siapa yang bilang hal ini sia-sia? Karena hari ini kau akan berhasil, Cho Kyuhyun."_

" _Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"_

" _Entahlah, tapi aku yakin kau akan berhasil hari ini." Yesung tersenyum begitu lebar, mengecup pipinya dengan senyum rikuh di wajahnya yang manis._

 _._

 _._

" _Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau masukan?!" Teriakan Yesung menggema di dapur, membuat ia tersentak._

" _Keju. Bukankah kau mencampurkan keju saat memasak_ fettucine?" _Ia bertanya lugu. Yesung menggeram, mendorongnya menjauh._

" _Aku tidak sedang memasak_ carbonara, _Cho Kyuhyun. Ini_ Oglio e olio."

 _Ia hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti, lalu meringis kecil saat menyadari kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan itu?"_

 _Yesung mematikan kompor, menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Kita? Aku harus memulai semunya dari awal, dan ini karena kau. Jadi, lebih baik kau keluar dari dapurku. Sekarang."_

 _Ia mengedikan bahu, menggaruk kepala yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Sepertinya ia memang tidak cocok di dapur._

 _Ia melangkah pergi, namun di pintu dapur ia menoleh, dan berkata, "Kau tahu, Yesungie. Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan jika sedang marah seperti ini."_

 _Ia tertawa dan keluar dari dapur setelah berhasil membuat wajah Yesung memerah karena malu._

 _._

 _._

" _Kyu, aku tidak tahu apakah kau sedang bercanda atau sedang memperolokku."_

 _Keduanya sedang berada di kedai kopi milik Baekhyun saat ini. Dan itu kalimat yang Yesung lontarkan saat ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas berisikan_ piano sheets _di depan laki-laki itu._

" _Bukan keduanya, Yesungie."_

" _Lalu ini untuk apa?"_

 _Ia tersenyum simpul, kali ini menyodorkan sebuah kepingan CD. "Itu lagu yang kuciptakan untukmu, dan kau bisa mendengarkannya dari CD ini."_

 _Kedua mata Yesung membulat, tampak terkejut._

" _Lagu? Maksdumu, lagu yang dulu kau bilang untukku?"_

 _Ia mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."_

 _Sebuah senyum lebar tercipta di wajah Yesung, kedua mata laki-laki itu berbinar. "Apa judulnya?"_

"River Flows in You."

" _Wow. Ini menakjubkan," Kini sepasang cokelat cerah itu berkaca-kaca._ " _Terima kasih, Kyu. Sungguh. Ini – ini sangat berharga untukku."_

 _Ia terkekeh, menyentil dahi Yesung pelan. "Dasar cengeng."_

" _Ya! Kau benar-benar perusak suasana." Yesung memberenggut lucu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Yesung berdering di atas meja, nama Kibum tertera di layarnya yang berkelip._

 _Hah, sekarang siapa yang menjadi perusak suasana._

" _Kibum? Kau sudah sampai?"_

 _Dahinya berkerut tidak suka._

" _Ya, aku akan segera keluar. Tunggu sebentar, oke?"_

 _Dengan itu Yesung mengakhiri sambungan. "Kau akan pergi?"_

" _Oh, apakah aku belum bilang padamu bahwa hari ini aku harus menemani Kibum membeli beberapa barang untuk apartemen barunya?"_

 _Ia berjengit, "Kenapa harus denganmu? Tidak bisakah si Kibum itu membelinya sendiri?"_

 _Yesung tertawa, "Jangan mulai, Kyu. Ini tidak seperti kami akan pergi kencan kan."_

 _Ia memutar bola matanya jengah, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, lalu mendengus kesal. "Mungkin dalam versimu ini bukan berkencan, tapi siapa yang tahu dalam versi Kim Kibum ini disebut apa." Cibirnya._

 _Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya tertawa, dan itu semakin membuatnya sangat amat kesal. Laki-laki itu merapikan barang-barang, memasukan_ piano sheets _dan CD yang tadi ia berikan dengan hati- hati, lalu beranjak berdiri._

" _Hilangkan lipatan di dahimu itu." Yesung berkata seraya mengecup dahinya, lalu beralih mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Kau terlihat menggemaskan ketika cemburu, Cho Kyuhyun."_

 _Ia mendelik, akan melontarkan sesuatu saat Yesung kembali membungkam bibirnya. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam."_

 _Yesung melambaikan tangan, melangkah keluar kedai. Ia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang ia yakini sebagai mobil Kibum, lalu detik berikutnya mobil itu melaju pergi_

 _Cih, seketika ia merasa ditinggalkan._

" _Bagaimana dengan es kopi,_ hyung? _Itu sangat berguna untuk hati yang – panas." Goda Baekhyun di sampingnya, entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu berada di sana, membuatnya mengumpat keras. Sial._

" _Tutup mulutmu, Byun Baekhyun."_

.

.

 _Ryeowook baru saja menelepon bahwa laki-laki itu harus menemui Prof. Kim untuk membicarakan sebuah tugas, menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih dulu. Namun, hujan turun begitu deras di luar, membuat ia terjebak di dalam gedung._

 _Ia mendengus kesal, memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang musik._

 _Ia duduk di bangku piano, memainkan jemari di tuts hitam putih itu. Awalnya ia tidak ingin memainkan lagu apapun, tapi suara hujan di luar membuatnya tanpa sadar menekan rangkaian nada._

 _Ia tersenyum kecil, Bagatelle in A Minor_.

 _Saat denting piano itu masuk ke bagian kedua, ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di pintu ruang musik, menikmati permainannya. Dan seolah ingin menunjukan bahwa ia bisa bermain dengan baik, ia melnajutkan permainan itu tanpa sekali pun menoleh._

 _Ketika lagu itu berakhir, seseorang itu bertepuk tangan, membuat ia mendongak dan mengulum sebuah senyuman._

" _Kau menyukainya?_ _Bagatelle in A Minor. Aku selalu memainkannya ketika hujan."_

 _Seseorang itu balas tersenyum rikuh. Ah, seorang laki-laki manis dengan sepasang mata yang indah. Tanpa sadar darahnya berdesir. Gejolak aneh menginvasi tubuhnya saat ini._

 _Ia beranjak, melangkah ke arah laki-laki itu._

" _Jadi, siapa namamu?"_

 _Laki-laki itu memandang tangannya yang terulur di udara sebelum meraih tangannya dan membuat getaran aneh ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan._

" _Kim Yesung. Kau?"_

" _Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."_

 _Dan di ruang musik itu, ditemani derasnya hujan di luar, dengan alat-alat musik yang menjadi saksi bisu, ia bertemu laki-laki manis bernama Kim Yesung untuk pertama kalinya. Pertemuan pertama yang mebuatnya jatuh cinta tanpa ia sadari._

 ** _[TBC]_**

* * *

" _Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."  
― __**Anonymous**_ _ **,**_ _ **Holy Bible: New International Version**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _*River Flows In You (by Yiruma)  
_

 ** _Playlist_**

 ** _Yiruma :_** _It's Your Day, Do You, & All Myself To You.  
_

* * *

 ** _Note :  
_**

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing chapter 6, love. I truly appreciate it. *smooch*  
_

Awalnya aku berniat membuat chap 7 penuh dengan Kyusung, namun aku tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa aku belum menyelesaikan "masalah" Kibum di sini, jadi aku sedikit memasukannya di bagian akhir.

Dan... ini adalah chapter terpanjang untuk **Bagatelle In A Minor,** maaf jika aku membuat kalian bosan. haha

Terima kasih sekali lagi, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Cloud'sHana**_

 _ **xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

Senja sudah digantikan monokrom langit ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemennya. Sebuah mantel tebal berwarna biru tua melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan angin di luar. Berkali-kali ia mengecek saku bagian dalam mantel tersebut, memastikan bahwa sebuah amplop berisi beberapa lembar tiket VVIP untuk pertunjukannya tidak terlupakan.

Tadi siang, ketika ia bertemu dengan Donghae, lelaki itu berkata bahwa penjualan tiketnya sudah mencapai 90 persen. Tentu saja itu kabar baik, mengingat hari pertunjukannya tinggal seminggu lagi. Dan Donghae juga memberikan beberapa tiket seperti yang ia minta dulu. Beberapa tiket untuk Yesung.

Jadi, alasannya kenapa keluar sore ini adalah untuk menyerahkan tiket-tiket itu kepada Yesung. Memastikan bahwa lelaki itu akan datang ke pertunjukannya dan melihat bagaimana hebatnya ia di atas panggung. Sedikit arogan memang, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin membuat Yesung terpesona.

Di luar jalanan lenggang, membuat taksi yang ia tumpangi sampai begitu cepat ke alamat yang dituju. Ia menaiki lift ke lantai sepuluh seperti biasa dan menuju pintu paling ujung. Menekan bel, lalu detik berikutnya suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam. Namun, saat pintu itu terbuka, bukan Yesung ataupun sepupunya yang menyambut, melainkan seorang lelaki tampan yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

Dan anehnya, tanpa ia sadari, ia menyebutkan sebuah nama yang langsung tertera di otaknya saat ini.

"Kibum- _ssi?"_

* * *

 _...karena kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan..._

" _ **Bagatelle in A Minor"**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

* * *

"Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak pernah bertunangan?"

"Tidak. Kyuhyun berkata bahwa Ryeowook berbohong padanya."

Yesung mengambil piring kecil di hadapan Kibum, kembali mengisinya dengan potongan tiramitsu. Kibum meraih sendok kecil, lalu menyedok potongan ketiganya itu.

"Jadi, kau kembali bersamanya saat ini?"

Yesung mengedikan bahu, menopang kepala dengan tangan kananya, "Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku sedang membantunya untuk mengingat kenangan yang dia lupakan."

Tatapan Yesung menghangat, setiap kali membicarakan Kyuhyun ekspresi lelaki itu berubah lembut. Kibum menghela napas kecil. Banyak hal tidak akan pernah berubah seberapa sering pun ia berharap untuk hal itu akan berubah.

"Kau tidak kembali ke rumah sakit setelah ini?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya harus kembali besok pagi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Aku membeli DVD baru tadi siang. Eunhyuk pergi bersama Donghae, dan Henry, entah kemana anak itu. Aku kesepian Kibum-ah."

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir, bertingkah manis untuk membuatnya berkata 'iya'.

"Tapi kau selalu tertidur bahkan ketika film itu belum mencapai akhir, Yesung-ah. Kau selalu membuatku _kesepian_ saat menontonnya."

Yesung meringis kecil, " _Well,_ kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku terkadang sulit menahan kantuk."

"Sering." Koreksinya cepat membuat lelaki manis itu tertawa.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Kau mau bukan?"

"Hem."

Yesung melompat dari kursi, menuju dapur seraya bersenandung kecil. "Aku akan membuat _popcorn_ dan kentang goreng. Kau mau soda? Bir? Kopi?"

"Air mineral terdengar tidak buruk."

"Dasar."

Ia menjejalkan sisa tiramitsu ke dalam mulut. Membawa piring kotor itu ke bak pencucian dan memasukan potongan tiramitsu yang tersisa ke dalam lemari pendingin. Yesung baru saja mengeluarkan _popcorn_ siap masak dari lemari kabinet saat bel apartemen itu berbunyi nyaring, menandakan ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu depan dan menunggu sang pemilik untuk membukakan pintu.

"Biar aku saja." Sahutnya cepat. Ia melesat melewati ruang tengah dan ruang tamu. Lalu membuka kunci pintu. Namun, alisnya terangkat saat menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri di sana seraya balas menatapnya bingung.

"Kibum- _ssi?"_

Ia tersentak, "Kau mengingatku?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, terlihat berpikir lalu berkata ragu. "Aku – entahlah."

Ia bergerak ke samping, membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk.

"Err… aku mencari Yesung."

"Aku tahu, dan dia ada di dapur saat ini."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Meninggalkannya di ruang tamu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Berpikir tentang apakah ia harus pergi atau tetap menemani Yesung untuk menonton film malam ini.

.

.

Yesung tengah memasukan sebuah mangkuk besar ke dalam _microwave_ saat Kyuhyun berada di ambang pintu dapur.

"Apakah aku menganggumu?"

Tubuh Yesung tersentak. Lelaki itu berbalik, dan sebuah senyum tersampir di wajah manisnya saat menemukan ia kini duduk di kursi tinggi di balik meja.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau membuat sesuatu?"

Yesung mengangguk, " _Popcorn_ dan kentang goreng. Apakah kau sudah makan malam? Ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Tidak. Tapi, kupikir secangkir kopi tidak akan buruk."

Yesung terkekeh kecil, meraih sebuah cangkir dan stoples berisi bubuk kopi dari cabinet yang menggantung di atas. Aroma kopi menusuk beberapa saat kemudian, aroma menyengat yang menyenangkan.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Yesung bertanya seraya menyodorkan cangkir itu di atas meja.

"Apakah aku harus membutuhkan alasan untuk menemuimu?"

Wajah Yesung merona samar. "Tidak, hanya saja kupikir kau sibuk dengan persiapan pertunjukanmu, Kyu."

Ia meraih cangkir itu, tersenyum simpul saat cairan kopi menyapa lidahnya. Ah, rasa ini, selalu saja berhasil membuat kenangan lain merayap masuk. Yesung kembali berkutat di depan kompor. Memasukan potongan kentang beku ke dalam minyak panas, menyebabkan asap tipis muncul sebelum menghilang di udara.

"Kau menyimpan DVDmu dimana, Yesung?"

Lelaki bernama Kibum tadi masuk, meliriknya sekilas sebelum menatap punggung Yesung.

"Kau sudah mencarinya di kamarku? Kupikir aku menaruhnya di atas ranjang." Kata Yesung tanpa menolehkan kepala.

Kibum kembali menghilang dari dapur. Dahinya berkerut tidak suka, menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi, lalu meletakannya di atas meja dengan suara duk keras.

"DVD? Kau dan Kibum akan menonton film?"

Yesung berbalik cepat, ada binar jenaka di sepasang cokelat cerah itu, "Kau mengingat Kibum?"

Ia mendengus, lalu berkata tanpa sadar, "Tentu saja. Kim Kibum. Dan kupikir aku tidak pernah menyukai sahabatmu itu."

Sebuah senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajah Yesung, seolah apa yang ia katakan benar-benar sebuah keajaiban. "Kau mengingatnya! Bukankah ini perkembangan yang baik?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung berbalik. Bersenandung kecil seraya mengangkat kentang dari atas penggorengan. Lalu mematikan kompor.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

Lagi-lagi ia mendengus, "Kau akan menonton film dengan Kibum?"

"Ya, dan kau bisa bergabung Kyu. Ini akan menyenangkan."

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Yesung mengangkat kedua alisnya, beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu meyeringai lebar. "Kau cemburu."

"Apa?"

Yesung mengitari meja, berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan, dan menyentuh dahinya yang tanpa ia sadari berkerut. "Dulu, dahimu akan berkerut dan kau memasang wajah seperti ini saat kita membicarakan Kibum."

Ia menyingkirkan tangan Yesung, memberenggut seperti anak kecil. "Tapi bukan berarti aku cemburu, Kim Yesung."

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, Cho Kyuhyun."

Ia mendelik kesal, "Tidak ada yang lucu di sini."

"Kau yang lucu."

"Ya!"

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin ikut?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak akan ikut? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berdua dengan Kim Kibum."

Dan tawa Yesung menggema ke setiap sudut apartemen.

.

.

Film yang mereka tonton masih satu jam lagi sebelum mencapai akhir, namun Yesung sudah menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, memejamkan kedua mata, dan terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, membenahi posisi Yesung agar lelaki itu tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Mengangkat kaki Yesung ke atas sofa dan membiarkan pahanya menjadi alas kepala Yesung.

"Dia sudah tertidur?"

Dahinya berkerut, menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Dia selalu tertidur seperti ini jika menonton film."

Itu kalimat sederhana. Sesuatu yang tidak rumit untuk dimengerti, dan bukan sesuatu yang akan menyinggung orang lain. Tapi, kalimat itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka. Kibum berbicara seolah lelaki itu lebih mengerti Yesung daripada dirinya, dan itu membuatnya seperti disingkirkan.

Ah, sepertinya, dulu memang hubungannya dan Kibum tidak begitu baik. Ini tidak seperti mereka bermusuhan dan membenci satu sama lain, tapi lebih kepada bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kim Yesung. Dan mungkin saja persaingan itu masih terjadi hingga sekarang. _Well,_ paling tidak itu yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan kembali semua ingatanmu?"

Tiba-tiba Kibum bertanya, membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Hampir."

Kyuhyun membelai lembut rambut Yesung, tersenyum kecil saat mendengar lelaki manis itu bergumam dalam tidurnya, lalu bergelung seperti bayi.

"Kyuhyun?"

Ia melirik Kibum, sahabat Yesung itu masih menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan adegan perkelahian, namun ia tahu benar bahwa Kibum tidak benar-benar menonton film itu.

"Ya?"

Kibum menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Jangan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi."

Dan kalimat yang terlontar itu berhasil membuat tubuh Kyuhyun berjemgit, seolah kalimat itu berhasil menyakitinya secara fisik.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa terpuruknya Yesung lima tahun terakhir."

Tanpa harus Kibum melemparkan fakta menyakitkan itu, ia sudah tahu seberapa parah luka yang ia ciptakan. Tapi, tetap saja, apa yang dikatan Kibum berhasil membuat dadanya berdenyut menyebalkan.

"Kau harus segera mengingat semuanya dan memperbaiki apa yang harus kau perbaiki – "

"Tentu saja, Kibum. Tentu saja." Potongnya cepat, "aku harus memperbaiki apa yang telah kulakukan, dan menyembuhkan lukanya."

Jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Yesung, menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut seolah takut bahwa dengan sedikit saja tekanan akan membuat sosok manis itu menghilang dari genggamannya.

"Kuharap setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mendongak, menemukan Kibum kini menatap wajah Yesung, sepasang netra gelap itu melembut, ada sebuah perasaan di sana, sebuah perasaan mendalam yang juga ia rasakan untuk Yesung.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Kibum kembali menghela napas, beranjak berdiri dari karpet. Sejak tadi lelaki itu memilih duduk di kaki sofa. Menghabiskan segelas air sebelum beranjak mengambil mantelnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Tadi Yesung meneleponku karena dia sendirian, tapi sekarang kau sudah ada di sini. Jadi kupikir, tugasku sudah selesai."

Senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun, Kibum yang melihatnya hanya mampu memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hem. Sampai jumpa."

Kibum melangkah pergi, terdengar pintu depan yang terbuka, lalu ditutup. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kecil ditemani dengkuran halus Yesung dan suara televisi yang masih saja menayangkan adegan membosankan.

.

.

Ryeowook bernapas lega saat menemukan apartemen itu kosong karena bagaimanapun ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Seminggu terakhir ia memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel, setelah berhari-hari tidur di apartemen Sungmin, ia pikir, ia tidak ingin merepotkan lelaki itu lebih lama. Walaupun sepertinya Sungmin sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Hubungannya dan Kyuhyun belum juga membaik. Mungkin, ini karena mereka belum bertemu dan berbicara empat mata. Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan pertunjukannya dan ia memang tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya itu dengan permasalahan mereka.

Ryeowook menghela napas kecil. Melangkah menuju dapur, dan memasukan beberapa kotak makanan yang ia bawa ke dalam lemari pendingin. Kembali menuliskan sebuah _note_ kecil dan menempelkannya di pintu lemari. Setelahnya, ia pergi menuju kamar, hanya berniat untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian lalu segera pergi dari sana sebelum Kyuhyun kembali dan memergokinya.

Ryeowook mengambil beberapa buku di rak, dan memasukan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat lembaran kertas terjatuh dari salah satu tumpukukan pakaian yang ia ambil. Kertas-kertas itu berserakan di kaki. Ia mengerutkan dahi, berjongkok dan menyambar kertas-kertas itu.

" _Stay in Memory."_

Ia bergumam kecil, merasakan sebuah rasa bersalah lain menyusup masuk. Ah, ia belum mengembalikan ini kepada Kyuhyun, dan ia hampir saja melupakannya. Bergegas ia memasukan lembaran partitur itu ke dalam tas, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa besok ketika ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia harus mengembalikannya pada lelaki itu.

Ia harus memperbaiki kekacauan ini. Menerima kekalahannya yang berada di depan mata.

Karena kisahnya dengan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir.

Namun, kisah Yesung dan Kyuhyun, kisah mereka masih terlalu panjang untuk mencapai sebuah akhir.

.

* * *

.

Yesung terbangun karena denting penggorengan dari dapur. Aroma cokelat panas dan _bacon_ goreng menyusup masuk melalui pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka. Ia menggeliat pelan, lalu membuka selimut, dan bergegas turun dari ranjang. Mencuci muka sebelum keluar menuju dapur.

Tadi malam, ketika ia menemukan Kibum sudah pergi, dan hanya tinggal ia dan Kyuhyun di apartemen itu, ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menginap. Malam sudah terlalu larut, lagipula tidak ada salahnya mereka menghabiskan malam berdua setelah sekian lama.

Ia tersenyum geli saat menemukan Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menata potongan _bacon_ di atas piring yang sudah berisi telur goreng setengah matang favoritnya. Lalu, lelaki itu mengambil cangkir lain, membuat aroma cokelat panas tertutupi oleh aroma kopi yang menyengat.

"Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, kau terlihat aneh berkutat di dapur seperti ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa, meletakan sepiring penuh roti panggang yang baru saja diambil dari _toaster._

"Dapur memang bukan tempatku, Yesung. Tapi, paling tidak membuat sarapan sederhana seperti ini tidak akan membuat dapurmu berantakan karena ulahku."

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi, menunggunya, "Kemarilah."

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah lelaki itu, menerima secangkir cokelat panas dan menyeruputnya. "Hem, tidak buruk."

"Tentu saja."

Ia menjejalkan potongan besar telur goreng ke dalam mulut. "Kau ingat bahwa aku menyukai telur setengah matang?"

Kyuhyun mengunyah potongan roti, menelannya lalu berkata, "Mungkin. Karena tanpa aku sadari aku membuatkan itu untukmu."

Ia tersenyum kecil, kali ini satu potong _bacon_ berhasil masuk ke dalam sistem pencernaan. "Bagaimana persiapan pertunjukanmu? Semua beres?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tidak ada masalah. Ah, ngomong-omong tentang pertunjukan aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Lelaki itu melesat keluar, dan tidak ada satu menit sebelum kembali dengan sebuah amplop besar yang kini disodorkan ke bawah hidungnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Tiket pertunjukan," ia menengok isinya, terlihat beberapa lembar tiket VVIP menyembul keluar dari sana, "aku lupa memberikannya padamu kemarin. Kibum berhasil membuatku tidak bisa fokus." Dengus Kyuhyun.

Ia terkekeh kecil, "Kau yang sedang cemburu selalu terlihat manis."

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arahnya, "Aku tidak manis, Kim Yesung. Dan kau harus datang ke pertunjukanku."

"Tentu saja aku akan datang." Ia melirik lelaki itu sekilas, "apakah aku boleh mengajak Kibum?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeruput kopinya tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan Kim Kibum pagi ini?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun membuat tawanya pecah. Ugh, Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang cemburu terlihat menggemaskan. "Kau yang memulai percakapan tentang Kim Kibum, Kyu."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Memakan sisa rotinya, sedangkan ia meraih cangkir di atas meja, dan menghabiskan cokelat panas itu hingga tandas. Mendesah kecil saat merasakan perutnya terasa begitu penuh.

"Apakah kau sengaja melakukan itu?"

Ia menatap bertanya Kyuhyun yang kini menopangkan kepala di atas meja dengan alis terangkat.

"Melakukan apa?"

Ia tersekat saat tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun meraih sisi wajahnya, menariknya mendekat. Detik berikutnya ia dapat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun menjilat sudut bibirnya, lalu bergerak membelai lembut bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

"Ada noda cokelat di bibirmu." Bisik Kyuhyun, napas hangat lelaki itu menyapu mulutnya, membuatnya mengerang kecil tanpa sadar.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Yesung. Jangan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu."

Darahnya berdesir saat Kyuhyun kali ini mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bergerak lembut di sana sebelum lidah lelaki itu menerobos masuk dan membelai bagian dalam mulutnya. Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya, sedangkan tangan yang lain menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang ia kenakan, membelai lembut perutnya.

Ia mengerang tertahan, mencengkeram kuat bahu Kyuhyun.

"Berapa waktu yang kita miliki pagi ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya, bibir lelaki itu menggelitik cuping telingannya.

"Dua jam sebelum aku harus pergi ke kafe hari ini."

"Masih ada banyak waktu."

Dengan itu, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, membuatnya memekik tertahan. Ia melingkarkan kaki di pinggang Kyuhyun dan tangannya mencengkeram bahu lelaki itu kuat.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka, berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, sama sekali tidak ambil pusing ketika setumpuk buku di ruang tengah terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh kaki Kyuhyun. Menendang terbuka pintu kamar, sebelum menutup pintu itu dengan debuman keras.

Dan rasanya udara di apartemen pagi ini terasa begitu panas, jauh berkebalikan dengan udara beku pertengah musim dingin di luar.

.

.

Donghae baru saja akan menutup pintu lift ketika Eunhyuk menahan pintu dengan wajah memerah dan napas terengah. Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan bingung, lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ada apa?"

Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja mengantarkan Eunhyuk tepat di depan apartemen yang ditinggali lelaki itu bersama Yesung. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berkata bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi besok sore. Dan ia baru saja berniat untuk turun ke _basement_ saat Eunhyuk menyusulnya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Err… bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke kafe?"

"Bukankah kau ingin istirahat dulu sebelum ke kafe sore ini?"

Eunhyuk tertawa canggung, "Aku berubah pikiran, Hae."

Bergegas Eunhyuk menekan tombol _basement_ dan membiarkan benda besi itu turun. "Apakah kau bertengkar dengan Yesung?"

"Tidak." Jawab Eunhyuk cepat, "tidak tentu saja. Hanya saja itu…"

"Hanya saja?"

Wajah Eunhyuk semakin merona, kekasihnya itu mengindari tatapan matanya sekarang. "Yesung _hyung_ sedang tidak bisa diganggu saat ini. Dia _sedang sibuk."_

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Eunhyuk terburu-buru keluar. Melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di sisi kanan lebih dulu, meninggalkannya yang masih mencoba menerka tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

* * *

.

Sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Paling tidak itu yang dikatakan ramalan cuaca di televisi tadi pagi. Sebenatr lagi sebelum pemandangan di luar akan tertutup tumpukan beku salju.

Ia baru saja kembali dari ruang prakteknya ketika menemukan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangannya. Memainkan ponsel dengan wajah bosan.

"Kyuhyun? Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Lelaki itu mendongak, tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja menemuimu, _hyung."_

Ia membawa Kyuhyun masuk, menyuruhnya duduk di sofa, lalu menyeduh dua cangkir teh. "Apakah kau menunggu lama?"

"Hanya setengah jam."

Ia meletakan kedua cangkir itu di meja kecil di hadapan mereka, "Maaf. Pasienku begitu banyak hari ini, dan seharusnya kau meneleponku lebih dulu jika mau kemari."

"Tidak masalah, _hyung."_

Jam dinding di ruangannya menunjukan pukul 04.45 pm saat ini, ia masih memiliki waktu tiga jam sebelum harus pergi mengahadiri sebuah pertemuan malam ini.

"Jungsoo _hyung?"_

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

Ia menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun, "Untuk?"

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu, aku benar-benar bertingkah tidak sopan kepadamu."

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Lupakan, dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Kyuhyun."

"Dan itu juga tidak penting lagi saat ini."

Kyuhyun merogoh saku mantelnya lalu menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar ke arahnya.

"Apa ini?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil seraya berkata, "Tiket pertunjukanku, _hyung."_

"Ah," Ia mengangguk, "kau memberikan ini padaku secara cuma-cuma?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, dan bisakah kau memberikannya pada Ryeowook juga?"

Alisnya terangkat, "Kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, dan tanpa dijawab pun ia tahu jawaban yang akan terlontar. Ia menghela napas panjang, ia hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan Ryeowook setelah kenyataan itu terungkap. Namun, keduanya tidak pernah membicarakan masalah itu ketika bertemu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya nanti."

Tanpa melepas tatapannya kepada Kyuhyun, ia menyeruput secangkir teh yang tadi ia seduh. Mengamati lelaki itu dengan seksama.

Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik, jauh lebih baik dari terkahir kali mereka bertemu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat binar di mata Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau sudah menemukan semua ingatanmu kembali?"

"Belum semua. Tapi, aku sudah mengingat sebagian besar apa yang kulupakan."

"Itu terdengar bagus."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah ia lihat saat lelaki itu berada di Wina. Sebuah senyuman hangat yang akan tercipta ketika Kyuhyun memikirkan seseorang.

"Dan aku sudah menemukan jawaban yang sejak dulu kucari."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang apakah memori yang kulupakan adalah kenangan menyakitkan atau malah kenangan yang sangat penting."

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa dan menyilangkan kaki. "Lalu jawaban apa yang kau temukan?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dan ia merasakan bahwa kebahagian itu menular. "Kenangan yang sangat penting. Kenangan tentangku dan – Kim Yesung."

Dan ia tahu, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Kembali ke tempat dimana mereka seharusnya berada.

.

.

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya berniat menyerahkan tiket itu kepada Jungsoo lalu pergi. Namun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa keduanya akan mengobrol selama itu dan membuatnya hampir melupakan jadwal latihannya bersama Henry sore itu.

Ia sedikit berlari kecil saat keluar dari taksi. Tergesa memasuki studio musik, dan menemukan Henry sudah berada di balik salah satu piano dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau terlambat lagi, s _unbae."_

Ia meringis kecil, "Maafkan aku, Henry. Sejujurnya, aku hampir lupa kalau kita harus latihan sore ini."

Henry berdecak, membolak-balik buku partitur di tangannya, "Kita hanya memiliki dua kali latihan lagi sebelum hari pertunjukanmu enam hari lagi, _sunbae."_

Ia terkekeh kecil, "Aku tahu. Sekali lagi maaf."

"Ngomong-omong, aku sedikit mengaransemen ulang _Waltz in E Minor_ agar bisa dimainkan dengan _cello."_ Henry menyodorkan buku itu ke arahnya, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Wow. Kau benar-benar berbakat, Henry Lau. Ini – luar biasa."

Henry tersenyum rikuh, "Jangan terlalu memujiku, s _unbae."_

Ia tertawa, mengacak surai lelaki itu gemas. "Tapi, sungguh, ini sangat luar biasa."

Henry melangkah menuju sebuah _cello,_ memeriksanya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya sekarang?"

"Ide bagus." Ia mendudukan dirinya di balik piano, melemaskan jemarinya, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Henry?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau masih ingat lagu yang kau mainkan dulu saat kita pertama kali latihan di sini?"

Dahi Henry berkerut bingung, "Lagu?"

"Lagu ini."

Dan ia memainkan lagu itu, jemarinya menari di atas tuts piano tanpa ragu, karena jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu, bahwa lagu ini adalah lagu yang ia ciptakan untuk seseorang. Lagu yang belum selesai ia tulis.

Wajah Henry berbinar, "Ah, lagu ini. Ya, aku mengingatnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku, Henry?"

"Membantumu tentang?"

"Bisakah kau _mencuri_ partitur lagu ini dari Yesung dan memberikannya padaku?"

Henry tersentak, wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan, "Tunggu, _sunbae._ Kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa partitur lagu itu di tangan Yesung _hyung?_ Sepertinya aku belum memberitahumu tentang hal itu."

"Kupikir tidak penting dari mana aku bisa mengetahui tentang hal itu." Ia tertawa, mengedikan bahu, "Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku, Henry?"

 _ **[TBC]**_

* * *

 _"I choose you. And I'll choose you over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you."_

 _—_ ** _Unknown_**

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _Hi peeps! I'm sorry for taking such a long time to continue_ _ **Bagatelle in A Minor**_ _and_ _ **Slow Down.**_ _The reality is back. My college life takes almost all my time._

Bahkan aku menulis chapter ini saat berada di kelas. Ketika dosen berceramah tentang Shakespeare, aku melamun dan menulis tentang ini. _LOL_

Sebentar lagi, sedikit lagi, semua akan berakhir. Jika boleh jujur, awalnya aku berniat membuat cerita ini berakhir tragis, tapi aku mengurungkan niat tersebut. Jadi, tenang saja, aku akan memberi sedikit bocoran bahwa cerita ini akan berakhir – bahagia. _/sigh/_

 _Thanks for loving and reading this fanfic. I read all your comments and those make me giggle and feel enthusiasm to continue writing this. Thanks once again. /smooch/_

 _See you._

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Hana**_

 _ **xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_...karena kenangan adalah sebuah alur cerita yang masih menunggu untuk dilanjutkan..._

" _ **Bagatelle in A Minor"**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

* * *

Yesung membiarkan jemarinya menelusuri sebuah pigura yang sengaja diletakan di atas rak di ruang tengah apartemen Kyuhyun. Sebuah pigura yang menampilakan potret Kyuhyun bersama Ryeowook dengan latar belakang sebuah bangunan tua yang sepertinya berada di Eropa. Ia tersenyum masam. Ah, mungkin ini yang Kyuhyun rasakan ketika lelaki itu melihatnya bersama Kibum. Rasa cemburu yang menyebalkan.

Hari ini Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke apartemen lelaki itu, apartemen yang dulu ditinggalinya bersama Ryeowook saat kebenaran itu belum terungkap. Jadi, ia tidak terkejut saat masih menemukan banyak jejak Ryeowook di sini.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan soda dingin, aku belum sempat ke swalayan beberapa hari ini."

Ia berbalik, dan menemukan Kyuhyun menyodorkan sekaleng soda ke arahnya, "Tidak masalah."

Kyuhyun mengenyit saat menyadari apa yang sejak tadi ia lihat, ekspresi wajahnya berubah muram.

"Kau belum bertemu dengan Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Dia menghindariku, dan sepertinya aku juga belum siap bertemu dengannya tanpa mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan."

Ia mengitari meja, mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sofa, menyalakan televisi dalam suara samar.

"Tapi, cepat atau lambat kau harus menemuinya, Kyu."

"Aku tahu."

Ia menarik ring soda, membuat desisan pelan terdengar saat udara keluar dari kaleng itu, meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah.

Layar televisi di hadapan mereka menayangkan drama mingguan membosankan, sang pemain utama sedang menangis di tengah hujan, adegan klise yang selalu saja diulang.

"Yesung?"

"Hem?"

Ia dapat merasakan lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari samping, dan kepala lelaki itu bersandar di bahunya, menyebabkan surai Kyuhyun menggelitik lehernya yang telanjang.

"Apakah kau membenci Ryeowook?"

Dengan susah payah, ia menyimpan kaleng soda di atas meja, lalu memainkan jemari Kyuhyun yang beratautan di perutnya. "Aku bohong jika berkata aku sama sekali tidak membenci Ryeowook. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku membenci Ryeowook dalam level itu, aku hanya – _well,_ kau bisa menyebutnya, aku tidak begitu menyukai Ryeowook."

"Kenapa kau tidak membencinya?"

"Karena dia seseorang yang penting dalam hidupmu."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, ia tahu ada sebuah gejolak yang sedang dirasakan lelaki itu saat ini.

"Kau tahu, Kyu. Dulu kau pernah berkata padaku, seperti Kim Kibum yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatiku, Kim Ryeowook bagimu juga seperti itu."

"Mungkin karena dia penting di hidupku, rasanya begitu sulit untuk memaafkannya."

"Hem."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Tentang?"

"Ryeowook."

Ia tersenyum geli, menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan, dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu singkat, "Tentu saja aku cemburu, bodoh. Hanya saja, aku tidak bertingkah kekanakan sepertimu."

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal, "Aku tidak kekanakan."

"Kau selalu kekanakan jika berhubungan dengan Kibum." Tandasnya.

Kyuhyun memberenggut, tidak melemparkan protes apapun, karena apa yang ia katakan sama sekali tidak memiliki sanggahan. Hah!

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan!" Ia menyerukan protes ketika Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya hingga ujung sofa, merebahkan tubuh di ruang yang ada dan menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Sebentar saja, Yesung," Kyuhyun meraih tangannya, dan secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk mengusap lembut surai lelaki itu, "ah, ini benar-benar menyenangkan."

Ia berdecih kecil, "Lihatlah, apa kubilang, kau sangat kekanakan. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil, Kyu."

Tapi, _toh_ kalimat protes yang ia lontarkan sama sekali tidak berguna. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil seraya berulang kali mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

"Hem?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa cinta yang kita tahu itu egois?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut dalam, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena di saat kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, secara tidak langsung kau menyakiti orang lain yang mencintaimu."

"Tapi bukankah itu resiko yang harus ditanggung? Kupikir setiap hal memiliki resiko, dan cinta adalah salah satu diantaranya."

"Jadi benar bukan bahwa cinta itu egois?"

Ia dapat merasakan Kyuhyun meraih jemarinya, lalu mengecup jemari itu satu per satu. Hal sederhana yang membuat darahnya berdesir di bawah kulit.

"Lalu apa salahnya jika cinta kita egois, Yesung? Aku mencintaimu, dan kuharap kau juga begi – "

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, bodoh." Sahutnya cepat, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, dan kau mencintaiku," Sambung Kyuhyun, "tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Mungkin kau benar bahwa kita tanpa sadar melukai orang lain, lalu apa? Seperti yang kau bilang, cinta itu egois, dan cinta itu memiliki resiko, kupikir semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Jadi, bukankah itu keputusan yang mereka ambil jika mereka terluka karena cinta?"

Sejenak, tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Hanya suara dialog samar dari televisi, dan desisan penghangat ruangan yang mendominasi. Kyuhyun terus menatapnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman, banyak hal yang terlihat di sepasang cokelat gelap itu, banyak hal yang membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa sadar.

Ia menghela napas kecil, merunduk dan kali ini mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, "Mungkin kau benar, tidak ada salahnya dengan itu. Kupikir, aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan."

.

.

Henry tersedak potongan _cupcake_ yang berada di mulutnya. Ia bergegas menyambar botol air mineral dan meneguknya hingga tak tersisa.

"Apa kau bilang? Yesung _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ dulu sepasang kekasih?" Ia menatap tidak percaya Eunhyuk yang kini menyeringai lebar di hadapannya. Mereka tengah duduk di sebuah meja di sudut, _Gaeul_ sedang tidak begitu ramai hari ini, membuat Eunhyuk bisa sedikit bersantai tanpa harus bersusah payah membantu Kyungsoo di balik _counter._

"Kau mendengarkan dengan baik seluruh ceritaku bukan?" Ia mengangguk kecil, "jadi, ya bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Ia tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Pantas ada yang aneh di antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun, sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Dulu, saat mereka masih berada di Wina, ia memang mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia. Ia hanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang yang dilupakan seniornya itu adalah sepupunya.

"Lalu, apa hubungan mereka sekarang?"

Eunhyuk memainkan ujung sepatu, dan mengetuk sebuah irama di atas meja dengan jemari, "Bisa dikatakan mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih," dahi Eunhyuk berkerut, " _well,_ paling tidak itu yang kupikirkan. Kyuhyun meminta Yesung _hyung_ untuk membantunya mengingat apa yang dia lupakan."

Spontan Eunhyuk mendengus, tiba-tiba rona merah merambat di wajah lelaki itu, "Cih, tentu saja mereka sepasang kekasih. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?"

Sepupunya itu tergagap, "Oh, a-apa? Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Ia menyipitkan mata penuh selidik, "Kau mencurigakan, _hyung."_

"Ya! Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu, anak kecil."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja," Ia memasukan potongan terkahir _cupcake_ itu, meraih mantelnya di punggung kursi, dan beranjak berdiri.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?"

"Hem. Kau bilang Yesung _hyung_ sedang pergi saat ini, kupikir ini waktu yang tepat aku melakukan tugasku."

Kedua alis Eunhyuk terangkat tinggi, "Tugas? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Lee Hyukjae."

Ia menjulurkan lidah, lalu melesat pergi sebelum Eunhyuk berhasil memukul kepalanya.

.

.

Ryeowook mendekatkan _paper cup_ ke bawah hidung, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kopi, sedikit berharap bahwa hal itu akan membantunya menghilangkan bau ethanol yang menguar kuat dari sekitar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya berkunjung, sepupuku juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini."

Dan keduanya kembali diam. Ia melirik Kibum sekilas, lelaki itu kini menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi yang dingin dengan kanan kiri yang memegang c _up y_ ang persis sama dengan miliknya.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berpapasan dengan Kibum. Setelah menghabiskan hampir satu jam di ruangan Jungsoo, ia berniat untuk kembali ke hotel saat tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Kibum di lift. Dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia menawari Kibum kopi dan berakhir dengan duduk bersebelahan di kursi tunggu di salah satu koridor.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, tentang pertunanganmu dan Kyuhyun."

Ia tersenyum gamang, "Bukankah aku terlihat bodoh?"

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, alasan apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran dan mengakhiri kebohonganmu?"

"Entahlah," ia mengedikan bahu, "kupikir salah satu diantaranya karena aku menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan sebahagia itu jika bersamaku. Kau juga menyadarinya bukan ketika mereka bersama?"

"Seolah mereka memiliki dunianya sendiri dan tidak tersentuh."

Ia mengangguk setuju, "Dulu, aku berpikir bahwa dengan Kyuhyun tidak mengingat Yesung, aku akan lebih mudah membuatnya mencintaiku. Tapi, setelah lima tahun berlalu, aku baru menyadari bahwa samapai kapanpun Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mencintaiku seperti yang kuharapkan." Ia menyeruput kopinya, lalu menghela napas panjang, "mungkin ini caraku untuk tetap mencintainya, dengan melepaskannya seperti ini."

"Dan kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu?"

"Belum." Sahutnya cepat, "tapi nanti, aku yakin setelah ini, aku akan menemukan kebahagianku sendiri."  
Ia mengerutkan kening saat tangan Kibum terangkat, dan disodorkan ke arahnya. Wajah tampan lelaki itu menyampirkan sebuah senyum tipis, "Kalau begitu semoga beruntung dengan pencarianmu, Ryeowook- _ssi."_

Ia berdecih kecil sebelum balas tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kibum, "Dan semoga kau juga menemukan kebahagianmu, Kibum- _ssi."_

Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa setelah ini, mereka akan menemukan kebahagian mereka masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

Yesung menata kotak makan terkahir ke dalam _paper bag_ yang sudah ia persiapkan tadi. Memastikan semua makanan yang ia masak sudah tertata rapi di dalamnya. Ia bersenandung kecil, membawa tas-tas itu ke ruang tengah sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar, dan mengganti bajunya agar terlihat lebih layak.

Hari ini, terhitung lima jam dari sekarang, pertunjukan pertama Kyuhyun di Seoul akan diselenggarakan. Tadi malam, setelah melakukan _rehearsal_ Kyuhyun menelepon dan memintanya datang lebih awal dengan membawa _fetucinne,_ berdalih bahwa lelaki itu ingin memakan masakannya sebelum pertunjukan dimulai.

" _Hyung,_ kau sudah siap?" Suara Eunhyuk terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Hampir." Sahutnya. Ia bergegas meraih mantel yang tersampir di kepala ranjang sebelum berjalan keluar, menemui Eunhyuk yang menunggunya dengan raut bosan.

"Kau lama sekali." Keluhan sepupunya itu membuat ia meringis kecil, "Maaf."

Eunhyuk menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja, lalu berjalan lebih dulu ke pintu. Ia segera mengambil tas makanan yang sudah ia siapkan, dan mengekor langkah Eunhyuk untuk turun ke _basement._

Saat mobil mereka keluar dari gedung, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas awan mendung yang menggantung rendah di langit. Sinar matahari hanya mampu menerobos tipis melalui celahnya. Ramalan cuaca pagi ini mengatakan bahwa gerimis akan turun meskipun tidak begitu deras. Dan benar saja. Mereka baru saja masuk ke jalan tol ketika satu per satu air langit mulai berjatuhan.

"Hujan." Ia bergumam, dan tersenyum simpul tanpa sadar. Ah, Kyuhyun pasti menyukai ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang bisa merubah orang lain dengan begitu mudah."

Ia menoleh, menatap Eunhyuk dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu, kau tidak pernah menyukai hujan, _hyung._ Tapi, setelah kau mengenal Kyuhyun, kau berubah menyukainya. Lalu, ketika lelaki itu pergi, kau kembali membenci hujan," Eunhyuk tertawa kecil, "dan sekarang wajahmu kembali berbinar saat melihatnya."

Ia tersenyum rikuh, wajahnya menghangat tanpa mampu ia cegah, "Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa pengaruh Kyuhyun akan sebesar ini dalam hidupku."

Ini tidak masuk akal. Namun, bukankah perasaan manusia tidak pernah masuk akal? Itu alasan kenapa perkataan hati dan pikiran selalu tidak sejalan. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa seseorang akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta akan _se-absurd_ ini.

Setelah melewati jalan tol selama tiga puluh menit, mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbelok keluar, masuk ke sebuah jalan raya besar. Di perempatan pertama, Eunhyuk membelokan mobil itu ke kanan. Lalu mereka masuk ke area gedung pertunjukan, dan turun ke arah _basement._

Susah payah, mereka menemukan sebuah _space_ kosong di dekat sebuah beton penyangga. Lahan parkir di _basement_ itu benar-benar hampir penuh. Mobil-mobil para staff dan pengunjung berjejalan di sana. Mungkin orang-orang yang akan datang nanti harus rela parkir di area terbuka di atas.

Ia dan Eunhyuk berpisah di koridor. Sepupunya itu akan mencari Donghae di _hall_ utama, sedangkan ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang tunggu di _backstage._ Ia mengetuk pelan pintu putih itu sebelum mendorongnya terbuka. Menemukan Kyuhyun dan Henry tengah tertawa lepas di sebuah sofa kulit di sisi kiri, terlihat sama sekali tidak gugup meskipun pertunjukan mereka akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi, sedangkan sisi yang lain dihuni oleh beberapa staff yang tengah berkumpul.

"Apakah aku menganggu?"

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali melihatnya, tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Henry mendengus keras, jelas-jelas mencibir tentang nasibnya yang akan terabaikan setelah ini. Ia hanya tertawa kecil, menepuk kepala Henry beberapa kali. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu, Henry."

Ia menyodorkan salah satu _paper bag,_ dan terlihat puas saat Henry membukanya dengan sepasang mata yang berkilat jenaka.

" _Farfalle with cream sauce,_ kesukaanmu, dan aku khusus membuatkan puding cokelat untukmu."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, _hyung."_

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Henry segera melahap makanan itu, mengabaikan ia dan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Hah, siapa sekarang yang menagabaikan siapa.

"Lalu, untukku?"

Kyuhyun merajuk, ia tahu itu.

" _Oglio e olio_ seperti biasa, dan _bruschetta."_ Ia menyodorkan _paper bag_ lainnya ke bawah hidung Kyuhyun, ada kilat jahil di seapsang cokelat gelap yang menatapnya.

"Lalu, pesananku yang lain?"

Yesung dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas mengingat apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, ia memberenggut lucu, "Tidak ada menu Yesung di makan siangmu hari ini, Cho Kyuhyun."

Ia berusaha keras menekan suaranya, agar tidak ada yang mendengar apa yang ia katakan selain Kyuhyun.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku benar-benar menginginkan menu itu hari ini." Tubuhnya menegang saat Kyuhyun membisikan kalimat itu di telinganya. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh, memukul kepala lelaki itu pelan.

"Jangan menggodaku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengacak rambutnya gemas sebelum menyibukan diri seperti Henry. Menyebalkan.

.

.

Seharusnya mereka menjemput Jungsoo untuk datang bersama ke pertunjukan Kyuhyun, namun karena suatu hal lelaki itu dengan berat hati tidak bisa datang dan terjebak di rumah sakit. Jadi, disinilah ia, di dalam mobil Sungmin yang kini sudah terpakir rapi di salah satu sudut area parkir terbuka gedung teater itu.

"Ryeowook?" Ia tersentak, menoleh dan menemukan Sungmin telah melepas _seatbelt_ dan bersiap untuk turun. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutnya sebelum ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "Apakah tawaranmu seminggu yang lalu masih berlaku, _hyung?"_

Alis Sungmin bertaut bingung, "Tawaran?"

"Bukankah kau mengajaku untuk pergi ke Beijing bersamamu?"

Sungmin ada urusan bisnis di sana selama satu bulan, dan lelaki itu mengajaknya. Sungmin berkata, setelah semua yang terjadi, sepertinya ia membutuhkan tempat untuk _bersembunyi_ dan _melarikan diri._

"Ah, Beijing. Ya, tentu saja masih berlaku. Apakah kau merubah pikiranmu?"

Ia mengangguk, "Kau tidak keberatan jika aku ikut?"

Sungmin mengusap kepalanya lembut, "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Ryeowook."

"Hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan segalanya, dan setelah itu kita akan pergi, _hyung._ Kupikir aku memang membutuhkan tempat untuk menjernihkan pikiranku."

Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu saja terasa menenangkan.

"Tentu saja, Ryeowook. Tentu saja."

.

.

Tiga jam berjalan bergitu cepat. Setelah menghabiskan waktunya menemani Kyuhyun dan Henry bersiap-siap, ia akhirnya pergi dari ruang tunggu itu. Berjalan menuju _hall_ utama yang akan digunakan. Banyak orang sudah menempati tempat duduk, dan ia menuju kursi VVIP yang berada di tempat strategis untuk melihat keseluruhan panggung.

Gedung teater itu sangat besar, mampu menampung sekitar dua ribu orang. Meskipun tidak semegah _The Royal Opera House_ di London, perpaduan warna merah dan emas, dan juga penerangan apik dari lampu-lampu Kristal yang digantung di atas membuatnya terlihat berkelas.

"Ternyata kau sudah di sini, _hyung."_ Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuh di sebelahnya, "aku mencarimu di _bacakstage_ dan tidak menemukanmu di manapun."

Ia hanya bergumam samar. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh bangku penonton yang mulai terisi penuh, dan ketika tatapannya tidak sengaja jatuh pada sosok Ryeowook yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari deretan bangkunya, ia spontan berdiri tanpa sadar. Lelaki itu datang sersama seseorang, seseorang yang samar ia ingat sebagai seniornya di kampus dulu.

" _Hyung,_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia tidak membalas pertanyaan Eunhyuk, terus menatap ke titik yang sama selama beberapa saat, dan sepertinya Eunhyuk menyadari apa yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi karena lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan suara setelahnya.

Ryeowook terlihat mencari-cari nomer yang tertera di tiketnya, dan menemukan tempat duduknya hanya beberapa bangku dari tempat ia berada. Mungkin, merasa sedang diperhatikan lelaki mungil itu mendongak, dan tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Ryeowook tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepala, menyapanya tanpa suara. Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama sebagai balasan.

"Siapa lelaki yang bersamanya itu? Apakah dia kekasih barunya?"

Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi gatal bertanya akhirnya membuka mulut saat ia kembali mendudukan diri. Sepupunya itu mecondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Jangan menuduh orang seperti itu, Hyuk."

"Aku tidak menuduh, aku hanya bertanya." Timpal Eunhyuk, "dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Apakah kalian masih bermusuhan?"

Ia menoleh cepat, "Hubungan kami memang tidak pernah baik, tapi kami tidak pernah bermusuhan."

Eunhyuk mencibir, "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, _hyung._ Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Apakah kau sudah memaafkannya?"

Ah, pertanyaan itu. Jadi, apakah ia sudah memaafkan Ryeowook? Ia terdiam begitu lama, tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia lontarkan. Dan pada akhirnya, hingga lampu-lampu mulai dimatikan, ia tidak memberikan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan tadi, dan Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak ambil pusing untuk kembali mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

.

.

Tepukan riuh membahana memenuhi setiap sudut gedung. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar di atas panggung, mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk dalam ke arah bangku penonton. Lelaki itu baru saja menyelesaikan lagu ke tiga belasnya malam ini, dua lagi sebelum pertunjukan hebat itu berakhir.

"Tutup mulutmu, _hyung."_ Eunhyuk menyikutnya, "kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Sial.

Ia mendelik kesal ke arah sepupunya. Memukul kepala Eunhyuk dengan gulungan _booklet_ di tangan. "Berhenti menyindirku, Hyukjae."

Kali ini suara _cello_ terdengar lebih dulu. Lampu sorot menerangi Henry yang memainkan benda itu dengan indah, ia melirik deretan _list_ lagu dalam _booklet,_ dan menemukan bahwa lagu yang tengah dimainkan berjudul _Waltz in E Minor._ Beberapa detik kemudian, permainan piano Kyuhyun mengikuti.

Lagi-lagi ia terpekur. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Permainan mereka berdua benar-benar menakjubkan, dan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tahu benar bagaimana caranya membuat semua penonton terpesona. Tidak sampai tiga menit berlalu ketika lagu itu berakhir. Panggung mengalami _blackout_ beberapa detik sebelum denting piano kembali terdengar. Dan untuk lagu terkahir ini, tanpa harus melihat _list_ di dalam _booklet_ ia tahu di luar kepala apa judul gubahan indah itu.

 _Bagatelle in A Minor._

Gubahan itu dimainkan dengan apik oleh Kyuhyun. Lampu di atas panggung kembali menyala, menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang tersenyum seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Jemari lelaki itu menari lincah di atas tuts. Terlihat begitu jelas, sudah berapa ratus kali Kyuhyun memainkan lagu dari _Beethoven_ ini.

Dan ketika lagu itu menyentuh akhir, semua penonton berdiri, memberikan s _tanding ovation_ paling meriah yang bisa mereka berikan. Dan seharusnya di saat seperti ini, di akhir pertunjukan seperti ini, Kyuhyun berdiri dan memberikan kalimat penutupnya. Membungkuk dalam ke arah penonton sebelum tirai panggung diturunkan. Yang ia tahu, seharusnya Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu.

Namun, di atas panggung Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari bangku yang ia duduki. Lelaki itu tidak melakukan apapun, menanti hingga tepukan penonton mereda dan digantikan dengungan bingung.

Kyuhyun berdeham kecil menarik perhatian penonton kembali ke arahnya.

"Seharusnya _Bagatelle in A Minor_ adalah lagu terkahir, seharusnya lagu itu menjadi penutup untuk pertunjukan malam ini. Tapi, itu rencana awal, karena pada akhirnya aku tidak akan menggunakan lagu itu sebagai penutup. Jadi, maafkan aku jika aku membuat kalian semua harus mendengarkan satu gubahan lagi sebelum pertunjukan ini benar-benar berakhir."

Kyuhyun menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap sudut, seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan ketika pandangannya dan lelaki itu akhirnya bertemu, senyuman Kyuhyun semkain lebar, membuat rona di wajahnya menjalar begitu cepat.

"Aku menciptakan lagu ini lima tahun yang lalu, untuk seseorang." Samar ia mendengar Eunyuk mencibir pelan, "tapi karena ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya."

Penonton kembali berbisik riuh, kali ini merasa penasaran tentang siapa seseorang yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan lagu dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lagu ini bercerita tentang hujan dan seseorang yang memiliki senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat," darah Yesung berdesir, dan wajahnya semakin terasa panas, "seseorang yang memiliki sepasang cokelat cerah yang selalu berhasil memerangkapku pada detik pertama. Kupikir, setelah semua yang telah terjadi, permintaan maaf tidak akan merubah apapun, permintaan maaf tidak akan menghapus luka yang telah ada. Namun, paling tidak, permintaan maafku bisa menunjukan sebarap dalam aku menyesal."

Darahnya berdesir, pandangannya mulai kabur, berusaha keras menghalau selaput tipis yang melingkupi matanya, tapi hal itu malah membuat air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk satu per satu berjatuhan.

"Yesung," Napasnya tersekat, "maaf. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Maaf karena aku melupakanmu. Dan maaf karena aku telah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum membukanya kembali. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum lelaki itu kembali berkata, " _Kiss The Rain –_ ini tentangmu, dan hujan. Ini tentang kita."

Lalu, denting piano membuat semua orang terdiam. Melodi itu begitu lembut. Tidak seperti lagu-lagu Kyuhyun sebelumnya, lagu ini lebih sederhana, namun memiliki banyak makna. Lagu yang Kyuhyun ciptakan dulu, namun belum terselesaikan karena kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Lagu yang, entahlah, rasanya setiap nada yang tercipta mampu menyentuh hatinya.

Ah, Cho Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu selalu saja membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Namun, bedanya, untuk kali ini, air mata yang jatuh di pipinya bukan lagi karena sebuah kesedihan, melainkan rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan hingga ujung jemari.

"Wow. Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuatku terpesona, _hyung."_

"Tapi sayangnya, dia milikku, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk tertawa, "Aku tahu."

.

.

Pertunjukan Kyuhyun sudah selesai sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Hampir semua penonton sudah meninggalkan _hall_ utama, namun Ryeowook masih saja mengusap air matanya yang tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

Ah, jika seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal melepaskan Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal membiarkan Yesung memiliki lelaki itu. Kyuhyun bahagia, dan setelah ini, ia yakin Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja bersama Yesung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia menyunggingkan senyum, dan mengangguk kecil ke arah Sungmin, "Sangat baik."

Tangan Sungmin terangkat, mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya. "Kau ingin pergi sekarang?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebelum pergi."

"Ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu," ia tertawa kecil ketika wajah Sungmin berubah khawatir, "aku akan baik-baik saja, _hyung._ Percayalah. Jadi, lebih kau menungguku di mobil. Aku tidak akan lama."

Untuk beberapa saat lelaki itu enggan beranjak, namun _toh_ pada akhirnya Sungmin berdiri, menepuk kepalanya dua kali sebelum berjalan pergi ke arah pintu keluar. Ia menarik napas panjang, jemarinya mencengkeram lembut sebuah amplop cokelat besar yang berisi lembaran partitur. Sebelum ia pergi, ia harus mengembalikan ini pada Kyuhyun. Mengembalikan semua ke tempat semula.

.

.

"Berhentilah menangis, Yesung. Kau terlihat mengerikan."

Yesung mendelik kesal kepada Kyuhyun, memukul pelan bahu lelaki itu, "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, mengusap sisi wajah Yesung lembut, "Jadi, kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis."

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa, dan menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu saat ini, hanya berdua, karena Kyuhyun berhasil mengusir Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae secara paksa. Lelaki itu berdalih akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Yesung, sesuatu yang menurutnya, harus Yesung yang menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin memberitahuku tentang apa?"

Kali ini, Kyuhyun yang menghela napas. Ada sebuah senyuman yang tersampir manis di wajahnya yang tampan. Sejenak, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia menatap Yesung dan memainkan rambut lelaki manis itu dengan jemari.

"Kyu…" Yesung merajuk, sepasang bibir indah itu mengerucut lucu, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu mengecup bibir Yesung singkat.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya."

Yesung tersentak, sepasang cokelat cerah milik lelaki itu membulat, "Apa?"

Jemari Kyuhyun turun, menelusuri wajah Yesung lembut, "Aku sudah mengingat semuanya," ulang Kyuhyun, "semuanya. Tentangmu – tentang kenangan kita."

Yesung membekap mulutnya tidak percaya. Setets air mata kembali berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mata. "Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa hari terakhir mungkin," Kyuhyun mengedikan bahu ragu, "yang jelas, ketika aku membuka mata di suatu pagi, kenangan yang hilang itu sudah tersusun rapi di kepalaku."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yesung menerjang tubuhnya, memeluknya begitu erat. Ia dapat merasakan bahunya terasa basah karena lelaki itu kembali menangis.

"Demi Tuhan, Yesung. Berhentilah menangis. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak memberitahumu sekarang."

"Bodoh."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali."

Ia membalas pelukan Yesung tidak kalah erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Yesung. "Aku merindukanmu, Yesungie. Sangat merindukanmu hingga terasa menyakitkan."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyu."

Jika saja dulu takdir tidak mempermainkan mereka, mungkin ia dan Yesung tidak harus melewati hal-hal sesulit ini. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan takdir. Karena hal yang paling penting sekarang adalah lelaki yang berada di pelukannya, dan fakta bahwa mereka sudah kembali ke tempat seharusnya mereka berada.

"Jadi, apakah aku bisa mengadilimu sekarang, terdakwa Cho Kyuhyun?"

Ia tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja. Kau bisa mengajukan pertanyaan apapun, dan kau bisa menghukumku sesuka hatimu, Kim Yesung."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, jemari mungil lelaki itu menyentuh setiap inci wajahnya. Yesung terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika pintu ruang tunggu tiba-tiba saja dibuka.

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian."

Ia menoleh seketika, begitu pula dengan Yesung.

"Ryeowook." Suaranya hanya berupa bisikan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ryeowook setelah kenyataan itu terungkap.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Apakah kau ada waktu sebentar untukku?"

.

.

Yesung bersikeras menggalkan ia dan Ryeowook berdua untuk bicara empat mata, meskipun sebenarnya Ryeowook sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Yesung juga berada di sana. Namun, kekasihnya itu berkata, bahwa ia memerlukan waktu berdua dengan Ryeowook, dan Yesung akan duduk menunggu di depan ruang tunggu.

Jadi, di sinilah ia, duduk di salah satu ujung sofa dan Ryeowook di ujung yang lain. Keduanya terlihat sedikit canggung.

"Apa kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya, menjadi orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

"Hem, sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini."

Lagi, keheningan mengambil alih. Ryeowook bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, sedangkan ia tidak melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari lelaki itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Ryeowook kembali berkata, "Aku akan pergi ke Beijing."

Ia menoleh cepat, dahinya berkerut, "Kau ada urusan di sana?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menemani Sungmin _hyung,_ dan kau tahu, mendinginkan kepalaku."

"Berapa lama kau di sana?"

"Kupikir sekitar satu bulan."

Ia bergumam samar sebagai balasan.

"Dan sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu."

Ia menatap amplop cokelat yang disodorkan oleh Ryeowook dengan bingung, "Apa ini?" ia membuka amplop itu, dan di dalamnya, ia menemukan beberapa lembar partitur dengan judul _Stay in Memory._ "Ini – bagaimana bisa ini berada di tanganmu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum masam, sorot mata lelaki itu menunjukan penyesalan, "Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf lagi padamu, Kyu." Ryeowook menghela napas kecil, "aku, _well,_ kau bisa menyebutnya, aku _mencurinya_ darimu. Aku menyembunyikannya darimu, karena dulu aku takut bahwa kau akan mengingat Yesung dengan cepat jika melihat itu."

Kali ini, berganti ia yang menghela napas, memasukan kembali partitur itu ke dalam amplop dan menyerahkannya kepada Ryeowook, "Karena aku sudah mengingat semuanya, kau bisa menyimpannya."

Alis Ryeowook bertaut bingung, "Apa? Tidak, Kyu. Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku? Seharusnya kau meberikan ini pada Yesung."

Senyum simpul tercipta di wajahnya, "Kenapa aku harus memberikan ini pada Yesung?"

Ryeowook mengerjap berkali-kali, "Bukankah kau sudah mengingat semuanya?"

Ia mengangguk setuju, "Lalu?"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau ingat bahwa lagu ini kau ciptakan untuk Yesung."

"Siapa bilang aku menciptakannya untuk Yesung?"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook, membuat amplop itu berpindah tangan, "Aku membuat lagu ini untukmu, Ryeowook. Aku membuat _Stay in Memory,_ untukmu."

Ryeowook membuka mulut lalu menutupnya kembali, seolah tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Kau ingat malam itu? Malam ketika aku mengalami kecelakaan. Malam di saat orang tuamu memaksa kita bertunangan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk samar.

"Dan di hari itu kau juga berulang tahun bukan?" sekali lagi sahabtanya itu mengangguk, "aku menciptakan lagu ini untukmu, Ryeowook. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sekaligus permintaan maaf karena aku tidak bisa – kau tahu, membalas perasaanmu.

Aku menyangimu, kau tahu itu. Tapi, sampai kapan pun perasaan itu tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah persahabatan. Kau penting di hidupku. Dan kau memiliki tempat khusus yang tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun, tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku menyayangimu. Kau sahabatku, Ryeowook."

Setetes air mata mengalir turun di pipi Ryeowook, membuat lelaki itu dengan cepat menghapusnya. "Kyu, aku… maksudku – terima kasih." Dan ia memang tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa selain terima kasih. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa ia akan menerima sebanyak ini dari Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tidak pantas setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, kau terlihat jelek dengan kerutan di dahi seperti itu."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, lalu melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding, "Ah, dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sungmin _hyung_ menungguku di depan."

Keduanya berdiri hampir bersamaan, Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan ragu. Ada yang berkecamuk di mata lelaki itu, dan tanpa harus menyuarakannya Kyuhyun tahu benar apa maksudnya.

Ia mendekat, dan detik berikutnya, tubuh Ryeowook sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau berhutang sebotol _wine_ padaku Ryeowook, jadi setelah kau kembali dari Beijing, sempatkan waktu untukku dan kita akan minum _wine_ hingga mabuk."

Ryeowook tertawa, dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dan aku akan membelikanmu _wine_ terbaik."

Lelaki itu menarik diri, melemparkan senyum lebar ke arahnya, "Terima kasih, dan sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Kyu. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi kuharap kau benar-benar memaafkanku setelah ini."

Ia balas tersenyum, menganggukan kepala dan melambaikan tangan ketika Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu. Lelaki itu menoleh sekilas sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

"Ya, setelah ini, kuharap kita akan baik-baik saja, Ryeowook."

.

.

Yesung seketika berdiri ketika pintu ruang tunggu dibuka dari dalam. Ryeowook yang keluar dari sana sedikit terkejut saat menemukannya di sana. Namun, hanya beberapa saat sebelum lelaki itu menyodorkan tangan ke arahnya. Ia menatap tangan itu beberapa saat, lalu menjabatnya.

"Semoga beruntung, Kim Yesung."

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, "Begitu juga denganmu, Kim Ryeowook."

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Ryeowook berbalik pergi. Ketukan sepatunya di lantai koridor bergema. Lalu punggung Ryeowook benar-benar menghilang saat di ujung koridor lelaki itu berbelok ke kanan.

"Kau di sini rupanya."

Ia tersentak, kini sosok Kyuhyun yang berada di balik pintu yang terbuka.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit tidak nyaman. Sepasang cokelat gelap itu menatapnya ragu, "Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Ia mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Apakah kau marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Err… tentang lagu itu."

"Lagu yang kau buat untuk Ryeowook?"

"Ya."

Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun, "Aku sama sekali tidak marah tentang hal itu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Ia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, dan Kyuhyun bernapas lega melihat itu. Ia benar-benar tidak marah. Ia pikir, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk marah, karena menurutnya, Ryeowook memang pantas mendapatkan hadiah kecil itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, lebih baik sekarang ceritakan tentang malam itu." Sejenak ia terlihat ragu, "Kupikir, kau meninggalkanku, Kyu." Suaranya hanya berubah bisikan di akhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun bersandar di kusen pintu, mengangkat jari mereka yang bertautan, dan mengecup punggung tangannya lembut. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, w _ell,_ jika yang kau maksud adalah dengan sengaja.

Malam itu. Aku menyuruhmu menunggu di kedai kopi milik Baekhyun bukan? Malam di mana pesta ulang tahun Ryeowook diadakan dan orang tuanya memaksa kami untuk bertunangan."

Ia bergeming, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Malam itu aku datang, Yesung. Aku menolak pertunangan itu, meskipun aku melihat kekecewaan di wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, meskipun aku melihat kesedihan di wajah Ryeowook. Aku pergi meninggalkan pesta itu karena aku memilihmu."

Kyuhyun menariknya mendekat, salah satu tangan lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya, "Namun, sepertinya takdir mempermainkan kita. Saat aku mengendarai mobil untuk pergi ke kedai Baekhyun, kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang membuatku melupakanmu."

Ia tersentak. Jadi, selama ini ia salah mengartikan apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tidak memilih Ryeowook. Lelaki itu memilihnya. Kyuhyun selalu memilihnya.

"Dan setelah itu, seperti yang kau tahu, kami pindah ke Wina dan menetap di sana selama tiga tahun. Lalu pergi ke Jepang sebelum pada akhirnya kembali ke sini. Aku tidak pernah memilih Ryeowook, Yesung. Kau harus percaya itu."

Rasa bersalah begitu cepat menginvasi tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat tangan, menyentuh sisi wajah Kyuhyun, "Oh, Tuhan. Maafkan aku, Kyu. Maaf. Malam itu aku berjam-jam menunggumu. Aku berusaha menelopnmu, tapi tidak tersambung. Kupikir kau memilihnya. Kupikir kau meninggalkanku. Maaf, sungguh. Maafka – "

"Ssstt…" Ibu jari Kyuhyun membelai bibirnya, memintanya untuk berhenti, "jangan meminta maaf seperti itu. Kita sudah kembali bersama, kupikir tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau risaukan." Ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun di dahinya, lalu turun ke kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. "Karena yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah melanjutkan kenangan kita yang tertunda."

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun menunduk. Mempertemukan bibir mereka. Merengkuhnya begitu dalam. Untuk sesaat ia lupa bahwa mereka telah melewati begitu banyak hal untuk sampai di titik ini. Mereka harus menunggu begitu lama untuk kembali dalam rengkuhan masing-masing. Sesaat ia melupakan segalanya. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun, tidak memperdulikan hal lain. Karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah, seberapa besar ia mencintai Kyuhyun dan seberapa bahagianya ia kembali dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Tuhan… Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Yesung."

 _ **[FIN]**_

* * *

" _The course of true love never did run smooth"_

– _ **William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

* * *

 _ **[**_ _Kiss The Rain – Yiruma_ _ **]**_

 _ **Playlist, Yiruma:**_ _1\. Wait There, 2. Tears on Love, 3. I, 4. May Be_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

Untuk sementara cerita ini akan berakhir di sini. Untuk sementara. Karena aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya hanya dengan seperti ini. Jika aku ada waktu, aku akan membuat _sequel_ untuk _**Bagatelle in A Minor,**_ _sequel_ yang manis. Jadi, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan jika aku menulis kisah mereka lagi nanti. ^^

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Terima kasih banyak.** _ **Comments are love.**_ _ **Review**_ **kalian benar-benar membuatku bersemangat untuk terus melanjutkannya.** _ **Thank you so much.**_ **Dan jika bisa aku ingin sekali memeluk kalian satu per satu. LOL** _ ***smooch***_

Dan untuk para _silent readers_ yang tidak terhitung jumlahnyadi luar sana, aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian. Kuharap sesekali kalian bisa menampakan diri. Menulis seperti ini tidak mudah, terkadang para _author_ memberikan waktu, tenaga, pikiran dan perasaan untuk menulis sebuah fanfic. Dan _review_ adalah salah satu cara untuk menghargai mereka. Jadi, kuharap kalian akan muncul suatu saat nanti.

Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain. _**Thanks for loving me.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Hana**_

 _ **xxx**_


End file.
